Blue Hydrangea
by I am your Absolute Princess
Summary: [Traduction] Levi avait 8 ans quand sa mère décrocha un nouveau travail, et décida de déménager dans un appartement en sous-sol avec deux chambres dans le plus joli quartier de la ville. Tout ce changement était assez étouffant, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le garçon aux yeux couleur océan qui vivait en haut. Peut-être que sa vie ne serait pas si terrible après tout... (hanahaki)
1. Chapter 1

Merci à la merveilleuse **ReluctantHero** (sur Ao3) de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fanfiction. Elle fait 27 chapitres donc c'est un gros projet, j'espère arriver à en venir à bout ! XD Mais c'est une fabuleuse histoire devant laquelle j'ai pleuré à chaque lecture (et je l'ai beaucoup lue !). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu.

Bonne lecture \o/

**A/B/O ou Alpha/Beta/Omega:** pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce genre d'univers, les humains sont "classifiés" par les natures/dynamiques Alpha, Beta et Omega.

\- Les Alpha sont les plus puissants physiquement, ils ont un tempérament dominant et protecteur, et ils sont généralement les seme dans les fanfictions.

\- Les Beta peuvent être indiféremment passifs ou actifs, ils ont un tempérament neutre.

\- Les Omegas sont les plus faibles physiquement; ils peuvent enfanter et sont très prisés des Alphas.

* * *

_\- maladie de hanahaki -_

_une maladie fictive, souvent utilisée dans les fanfictions, où la victime tousse et vomit des pétales de fleurs quand ils souffrent d'amour non réciproque. Cette maladie peut seulement être guérie par une ablation chirurgicale, cependant tout sentiment amoureux disparait également après l'opération._

_._

_._

L'appartement à deux chambres dans lequel Levi et sa mère avaient déménagé n'était pas plus grand qu'extravagant, mais comparé au précédent c'était un palace. C'était un appartement propre, en sous-sol, dans une jolie maison, dans une rue calme, dans un quartier sûr.

Levi n'avait aucune d'idée de comment sa mère pouvait se permettre de louer un tel logement; leur ancien appartement était complètement délabré avec une seule chambre; horrible, même pour la partie la plus pauvre de la ville. Malheureusement il n'avait que huit ans et sa mère refusait de parler de leur situation financière avec lui, bien qu'il comprendrait probablement mieux qu'elle-même.

"Qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Kuchel depuis l'embrasure de la porte, un petit sourire sur son visage.

"C'est grand." répondit Levi simplement.

"Tu finiras par t'habituer." rit-elle doucement.

"Est-ce que je pourrai dormir dans ta chambre ?" murmura Levi.

"Levi, tu es un grand garçon avec ta propre chambre, tu devrais être excité." rétorqua Kuchel, s'asseyant à côté de lui, entourant son épaule de son bras; Levi haussa les épaules et regarda ses pieds.

"Essaie au moins. Si tu as peur tu sais où me trouver." dit-elle.

Levi profita de l'étreinte de sa mère pendant un moment, frottant son dos tandis qu'elle toussota un peu. C'était habituel: aussi loin que Levi se souvienne, Kuchel avait toujours eu de petits problèmes de santé, c'est pourquoi il était aussi heureux que confus qu'elle ait obtenu un nouvel emploi et un nouvel appartement. Kuchel reprit son souffle et sourit à son fils, puis on frappa à la porte: elle leva les sourcils avec confusion puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte. En ouvrant, ils découvrirent une femme brune tenant un plat, et un petit garçon à côté d'elle; ils avaient presque la même tête et un sourire identique.

_._

_._

"Bonjour Kuchel ! J'espère qu'on ne tombe pas mal, on voulait vous souhaiter la bienvenue." dit gaiement la femme.

"Et on a préparé le dîner !" ajouta le jeune garçon tout aussi gaiement. Levi le fixa depuis derrière sa mère. Il était mince, avec de trop longs bras, et un trop grand sourire, mais il avait les yeux les plus étonnants que Levi n'avait jamais vu. Ils étaient verts, c'était plus un mélange de bleu et de vert; comme regarder dans un océan infini. Ils étaient presque trop grands pour son petit visage mais si captivants et beaux que ça ne se voyait pas.

"Carla ! Entre !" s'exclama Kuchel, s'éclaircissant la voix et se décalant pour les laisser entrer.

"Levi, voici Carla; c'est notre propriétaire et la dame qui m'a aidée à trouver mon nouveau travail." expliqua Kuchel.

"Bon sang Kuchel, il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !" s'exclama Carla avant de se baisser pour regarder Levi de plus près. "Enchantée de te rencontrer Levi." Elle sourit. Levi serra fermement sa mère, ne sachant trop comment agir avec la gentille dame; il n'était pas prudent d'être à l'aise avec des inconnus à l'endroit où il vivait avant.

"Moi aussi." dit-il doucement.

"Il est un peu timide." expliqua Kuchel en souriant.

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûre qu'il sera très vite à l'aise avec nous. Eren est très heureux d'avoir un nouvel ami." expliqua Carla tandis que son fils sourit joyeusement.

"Dis bonjour à Mme Ackerman et Levi, Eren." ajouta-t-elle.

"Bonjour Mme Ackerman, bonjour Levi." dit Eren allègrement, ses grands yeux fixés sur Levi.

"Tu peux m'appeler Kuchel, Eren. Levi, sois gentil avec Eren, il est plus jeune que toi." avertit Kuchel. Levi hocha timidement la tête.

"Avez-vous envie d'un thé ?" s'enquit sa maman, tout en les menant à la cuisine.

"Hey, je peux voir ta chambre ?" demanda Eren à Levi, ignorant la conversation par laquelle leurs mères étaient déjà captivées.

"Mais on va boire un thé..." dit Levi presque désespérément, et Eren fronça le nez. Levi regarda sa mère qui lui fit un signe d'approbation de la tête.

"Allons-y." soupira-t-il, menant l'autre garçon dans le couloir jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre.

_._

_._

"C'est...sympa." dit Eren, scrutant les murs nus et le petit matelas à même le sol, sans sommier.

"Je n'ai pas grand-chose." répondit Levi silencieusement, fixant le sol.

"C'est pas grave ! Tu peux venir dans ma chambre et jouer avec mes jouets quand tu veux !" s'exclama joyeusement Eren en s'affalant sur le lit de Levi.

"Merci..." répondit ce dernier avec hésitation, regardant Eren avec attention. Il était étrange: heureux et excité même dans sa chambre vide et ennuyeuse. On aurait dit qu'il souriait tout le temps, ce qui faisait briller ses immenses yeux. Levi sentait qu'il devait être ennuyé par ce garçon, mais ce n'était pas le cas et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

"Tu as quel âge ?" demanda Eren à Levi qui s'assit timidement à côté de lui sur le lit.

"Huit ans." dit-il simplement.

"Sérieux ?! Mais t'es plus petit que moi ! Je viens juste d'avoir six ans !" cria Eren. Levi lui lança un regard noir.

"Je ne suis pas plus petit que toi. On fait la même taille. Pas ma faute si tu ressembles à un troll de six ans." se défendit-il sèchement. Eren rit.

"T'es marrant !" dit-il avec un autre sourire. Les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent, et comme il sentit ses joues rougir il détourna rapidement le regard.

"Hey, peut-être que tu es un Omega ! Les Omegas sont petits, non ?" s'exclama Eren. Levi fronça les sourcils.

"Les garçons ne peuvent pas être des Omegas !" répondit-il même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait, il savait juste qu'être un Omega n'était pas une bonne chose.

"Ah bon ? Oh." dit Eren, perdant son sourire à mesure qu'il y réfléchissait.

"Je sais pas. Ils peuvent ? Je ne veux pas en être un, ma maman en est une et elle a dit qu'être un Omega, c'est difficile. Elle rentre souvent avec des hématomes et on vivait dans un mauvais quartier." dit Levi silencieusement.

"Ma maman dit que les Omegas sont précieux et qu'ils doivent être protégés ! Hey peut-être que je serai un Alpha !" s'écria Eren. Levi leva un sourcil, incertain du lien entre les deux.

"Tu peux être mon Omega, je te protégerai !" dit Eren en souriant de toutes ses dents. Levi sentit ses oreilles rougir et il regarda le plus jeune garçon avec de grands yeux.

"O-okay." bégaya-t-il, le regard baissé sur ses mains, avant qu'un silence confortable ne s'installe.

_._

_._

"J'aime tes cheveux." dit Eren soudainement, prenant une mèche de cheveux mi-longs de Levi entre ses doigts. Il passait du coq à l'âne, c'était dur de suivre. "Ma maman ne veut pas que les miens poussent plus longs. Mon ami Armin a aussi de longs cheveux mais ils sont blonds et pas aussi beaux que les tiens." radota Eren joyeusement.

"J'aime tes yeux." lâcha Levi maladroitement; incertain de comment accepter les compliments du garçon à côté de lui.

"Merci !" s'extasia Eren. "Hey j'ai une Super Nintendo, tu veux monter pour jouer à Donkey Kong ?" demanda Eren en sautant hors du lit avec excitation.

"On a le droit ?" questionna Levi. Eren cessa de gigoter partout, l'air concentré. Il était si expressif mais avec la durée d'attention d'un poisson rouge. Levi trouvait ça presque mignon; ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

"J'en sais rien. Je vais demander à Maman." dit-il avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre.

_._

_._

"Bien sûr que oui. Kuchel, voudrais-tu monter dîner avec nous ? Ce ragoût sera encore bon demain, ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes." dit Carla au moment où Levi entra dans la cuisine.

"Ce serait merveilleux. Si ça ne vous dérange pas." répondit Kuchel. Carla balaya sa retenue d'un geste et les conduisit à l'étage de la maison.

Eren prit la main de Levi et l'amena au salon où se trouvait sa console de jeux.

"Tu veux être Donkey Kong ou Diddy Kong ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je...uhm. Je sais pas. Je n'ai jamais joué à la Super Nintendo." dit Levi avec hésitation.

"Oh. Ben c'est pas grave. C'est pas si dur, tu peux être Diddy, c'est le joueur 2 mais on pourra échanger quand tu seras un peu plus fort." répondit Eren. Levi hocha la tête et Eren paramétra le jeu.

Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à jouer et peu après ils étaient en train de voler à travers les niveaux, Levi étant souvent le joueur 1. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Eren, qui riait et criait la plupart du temps en passant juste un super moment à jouer avec Levi. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et rire doucement avec lui; il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis auparavant. Eren ne semblait pas dérangé par la nature réservée de Levi; il avait l'air de voir au-delà de sa timidité et de son expression neutre et indifférente, que la plupart des gens trouvaient étrange et déconcertante chez un jeune enfant. Levi commençait à espérer qu'ils deviendraient de vrais amis.

_._

_._

Quand Carla les appela pour dîner, Eren prit à nouveau la main de Levi et l'amena en direction de la cuisine. Eren insista pour qu'ils s'asseyent aussi près que possible malgré les taquineries de leurs mères sur l'excitation d'Eren, accompagnée par les rougissements de Levi.

Carla et Kuchel semblaient également très bien s'entendre, papotant avec enthousiasme toute l'après midi et même pendant le dîner. Après avoir débarrassé la table, elles s'assirent en buvant un café tandis qu'Eren mena Levi jusqu'à sa chambre pour jouer avec ses jouets.

_._

_._

Levi n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était endormi après qu'ils soient retournés au salon et aient commencé un film. Il était sur le canapé, lové dans les bras d'Eren qui ronflait légèrement.

"Aww, qu'ils sont mignons." déclara Carla tandis que Kuchel secoua doucement Levi pour le réveiller.

"Mon cœur, c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison." murmura-t-elle. Levi se frotta les yeux et les leva en direction de sa mère, Carla, ainsi qu'un homme avec de longs cheveux et des lunettes, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

"On dirait qu'Eren s'est fait un nouvel ami." dit-il avec un sourire tendre, avant de se baisser pour prendre Eren dans ses bras.

Eren s'éveilla quand son père tenta de le séparer de Levi.

"Hey, où est Levi ?" demanda-t-il, paniqué et somnolent, se tortillant pour être posé par terre.

"Eren, Levi doit rentrer maintenant." répondit Carla avec douceur. Aussitôt les pieds d'Eren posés au sol, il accourut vers Levi; l'entourant de ses bras en une ferme étreinte.

"Tu reviendras demain ?" s'enquit-il. Levi se raidit de surprise.

"Eren, ne lui mets pas la pression. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas venir tous les jours." dit gentiment Carla.

"J'aimerai bien... si j'ai le droit." répondit Levi nerveusement, bougeant maladroitement ses mains pour les enrouler autour d'Eren.

"Bien sûr que oui, tu es le bienvenu quand tu veux." sourit Carla.

"Super ! A demain !" s'exclama Eren, lâchant Levi avec un grand sourire avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne sa mère.

"Merci infiniment pour le dîner. Et pour tout le reste." dit Kuchel en enlaçant Carla amicalement. Elle s'éclaircit rudement la gorge, puis parut gênée.

"Aucun problème ! J'espère que nous deviendrons de grandes amies." sourit Carla.

"Et Kuchel, tu devrais me laisser jeter un œil à cette toux dès demain !" dit Grisha en lui serrant la main. Elle hocha la tête et conduit Levi à l'extérieur.

_._

_._

"Oh Levi, tu oublies ça." dit Eren en tendant le cheval en peluche que Levi avait câliné toute la soirée.

"C'est le tien." répondit Levi, un peu confus.

"Tu l'aimes bien et tu n'as pas beaucoup de jouets, je veux que tu le gardes."

Levi regarda Eren avec surprise pendant un moment avant de l'attraper lentement.

"M-merci." dit-il faiblement, souriant légèrement à Eren, serrant fort le jouet contre son torse, avant de rentrer avec sa mère à leur nouvel appartement. Les choses semblaient bien mieux maintenant que quelques heures auparavant.

_._

_._

"On dirait qu'Eren et toi vous entendez bien." remarqua Kuchel en bordant Levi dans son lit, assise sur le rebord et penchée au-dessus de lui. Levi câlinait son nouveau cheval en peluche et hocha la tête.

"Bien, peut-être que vous allez devenir de bons amis." dit Kuchel, embrassant son front et se levant pour partir.

"Maman ?" appela Levi à voix basse. Sa mère se retourna en attendant sa question.

"Est-ce que les garçons peuvent être des Omegas ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, ils peuvent." répondit-elle simplement.

"Tu penses que j'en serai un ?" Les yeux de Kuchel s'adoucirent et elle caressa les cheveux de son fils.

"Je n'en suis pas certaine. On ne saura pas avant que tu sois plus vieux, mais tu as effectivement quelques signes physiques propres aux Omegas."

"Eren a dit qu'il serait mon Alpha." ajouta Levi, évitant le regard de sa mère tandis qu'il sentit ses joues rosir.

"Il a dit ça ?" Kuchel eut un sourire en coin.

"Il est bizarre." Levi tenta de cacher sa gêne.

"Je pense qu'Eren ferait un très bon Alpha; il vient d'une famille très gentille qui aide les gens comme nous. J'ai rencontré Carla au supermarché et elle a tant fait pour nous. Elle m'a trouvé mon nouveau travail chez le fleuriste de l'hôpital et m'a proposé de louer leur appartement à un prix abordable." expliqua Kuchel; cela répondait aux questions que se posait Levi depuis les dernières semaines.

"Et peut-être que le père d'Eren soignera ta toux. C'est un bon docteur non ?" demanda Levi. Kuchel se contenta de lui sourire et lui fit un baiser de bonne nuit. Levi serra son cheval un peu plus fort et s'endormit dans son nouveau lit. Peut-être que cette chambre n'était pas si mal, pas avec quelqu'un comme Eren au-dessus de lui.

_._

_._

Le jour suivant, il tardait vivement à Levi de retourner jouer chez Eren, mais il avait trop peur de monter de lui-même. Eren lui avait dit de revenir, mais s'il avait oublié ? Et si Eren l'avait dit sur le moment mais ne le pensait pas du tout ? Et si Eren s'était rendu compte qu'il était un garçon de huit ans névrosé qui passait son temps à trop réfléchir ?

"Levi, il t'a invité, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas juste frapper à la porte ?" demanda Kuchel depuis la cuisine où elle rangeait les petites courses qu'ils venaient de faire.

"Et s'il a changé d'avis ?" retourna Levi, qui faisait le tour de la pièce.

"Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu veux que je monte avec toi ?" Levi réfléchit un moment, acceptant presque la proposition, avant que ses pensées ne soient interrompues par de petits coups à la porte.

Kuchel accourut pour ouvrir, révélant Eren qui semblait soucieux.

"Levi ! Je croyais que tu viendrais à la maison !" dit-il.

"Je...um. J'y allais. Je ne savais pas quand..." bégaya Levi avant que le visage d'Eren ne soit illuminé par un sourire familier.

"Génial ! Allez, viens ! Mon ami Armin est en haut !" déclara-t-il en prenant la main de Levi pour l'attirer au dehors.

"Si ton ami est là je peux rester ici." assura Levi, peu assuré.

"Non ! C'est mon meilleur ami, il faut que tu le rencontres !" continua Eren en le tirant par la main; il était étonnamment fort pour un garçon de 6 ans. Il le mena dans sa maison puis dans sa chambre où se trouvait un petit garçon blond; plus petit que Levi, même. Il était assis sur le lit en train de lire un livre. Il releva les yeux et sourit quand ils entrèrent.

"Armin, voici Levi. Il sera mon Omega un jour !" sourit Eren fièrement, faisant rougir Levi par la même occasion.

"Je ne suis pas encore un Omega." marmonna-t-il.

"Coucou." salua Armin avec un sourire. Levi lui retourna un hochement de tête.

"Tu veux faire quoi ?" s'enquit Eren, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Levi, un grand sourire sur son visage.

"J-je ne sais pas. On pourrait rejouer à Donkey Kong." suggéra timidement Levi.

"Oui ! Jouons à Donkey Kong 2 ! C'est le meilleur !" dit Eren en se précipitant dans le salon pour tout préparer.

"Il y a deux jeux Donkey Kong ?" demanda Levi tandis qu'Armin descendait du lit.

"Il en a trois, en fait." rit Armin. "Tu vas devoir apprendre à y jouer si tu veux être ami avec Eren, il adore les jeux vidéos." ajouta-t-il.

"Ça ne m'embête pas." répondit Levi doucement, en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Eren donna une manette à Armin et une autre à Levi avant de s'installer à côté du plus vieux garçon, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Levi rougit et le regarda.

"On a joué hier donc Armin peut être le joueur 1 et on partage l'autre." dit Eren joyeusement. Levi hocha la tête et la tourna en direction de la télévision, tentant de se concentrer sur le nouveau jeu.

_._

_._

Levi dut aller à sa nouvelle école le jour suivant. Sa mère l'emmena à pieds avant d'aller à son nouveau travail. Levi lui fit un bisou et lui souhaita bonne chance. Il était très heureux qu'elle ait cette opportunité: peut-être qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de travail si tard, ou de rentrer à la maison blessée, avec des hématomes, avec son odeur emplie de celles d'Alphas agressifs.

Il s'assit dans sa classe silencieusement, regardant un peu autour de lui avant que la maîtresse ne commence; priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne l'appelle pas au tableau. Les autres enfants étaient bruyants; riant et jouant ensemble, tout comme Eren. Seulement Levi ne semblait pas y prêter attention quand il s'agissait d'Eren. Ils étaient plus grands que lui, aussi. Eren avait raison, il n'était pas plus grand qu'un enfant en maternelle.

Il parvint à discuter un minimum la plupart de la journée, suivant le reste de la classe dans la cour pour la deuxième partie de la récréation de midi. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'enfants pour que Levi ne puisse ne serait-ce que s'approcher des jeux, même s'il aurait aimé aller un peu sur la balançoire.

"Levi !" Il entendit un cri strident avant d'être plaqué au sol; des bras enroulés autour de son cou en une ferme étreinte.

"Eren ?" s'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

"Eren Jaegar ! Reviens ici tout de suite !" hurla la petite maîtresse aux cheveux blancs depuis l'autre côté de la clôture. Les deux garçons lui accordèrent un regard énervé.

"Je ne suis pas sensé être là. La cour de récré de la maternelle est là-bas." dit Eren, avant d'attirer Levi vers la clôture.

"Et qui est ton ami, Eren ?" demanda la maîtresse.

"Voici Levi, Melle Rico. C'est mon partenaire_(ndt: "mate" en anglais. Dans les A/B/O, ça a une grande connotation sentimentale) _!" dit fièrement Eren, faisant rougir Levi une nouvelle fois, et Melle Rico rit.

"Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour prendre des décisions comme celle-ci ?"

"Je m'en fiche ! Il sera mon Omega et je le protégerai !" exigea Eren.

"D'accord. Les autres enfants ne sont pas censés jouer ici, mais si tu promets de rester là, je vous laisserai jouer tous les deux à côté de la porte." dit Rico.

"Merci Melle Rico !" s'écria Eren, attirant Levi pour qu'il s'asseye contre la clôture.

"Je ne savais pas que tu était dans mon école !" dit Eren en souriant.

"C'est mon premier jour." répondit Levi.

"Alors maintenant on peut se voir encore plus ! Et l'an prochain je serai dans la cour de récré avec toi !" dit Eren avec excitation.

"Ça va être bien." dit Levi en le gratifiant d'un petit sourire. Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure ensemble, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse et qu'ils doivent retourner dans leur classe respective.

_._

_._

"Hey regarde, Levi joue encore avec le petit de maternelle ! Quel naze !" ricana une fille grande aux cheveux bruns appelée Ymir. Elle était dans la même classe que Levi. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Levi avait commencé à passer ses récréations avec Eren et ses amis; ses camarades avaient remarqué et se moquaient de lui. Ils l'appelaient le bébé ou le naze à cause du fait qu'il traîne avec de plus jeunes enfants. Ça lui était égal, ils n'étaient rien pour lui, tout ce qui comptait était qu'il soit avec Eren.

Cependant Eren fut pris de colère aux mots de la fillette.

"Ne parle pas comme ça à mon Omega !" hurla-t-il en se levant et en essayant de paraître intimidant.

"Ton Omega ?" gloussa-t-elle; Reiner riant derrière elle.

"Oui mon Omega ! Je vais le protéger des gens comme toi !" Eren bomba le torse et se mit entre Levi et eux. Ymir et Reiner se moquaient, ainsi que d'autres enfants qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux.

"Ah ouais ? Comment ?" ricana Reiner, prenant Eren de haut; cela n'impressionna pas Eren. Reiner le poussa en riant, faisant presque tomber le brun à terre. Celui-ci se stabilisa rapidement et sauta sur Reiner en hurlant. Le blond l'arrêta et le poussa encore plus fort, le faisant trébucher sur la pelouse, toujours en riant. Eren s'était écorché le coude mais avait l'air plus en colère que jamais, sautant presque à la gorge de Reiner.

"Ne le touche pas !" gronda Levi avant de prendre son élan pour frapper le visage de Reiner avec force, faisant tomber le grand garçon à terre. Tous ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux regardaient Levi avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Puis arrivèrent les enseignants qui les séparèrent et les emmenèrent au bureau du Principal.

_._

_._

"Levi ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ?" Kuchel accourut dans le bureau, s'agenouillant devant lui avant de l'inspecter: il n'était pas blessé à l'exception de ses doigts égratignés.

"Je vais bien, Maman." marmonna-t-il. Kuchel jeta un regard à Reiner et son visage gonflé, ainsi qu'Ymir qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire narquois, à côté de Levi.

"On parlera quand je sortirai." l'avertit-elle avant d'entrer dans le bureau du Principal, où les enseignants et les autres parents l'attendaient.

_._

_._

"Tu sais, t'es pas si mal, Levi." dit Ymir quand ils furent seuls. Levi la regarda étrangement en réponse.

"Tu m'as embêté, j'ai frappé Reiner et nous ai envoyé chez le Principal, et maintenant tu penses que je suis pas si mal ?" demanda-t-il, un sourcil relevé.

"Hey, peu de gamins peuvent mettre Reiner K.O., surtout ceux qui sont aussi petits que toi." sourit-elle.

"C'est vrai, c'était un bon coup de poing." rit Reiner à côté d'elle.

"Soyons amis." déclara-t-elle. Levi les fixa avec incrédulité pendant un instant.

"Vous ne devez pas vous en prendre à Eren." dit-il avec un regard noir.

"Promis." répondirent-ils en souriant.

"Vous irez vous excuser auprès de lui." ajouta Levi.

"Ça marche." acquiescèrent-ils.

"D'accord, soyons amis." dit Levi en se rasseyant dans sa chaise, attendant sa mère.

_._

_._

Kuchel n'était pas contente quand elle sortit du bureau. Les trois furent renvoyés pour le reste de la journée et Levi était banni de la maternelle pendant l'heure du déjeuner jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Heureusement, l'année scolaire était bientôt terminée; Eren et lui pourraient passer l'été ensemble et passeraient leur prochaine année dans la même cour de récréation.

Levi suivit sa mère pour qu'elle retourne au travail.

"Tu es fâchée ?" lui demanda-t-il silencieusement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que sa mère soit en colère contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de frapper ce garçon ? Je croyais que tu avais plus de jugeote que ça !" souffla Kuchel avec exaspération, ce qui la fit douloureusement tousser.

"Il a poussé Eren." dit Levi en regardant ses pieds, haïssant les moments où sa mère toussait, encore plus quand c'était à cause de lui.

"Il a quoi ?! Ce garçon est deux fois plus grand que toi ! Et Eren !" s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux ronds de consternation.

"Ils étaient en train de se moquer de moi parce que je passe la récré avec Eren et qu'il est en maternelle. Eren s'est fâché et a essayé de le taper, Reiner l'a poussé donc je l'ai frappé." expliqua Levi.

"Est-ce qu'Eren va bien ? Je n'ai vu ni lui ni Carla." s'enquit Kuchel.

"J'ai dit à la maîtresse qu'Eren n'avait rien fait." Kuchel s'arrêta de marcher et s'agenouilla devant son fils.

"C'était courageux de ta part de prendre soin d'Eren. Même si je n'approuve pas la violence, je suis contente que tu ne les aies pas laissé toucher Eren." dit Kuchel en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Je sais qu'il est très concentré sur le fait de te protéger, mais un bon Omega veille sur son Alpha aussi." dit-elle en se levant avant de reprendre sa marche. "Je veux que tu te tiennes loin d'eux à présent."

"Ils veulent qu'on soit amis maintenant." dit Levi nonchalamment. Kuchel le regarda comme s'il était fou.

"Ils ont bien aimé que je puisse mettre Reiner à terre. Je leur ai dit de laisser Eren tranquille." dit-il. Kuchel secoua la tête.

"Les enfants sont bizarres." rit-elle. "S'ils sont autre chose qu'amicaux avec toi, je veux que tu t'éloignes d'eux." avertit-elle. Levi hocha la tête.

Kuchel retourna au fleuriste tandis que Levi alla se mettre à l'aise dans la salle de pause à côté; comme il le faisait tous les jours après l'école pour faire ses devoirs et n'embêter personne. Parfois il s'asseyait derrière le comptoir du fleuriste, mais le personnel de l'hôpital et les infirmières qui allaient dans cette salle de pause l'adoraient, et lui achetaient souvent un goûter au distributeur automatique.

_._

_._

"Levi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Grisha avec surprise en entrant dans la pièce. Levi leva les yeux de ses devoirs et regarda le Docteur.

"On m'a envoyé à la maison plus tôt, Maman est encore au travail." répondit-il, toujours un peu timide avec le père d'Eren.

"Tu viens ici tous les jours après l'école ?" s'enquit Grisha; Levi hocha la tête.

"Eh bien ça répond aux questions incessantes d'Eren." gloussa l'homme en s'asseyant en face de Levi.

"Eren et toi êtes de très bons amis, huh ?"demanda-t-il; Levi hocha de nouveau la tête, un peu intimidé.

"C'est bien. Eren a eu plein de différents amis mais on dirait qu'il te trouve très spécial." expliqua Grisha.

"Je ne le suis pas." murmura Levi.

"Et alors ? Si Eren pense que tu es spécial, est-ce que ce n'est pas tout ce dont tu as besoin pour l'être ?" Levi lui sourit et opina de la tête.

"Bon, content de t'avoir vu, Levi. J'étais juste venu prendre un café; je dois retourner travailler." dit Grisha en prenant quelques pièces dans sa poche pour la machine à café; il donna la monnaie à Levi avec un sourire. Levi le remercia, puis utilisa les pièces pour s'acheter un thé aux herbes.

_._

_._

Kuchel et Levi rentrèrent à la maison après son travail; il était plis tard que d'habitude puisqu'elle avait pris une pause pour aller chercher Levi à l'école. Eren les attendait de pied ferme devant la fenêtre. Si tôt leur voiture garée sur le parking, Eren sortit en trombe; sa mère l'appelant. Eren accourut vers Levi, jetant ses bras autour de lui. Carla apparut derrière lui, affolée.

"Eren, je me fiche de qui tu vois sur le parking, tu ne dois pas sortir comme ça sans me le dire !" le réprimanda-t-elle.

"Je t'ai créé des ennuis," dit Eren à Levi, ignorant complètement sa mère.

"Il a été inquiet tout l'après-midi, il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi." dit Carla à Kuchel.

"Je n'ai pas d'ennuis. Ça va, toi ?" demanda Levi; Eren hocha la tête, le tenant toujours fermement dans ses bras.

"Apparemment il y a eu un peu d'agitation à l'heure du déjeuner aujourd'hui. Levi a été envoyé chez le Principal." expliqua Kuchel.

"Kuchel, Levi, venez dîner avec nous, il est tard. Nous avons des restes." dit Carla en menant Kuchel à l'intérieur, suivie des deux garçons; Eren tenant la main de Levi avec force.

_._

_._

"Bon, Eren, dit bonne nuit à Levi, c'est l'heure de dormir." dit Carla depuis le seuil de sa chambre.

"Est-ce que Levi peut rester dormir ?" gémit Eren, somnolent; il était bien plus tard que son heure de coucher habituelle.

Carla regarda Kuchel qui sourit à Levi avec douceur.

"Tu veux rester dormir ? C'est vendredi après tout, tu n'as pas école demain." demanda-t-elle.

"Ça va aller, toute seule ?" s'enquit Levi, et Kuchel rit légèrement.

"Ça ira, et je suis juste en bas si tu as besoin de moi." le rassura-t-elle. Levi regarda Eren qui la câlinait, puis hocha la tête.

Ils se préparèrent pour aller au lit; Levi emprunta un pyjama et une brosse à dents, puis leurs mères les bordèrent dans le lit d'Eren avant de revenir dans le salon pour continuer leur conversation.

Eren s'endormit presque instantanément, ses bras entourant Levi de manière protectrice. Levi eut plus de mal à s'endormir. Il n'avait jamais passé une nuit sans sa mère auparavant; il ne dormait même pas encore toutes les nuits dans sa propre chambre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il gémissait jusqu'à ce qu'Eren s'éveille à côté de lui. Eren le regarda avec des yeux endormis avant de s'approcher de lui et de frotter son cou contre le sien.

"Q-quoi ?" demanda Levi, confus.

"Mon père frotte son cou contre celui de ma mère tout le temps. Ça la fait sentir comme lui et elle n'est plus triste après qu'il ait fait ça." expliqua Eren, tout près de Levi.

Levi inspira profondément, son nez enfoui dans l'épaule d'Eren: il ne sentait rien, ils étaient trop jeunes, ils n'avait pas encore développé l'odeur qu'ils auraient quand leur dynamique_(ndt: "dynamic": leur nature Alpha, Beta ou Omega)_ se dévoilerait, mais le geste d'Eren le fit se sentir un peu mieux. Eren s'endormit encore avant Levi, mais celui-ci se sentait beaucoup mieux et tomba dans les bras de Morphée peu de temps après.

_._

_._

"Alors Levi, tu as parlé au Papa d'Eren hier à l'hôpital ?" demanda Carla tandis que les garçons s'assirent à table pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, toujours vêtus de leur pyjama et les cheveux ébouriffés. Levi hocha la tête avant de la remercier pour les céréales qu'elle avait placé devant lui.

"Eh bien j'ai parlé à ta Maman hier soir, et que dirais-tu de rentrer à la maison avec Eren tous les jours après l'école jusqu'à ce que ta Maman arrive ?" proposa Carla.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Levi, regardant Eren qui souriait d'excitation, la bouche pleine de céréales. Carla acquiesça joyeusement.

"J'adorerais." dit Levi en souriant avant de prendre une nouvelle cuillère de céréales, Eren fou de joie à côté de lui.

_._

_._

Levi rentra avec Eren pour la première fois le lundi suivant. Tous les jours après l'école, il se rendait dans l'entrée de la maternelle où Eren le saluait avec un sourire et le menait par la main jusqu'à la voiture de sa mère.

Il mit un peu de temps à s'habituer; aussi ennuyeuses et inconfortables furent les après-midi sur le sol du fleuriste, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être séparé de sa mère aussi longtemps. Ça aidait d'être avec Eren; ils passaient toutes leurs après-midi ensemble. Carla leur donnait un goûter, Levi aidait Eren avec ses devoirs tout en faisant les siens, puis ils jouaient ou regardaient la télé jusqu'à ce que Kuchel rentre à la maison. Parfois ils mangeaient avec Carla, Grisha et Eren; la plupart du temps, ils descendaient et Kuchel leur préparer à dîner pour tous les deux.

_._

_._

La vie était mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été pour Levi. Sa mère semblait heureuse dans son nouveau travail; ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, mais toujours plus qu'avant, suffisamment pour acheter de la vraie nourriture et des produits indispensables. Kuchel paraissait en meilleure forme et avait même pris un peu de poids, et elle avait l'air en bien meilleure santé. Elle toussait encore assez sévèrement, mais au moins elle ne tremblait plus de tout son corps à chaque fois.

Levi était heureux que Kuchel et Carla soient devenues de si grandes amies, il n'avait jamais vu sa mère rire et sourire avec un autre adulte auparavant. Il adorait Carla; il se sentait presque aussi bien avec elle qu'avec sa propre mère. Il devenait proche d'un tas de personnes; ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il s'était étonnamment rapproché d'Armin; les deux garçons avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'aucun d'eux n'avait avec Eren: ils aimaient lire, apprendre de nouvelles connaissances, et juste faire les choses en silence.

Cela dit, rien ne changerait les sentiments de Levi à l'égard d'Eren: le garçon bruyant et excité avait capturé son cœur, et aucun intérêt commun avec quelqu'un d'autre ne changerait le fait qu'Eren était sa personne préférée. A part sa mère, il n'y avait personne avec qui il aurait préféré passer du temps qu'Eren, et le sentiment semblait réciproque. Levi s'était persuadé qu'Eren se serait lassé de lui à présent – sa mère lui avait souvent dit qu'il s'inquiétait trop pour un enfant de 8 ans – mais Eren était aussi attaché à lui après plusieurs mois qu'il l'était les premières semaines.

Eren avait été plutôt contrarié par le fait que Levi ne passait plus sa récréation de midi avec lui, mais passer du temps avec lui tous les jours après l'école rattrapait un peu le coup, et peu après il était redevenu lui-même, heureux et énergique. Levi avait commencé à passer l'heure du déjeuner avec Ymir, Reiner, et la cousine de Reiner, Annie, qui était dans une autre classe mais avec qui Levi s'entendait bien: elle était petite avec un visage stoïque et intimidant, tout comme lui, donc ils s'entendirent assez rapidement. C'était sympa d'avoir des amis, de ne pas être le dernier choisi quand il fallait faire des groupes, ou de ne pas passer la récréation seul face à son bureau. Maintenant, il passait du bon temps à l'école.

Avoir des amis était agréable.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce chapitre parle de la première chaleur de Levi (le terme "chaleur" me rebute mais je n'ai pas pu le traduire autrement, je suis désolée XD )

Il a quelques scènes un peu sexuelles, mais ce ne sont encore que des enfants alors ils ne vont pas "le faire".

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review**, elles m'aident à me motiver !

Bonne lecture \o/

* * *

L'année scolaire suivante, Levi présenta officiellement Eren à ses amis, comme ils partageaient maintenant la même cour de récréation, et Eren fit de même. Ils devinrent plutôt proches; Ymir et Reiner ne semblaient même pas prendre en compte qu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Ymir se prit même d'affection pour Krista.

Levi aimait vraiment beaucoup Krista, elle était très similaire à Armin; calme et douce. Quand ils étaient en grand groupe, Krista, Armin, Annie et Levi avaient tendance à se ressembler sur le côté.

C'était le cas à cet instant, tandis que le reste du groupe jouait à Mario Kart. C'était les vacances de Noël et les parents d'Eren avaient décidé d'organiser une petite fête pour Noël et l'anniversaire de Levi. Ce n'était pas exactement une fête pour enfants mais Levi passait un très bon moment avec ses amis; ils avaient bien mangé et il avait eu droit à un gâteau d'anniversaire.

"Aww, vous êtes adorables." rit Carla, un plateau de biscuits de Noël dans la main. Ils étaient, tous les quatre, collés les uns aux autres sous une couverture pendant qu'ils regardaient les autres jouer à la Nintendo.

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les Omegas aiment rester ensemble." dit le père de Krista qui était non loin de là.

"Rod, ce sont des enfants ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce que sera leur dynamique." souffla Carla.

"Je dis ça comme ça. Ils ont les caractéristiques, et ils sont blottis les uns contre les autres. C'est plutôt évident." dit-il. Carla allait réfuter sa théorie, mais fut coupée net.

"Levi va être un Omega ! C'est mon partenaire !" intervint Eren depuis devant la télé, concentré sur son personnage.

"Eren, Levi ne sera peut-être pas un Omega. Tu devras l'accepter quelle que soit sa nature." dit Carla, attirant l'attention d'Eren. Il desserra un peu les mains de sa manette et son regard alterna entre sa mère et Levi.

"Est-ce qu'il peut quand même être mon partenaire s'il n'est pas un Omega ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix teinté de désespoir et de peur. Le visage de Carla s'adoucit.

"Bien sûr que oui. Dynamique et genre n'ont pas d'importance si les deux personnes veulent être ensemble." expliqua-t-elle. Les yeux d'Eren étaient fixés sur Levi, puis il se leva et accourut vers lui; il s'assit entre Armin et Levi, entourant la taille de Levi de son bras. Ce dernier rougit.

"Hey, tu n'es pas le seul avec un Omega, hein." dit Ymir en s'asseyant à côté de Levi pour câliner Krista.

"Bon, les enfants, il est temps que Levi ouvre ses cadeaux." rit Carla, et tout le monde se mit en cercle autour des cadeaux que Kuchel avait posés devant Levi.

Eren était si excité à l'idée que Levi ouvre ses cadeaux; s'il avait été un tout petit peu plus près du plus vieux, Levi aurait été assis sur ses genoux. Même si Levi s'en fichait, il aimait la chaleur qui se dégageait de la peau d'Eren. Levi avait eu de super cadeaux: quelques jouets, des livres, des vêtements. Il remercia tout le monde plusieurs fois, avant qu'ils ne partent à la fin de la soirée.

.

"Est-ce que Levi peut rester ?" demanda Eren tandis que Kuchel et Levi rangeaient leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux.

"Eren, demain c'est Noël et l'anniversaire de Levi, je suis certaine qu'il aimerait passer la nuit avec sa Maman, et toi aussi tu devrais !" dit Carla avec un regard amusé.

"D'accoooord. Tu viens dîner demain, hein ?" demanda Eren. Levi acquiesça de la tête, il était excité: ça allait être leur premier dîner de Noël en famille, même si ce n'était pas sa propre famille.

.

"Joyeux presque anniversaire Levi." dit Eren en s'approchant pour embrasser sa joue. Les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent et ses joues rougirent furieusement.

"M-merci." bégaya-t-il, admirant le visage radieux et les yeux brillants d'Eren, avant que sa mère et lui ne redescendent dans leur appartement.

.

.

.

"Mais je n'ai pas envie de déménager !" hurla Eren, 10 ans, à ses parents.

Le coeur de Levi s'arrêta entendant la voix d'Eren par la fenêtre. Déménager ? Eren n'avait pas le droit de déménager. Eren devait vivre au-dessus. Toujours ! Il entendit les parents d'Eren lui parler mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'ils disaient, il entendit Eren crier un peu plus avant que la porte principale ne claque Levi accourut à la porte de son appartement et entendit quelqu'un frapper; il ouvrit et se retrouva dans les bras de l'autre garçon.

"Ils veulent déménager ! Je ne peux pas, je veux rester avec toi." sanglota Eren dans le cou de Levi, le tenant fermement dans ses bras. Levi ne savait pas quoi dire; il se contenta de caresser les cheveux d'Eren silencieusement.

"Eren, qu'y a-t-il ?" Kuchel sortit de la salle de bains, l'air inquiet.

"Eren, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Même pour venir ici." dit Carla, apparaissant à la porte, un peu essoufflée.

"Je ne veux pas déménager ! Je veux rester ici avec Levi !" hurla Eren avec colère.

"Eren, on ne va pas très loin. Allez viens, remontons pour discuter." dit Carla, lançant un sourire désolé à Kuchel. Levi sentit qu'elle était déjà au courant.

.

.

Le père d'Eren était devenu un chirurgien de renom; très prestigieux dans la communauté scientifique, et il avait senti qu'il était temps pour eux de partir de leur petite et modeste maison et d'aller vivre dans un quartier un peu plus chic. C'était plus près de l'hôpital, et beaucoup de personnes importantes avec qui Grisha travaillait y vivaient. C'était plus adapté à la vie qu'il souhaitait pour sa famille.

.

.

"Alors maintenant Levi va aller dans une autre école que la mienne _ET _il va vivre dans une autre maison ?" hurla Eren. "Ils ne peuvent pas venir avec nous ?" ajouta-t-il, serrant la main de Levi, refusant de la lâcher.

"Kuchel et Levi veulent rester ici." répondit simplement Grisha.

"Les gens qui vont racheter la maison ont accepté de les loger comme si c'était nous, et c'est mieux pour eux de rester. Levi peut toujours venir à la maison tous les jours s'il en a envie. Notre nouvelle maison sera plus près de l'hôpital donc il pourra rentrer à pied avec sa Maman quand elle sortira du travail. Levi est un grand garçon maintenant, il peut venir tout seul après les cours." expliqua Carla.

C'était vrai, Levi était au collège depuis le début de l'année, il venait d'avoir 12 ans et était assez âgé pour rester tout seul à la maison en attendant que sa mère rentre du travail. Enfin, ça lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit: il aimait ses après-midi avec Eren, rentrer avec lui puisqu'ils le pouvaient maintenant, faire leurs devoirs ensemble, et juste passer du temps avec lui.

"Si je peux toujours venir alors ça va." dit-il.

"Évidemment ! Tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous, Levi." répondit Carla.

Eren passa ses bras autour de Levi une nouvelle fois, ses grands yeux verts emplis de larmes.

"Ça ne sera pas si terrible. Vous vous verrez encore tout le temps." ajouta Carla, tentant de convaincre son fils avec un sourire. Eren marmonna quelques chose avant de mener Levi jusqu'à sa chambre. Le garçon, habituellement bruyant et plein de vie, était à présent silencieux, presque léthargique. Il attira Levi sur son lit et le câlina, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. L'humidité de ses yeux mouillant le t-shirt de Levi. Celui-ci passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Eren pour le rassurer.

Levi tenta d'écouter la conversation étouffée qui avait lieu dans la cuisiner, mais c'était dur à entendre. Il s'endormit rapidement; Eren faisant de même peu avant lui. Être blotti contre Eren de cette façon était toujours relaxant et confortable; comme ils faisaient la même taille, il avait toujours été facile de se mettre dans toutes les positions possibles, mais à présent Eren commençait à le surpasser en taille, à son grand désarroi. Ça blessait son ego qu'un garçon de presque 3 ans de moins que lui soit plus grand, mais en même temps il s'en fichait totalement.

.

.

Quand Levi et Eren se réveillèrent, Kuchel était partie. Carla leur dit qu'elle était sortie et que Levi resterait pour dîner.

"C'est qui, ça, avec ta mère ?" demanda Eren en voyant Kuchel sur le trottoir en face de la maison avec un homme étrange. Il était de taille moyenne, plutôt mince avec des cheveux bruns. Levi ne savait pas qui il était mais il le reconnaissait. Il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois au cours de sa vie et à chaque fois la toux de sa mère empirait. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa toux pouvait être en lien avec cet homme, mais quand Kuchel avait des quintes de toux régulières si sévères qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer après la disparition de cet homme, il n'importait pas que ça ait du sens: Levi ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche de lui.

"Un homme mauvais." dit Levi sombrement en s'approchant de la porte, Eren sur ses talons. Il ouvrit la porte, interrompant toute conversation intime qu'ils aient pu avoir.

"Levi ! Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Kuchel, surprise.

"Il est temps de rentrer." dit Levi simplement, jetant à l'homme un regard noir.

"Levi, tu te souviens de Lyell." dit Kuchel. Levi ne répondit pas.

"Eh ben, ils font peur ces gosses." rit l'homme nommé Lyell.

"Voici Eren, il est convaincu d'être l'Alpha de Levi." gloussa Kuchel.

"Je le suis." grogna Eren. Lyell se contenta de rire.

"Bon, Kuchel. On se voit la semaine prochaine ?" Elle hocha la tête en souriant et agita la main tandis qu'il repartit vers sa voiture.

.

.

"Je n'aime pas ce mec." dit Levi après avoir dit au revoir à Eren.

"Levi, tu le connais à peine !" répondit Kuchel.

"A chaque fois qu'il part tu es malade !" s'écria Levi.

"N'importe quoi !" rit-elle.

"Si, c'est vrai." grimaça Levi.

"Tu es mignon. Et ton petit-ami est adorable. Il bouillonnait derrière toi." rit Kuchel à nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami." marmonna Levi.

"Par encore, non. Mais vous finirez ensemble. Vous êtes épris depuis que vous vous connaissez."

"Tu changes de sujet." dit Levi.

"Exactement. Maintenant va te coucher, il est tard." Kuchel embrassa le haut de sa tête.

"Je ne l'aime pas." grogna Levi.

"Je suis adulte. Ça va aller." le rassura-t-elle. Levi soupira mais la prit dans ses bras et alla se préparer pour aller au lit.

.

.

Eren déménagea bel et bien. Ce n'était pas loin mais il n'était pas non plus juste en haut. Levi alla bien chez lui tous les jours après les cours, et ils passèrent presque tout l'été ensemble. C'était comme s'ils habitaient encore au même endroit, sauf quand il était temps d'aller au lit et que Levi devait traverser la ville au lieu de descendre les escaliers.

.

Avec le temps, Levi obtint de bonnes notes et il avait trop de devoirs pour les emmener chez Eren; il avait besoin de rentrer pour se concentrer. Aussi, après environ un an à traîner constamment autour de sa mère, Lyell disparut encore. Comme toujours.

Levi n'était pas triste de le voir partir; ce mec était un con. Il ne traitait pas bien Kuchel et blâmait souvent Levi pour sa nature d'Omega, même s'il ne s'était pas encore présenté comme tel. Apparemment c'était mal d'être une femelle Omega; pour un mâle, c'était embarrassant.

Levi avait le sentiment que cet homme était son père, même si sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit et qu'il n'en avait honnêtement rien à faire. Le seul inconvénient à son départ était que Kuchel était de nouveau tombée malade, comme il l'avait prédit.

Sa toux était pire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il l'entendait tousser dans la salle de bains tous les matin avant qu'elle ne parte pour le travail, ou il la voyait perdre son souffle en plein milieu d'une conversation, si bien qu'elle devait prendre un moment pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

.

.

"Maman ?" appela Levi depuis la salle de bains. Il avait trouvé quelques pétales bleus sur le sol, les regardant avec curiosité.

"Oui ?" répondit Kuchel en arrivant au seuil de la porte. Elle avait l'air maigre et épuisée, plus encore que si c'était simplement à cause de sa toux. Levi suspectait les nouveaux propriétaires de ne pas lui avoir fait la même offre de location que les parents d'Eren. Même si les parents d'Eren les avaient payés pour (Levi savait écouter aux portes par moments), ils n'avait pas respecté leur engagement, et le salaire de Kuchel n'était pas suffisant pour couvrir leurs dépenses. Elle faisait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires et Levi n'était pas entièrement convaincu qu'elle les effectuait chez le fleuriste.

Une autre raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas passer autant de temps avec Eren qu'avant: il devait prendre soin de sa mère. Elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il insistait pour faire le ménage, la cuisine, il l'aidait autant que possible.

C'est pourquoi, ce samedi matin là, il s'apprêtait à nettoyer la salle de bains après que sa mère se soit préparée pour faire des heures supplémentaires au travail.

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Levi, les pétales dans ses mains. Kuchel pâlit légèrement mais prit une expression curieuse.

"On dirait des hortensias bleus _(ndt: Blue Hydrangeas)_". Elle haussa les épaules.

"D'où est-ce qu'ils viennent ?" demanda Levi.

"Levi, je travaille chez un fleuriste. Ils étaient probablement accrochés à mes vêtement." répondit-elle.

Levi la fixa un moment puis lâcha l'affaire. Il ne la croyait pas mais il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle cachait, et elle était aussi têtue que lui.

"Très bien. Tu veux que je t'accompagne au travail ?" demanda-t-il.

"Parfait, tu pourras rendre visite à Eren. Ça fait un moment que tu ne l'as pas vu." sourit sa mère. Levi hocha la tête, puis partit se préparer.

.

.

"Levi ! On ne t'a pas vu depuis un moment ! Entre !" sourit Carla en les voyant à la porte. "Kuchel, tu viens aussi ? Ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté !" continua-t-elle en les menant à l'intérieur.

"Non désolée, je dois aller au travail. Levi voulait voir Eren, ça ne te dérange pas ?" demanda Kuchel.

"Bien sûr que non ! Levi est toujours le bienvenu. Et tu dois venir plus souvent. Et manger plus aussi, tu commences à revenir au poids où je t'ai connue." Carla l'enlaça. Kuchel hocha la tête avec un sourire et retourna son étreinte.

"On se verra bientôt." promit-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Levi pour l'embrasser et dit au revoir.

"Comment va ta mère, Levi ? Sincèrement ?" demanda Carla, de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Elle ne me dit rien. Mais elle ne va pas très bien." répondit Levi; Carla lui sourit légèrement.

"Eren est encore au lit, est-ce que tu aimerais boire un thé ?" proposa-t-elle. Levi accepta et ils allèrent dans la cuisine.

Carla prépara le thé; ils s'assirent et commencèrent à discuter. Levi lui parla de l'état de santé de sa mère; de sa toux, de ses heures supplémentaire, de sa perte de poids, de comment elle était à chaque fois que _Lyell _débarquait dans leur vie. Il était très inquiet pour elle et le gardait pour lui depuis un moment, mais avec Carla ça sortait tout seul. Elle était comme une seconde mère pour lui, depuis ces dernières années. Qui de mieux que la femme qui l'avait pratiquement élevé pour le rassurer sur les problèmes de sa propre mère ?

"Elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle va bien mais ce n'est pas vrai.3 dit Levi, la voix tremblante.

"Ça va aller Levi. Je vais lui parler, essayer de lui trouver de l'aide, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as 14 ans, tu ne devrais pas avoir à gérer cela. Je crois que le stress te ronge, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien non plus." dit Carla en mettant sa main sur son front. Il est vrai qu'il se sentait chaud et pas dans son assiette, mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa mère; il devait l'aider autant que possible.

"Je vais bien." dit-il avec un petit sourire reconnaissant.

"Maman, c'est quoi cette odeur ?" demanda Eren, entrant dans la cuisine en frottant ses yeux endormis. Carla le regarda d'un air curieux, mais dès que ses grands yeux couleur océan s'ouvrirent, ils s'écarquillèrent et il accourut vers l'autre garçon, jetant ses bras autour de son cou. Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines que Levi était venu mais Eren avait toujours été mélodramatique et émotif, surtout quand il s'agissait de Levi. Cela ne dérangeait pas le plus vieux, il aimait qu'Eren soit aussi pot de colle avec lui.

"Hey." gloussa Levi.

"Tu es là." marmonna Eren dans l'épaule de Levi.

"Ouais, désolé d'avoir été aussi occupé." répondit Levi.

"Eren, mange ton petit déjeuner et Levi et toi pourrez aller passer un peu de temps ensemble. Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme alors vous pourriez faire quelque chose de calme." dit Carla en se levant pour lui apporter de la nourriture. Eren hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de Levi, lui souriant gaiement.

Ils finirent par regarder des films et jouer aux jeux vidéos presque toute la journée. Levi ne se sentait pas très bien alors c'était sympa de se relaxer avec Eren. Eren semblait plus câlin que d'habitude, se rapprochant de lui pendant qu'ils jouaient, sûrement parce que le plus vieux n'avait pas été là depuis si longtemps. Levi s'en fichait; pour être honnête, Eren lui avait manqué. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin du contact physique, ça l'aidait à se détendre après s'être senti autant sur les nerfs.

.

.

.

"Maman !" hurla Levi. Sa mère sortit en trombe de la chambre, un mouchoir sur la bouche et ses yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude.

"Qu'y a-t-il Levi ? Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix rauque à cause des quintes de toux qu'elle venait d'avoir. Levi lui montra les pétales qu'il venait de trouver. Il en trouvait partout dans la maison depuis quelques semaines. Sa mère insistait en disant que ça venait du fleuriste et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.

"Pourquoi il a du sang dessus ?" s'enquit Levi. Kuchel pâlit.

"J-je..." bégaya-t-elle. Les yeux de Levi s'emplirent de larmes.

"Tu es vraiment malade, n'est-ce pas ?" souffla-t-il.

"Ça va aller. Carla et Grisha m'aident. Je vais guérir." dit Kuchel, prenant son fils dans ses bras.

"Tu promets ?" dit Levi, sa voix vacillante comme s'il était encore un enfant.

"Bien sûr. Ça va aller et tu dois arrêter de t'inquiéter. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien et tu te sens chaud. Peut-être que tu devrais rester à la maison aujourd'hui ?" suggéra Kuchel.

"Seulement si tu restes aussi."

"Levi, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me le permettre." soupira Kuchel. Levi hocha la tête.

"Ça va aller." dit-il, la prenant fort dans ses bras.

.

.

Kuchel semblait vraiment aller mieux. Levi trouvait encore des pétales de fleur bleus dans la maison, malgré les efforts de Kuchel à tenter de les nettoyer, mais au moins ils n'étaient plus ensanglantés.

Levi avait fait des recherches sur l'état de santé de sa mère, et il avait trouvé quelques pistes. Apparemment elle avait une maladie extrêmement rare, et de ce qu'il en savait, c'était de la faute de cet homme. Sa mère ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de détails mais elle lui avait assuré que Grisha faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour elle.

.

"Mec, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien." remarqua Annie en s'asseyant à côté de Levi au self, suivie de Reiner et Ymir. Levi les avait à peine remarqué, il avait trop de choses en tête.

"Ton odeur aussi est bizarre." dit Reiner en prenant une énorme bouchée de frites. Levi le dévisagea.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un putain d'Alpha que tu peux te permettre de renifler les gens sans leur permission." grogna Levi avec irritation. Honnêtement, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout; il ne se sentait pas bien depuis des semaines, des mois, même. Cela dit, ça allait un peu mieux depuis quelques jours. Sa tête commençait à être embrumée, sa peau était inconfortablement chaude et sensible. Il avait l'estomac retourné et des crampes musculaires. Il devait forcément couver quelque chose.

"Mais il a raison, tu sens vraiment bizarre. D'habitude, tu sens rien." dit Ymir. Elle s'était présentée comme Alpha quelques mois plus tôt et pouvait maintenant capter facilement les odeurs. Annie fit tomber sa cuillère sur la table, les yeux écarquillés; ce fut un brusque changement par rapport à son habituelle expression stoique.

"Oh merde, tu te présentes." dit-elle. _(ndt: sa dynamique se dévoile)_

"Quoi ? Non, pas du tout !" souffla Levi.

"Sans rire, mec. C'est vraiment ça. Merde, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt." dit Annie en se levant.

"Allez viens, on va voir l'infirmière." dit-elle en le tirant pas le bras. Levi la repoussa.

"Je vais bien. Laisse-moi tranquille." grommela Levi, posant sa tête dans ses bras sur la table.

"Non, Levi, je pense qu'elle a raison. Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière." dit Reiner, son visage doux et inquiet.

"Ouais, ton odeur commence à être vraiment forte et les autres sont en train de le remarquer." dit Ymir en regardant autour d'eux. Levi fit de même et plusieurs personnes le regardaient; réagissant à son odeur. Il hocha la tête, prit la main d'Annie et se leva. Reiner et Ymir les suivirent rapidement et amenèrent Levi à l'infirmerie. Levi les entendit menacer quiconque s'approchait trop près; surtout les Alphas plus vieux.

"Dégage, mon gars, il est pris." grogna Reiner tandis qu'ils traversèrent le dernier couloir avant leur destination. Ymir et Reiner attendirent à l'extérieur, et Annie l'accompagna à l'intérieur. L'infirmière souffla quand elle le vit, Levi était pratiquement sûr de l'avoir entendue dire 'je hais mon travail' avant qu'elle ne le mène au dortoir.

.

"Je suis un Omega, c'est ça ?" gémit Levi en s'allongeant sur le lit trop dur.

"Ouais." répondit Annie, assise au bord du lit près de lui. Elle caressa ses cheveux en arrière. Elle s'était présentée comme Omega quelques mois plus tôt; elle avait enfin réussi à l'accepter mais n'en était pas très contente.

"Merde." dit Levi, jetant ses bras sur ses yeux.

"Quel est le problème ? Tu as un Alpha aux yeux étincelants qui t'attend, non ?" sourit Annie.

"Il a 12 ans. Ce n'est pas un Alpha. D'ailleurs, il ne dit plus ça." dit Levi, tandis qu'une douloureuse crampe envahit son estomac. Annie lui fit un sourire sournois et continua à caresser ses cheveux humides.

Elle était étonnamment douce malgré son apparence froide et son attitude sévère; Levi et elle étaient pareils pour ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez à l'aise avec quelqu'un, ils paraissaient ennuyés et contrariés, ce qui avait souvent fait fuir les gens. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'Eren n'entre dans la vie de Levi; Eren qui l'avait instantanément accueilli, et maintenant il avait plus d'amis qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé; même si le seul qui comptait vraiment était lui.

"Bien." dit l'infirmière Marie en revenant avec un sac. "J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut pour que tu rentres jusqu'à chez toi, ta mère devra t'acheter le reste. Selon ton dossier, elle est aussi une Omega, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. J'ai un bloqueur d'odeur, une serviette hygiénique, et un médicament qui devrait contenir tes chaleurs pendant 30 minutes, largement assez longtemps pour te laisser rentrer chez toi. J'ai aussi une pilule abortive mais tu n'as que 14 ans et j'espère que tu n'en auras pas besoin. Je le donnerai à ta mère quand elle viendra te chercher." expliqua-t-elle.

"Non ! J-je ne pourrai pas juste prendre le médicament et rentrer vite chez moi ? Ma mère travaille et elle est malade. Je ne veux pas la forcer à venir me chercher." supplia Levi en se recroquevillant sur lui-même alors que son estomac le tordait de douleur.

"Non, malheureusement je n'ai pas le droit de laisser sortir un élève se présentant sans un parent ou un tuteur. Surtout un Omega. Je dois appeler ta mère." dit l'infirmière Marie.

"Non, s'il vous plaît." insista Levi, respirant lourdement entre chaque crampe, tentant de ne pas pleurer.

.

"Puis-je vous parler s'il vous plaît ?" dit Annie en menant l'infirmière dans son bureau. La tête de Levi commença à tourner; il se sentait complètement étourdi et son estomac faisait des noeuds. Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir; plus il perdait conscience, moins la douleur se fait sentir. Il accueillit le sommeil avec gratitude.

.

"Levi, c'est l'heure de se lever." Levi entendit une douce voix et sentit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit le visage radieux de Carla.

"Carla ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Levi en s'asseyant dans le lit et frottant ses yeux. Ses crampes avaient disparu et il avait les idées claires.

"Annie a convaincu l'infirmière de m'appeler à la place de ta mère. Ton médicament a dû faire effet maintenant, nous devrions y aller." dit Carla, l'aidant à se lever. Elle lui dit comment utiliser le bloqueur d'odeur et la serviette hygiénique, puis le mena à l'extérieur.

.

Annie attendait dehors en tenant le sac de cours de Levi. Celui-ci le récupéra et la remercia.

"C'est horrible. C'est une semaine en Enfer. Mais tu vas survivre et ça va aller." dit-elle.

"Merci." dit-il.

"Tu sais on pensait tous que tu serais un Omega, mais c'est sympa de le savoir. Comme ça je ne suis pas la seule." dit-elle un peu maladroitement.

"Oui, c'est sûr." répondit Levi avec un petit sourire avant de dire au revoir et de partir avec Carla.

.

"Merci d'être venue me chercher. Tu n'aurais pas dû mais je ne voulais vraiment pas déranger Maman au travail." dit Levi.

"Pas de problème, Levi. Tu sais que l'on ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Je suis certaine que ta mère aimerait savoir ce qu'il se passe." répondit Carla.

"Tu sais comment elle est. Elle est malade, je ne veux pas empirer les choses." dit Levi. Carla lui offrit un sourire compréhensif.

.

"Bien, vas te doucher avant que ton médicament ne fasse plus effet, je vais préparer ton lit." dit Carla en entrant chez lui. Levi hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche; l'eau chaude soulagea sa peau suante. Il se tint sous le jet plus longtemps que prévu, incapable de sortir. La chaleur revint et il sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser le long de ses cuisses; ça ne partait pas à l'eau claire. Il régla l'eau sur une température froide et commença à se frotter avec du savon et un gant, apportant une attention particulière à son entrejambe.

"Levi, tout va bien ? Tu es là depuis un moment." demanda Carla en entrant. Levi n'avait pas remarqué qu'il gémissait avant que le rideau de douche ne s'ouvre et que Carla lui prit gentiment les mains.

"C'est bon maintenant. Ta peau est très sensible, tu vas juste te faire du mal. Ce qui t'arrive est complètement naturel. Je t'ai acheté des draps protecteurs, comme ça tu ne tâcheras pas ton lit. Maintenant rince-toi et viens au lit, s'il te plaît." dit Carla. Levi hocha la tête, sentant des larmes échapper ses yeux. Il se rinça et sortit de la douche tandis que Carla l'enroula dans une serviette et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre.

Levi s'y glissa, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller; sa peau était trop sensible et ces draps étaient très doux. Carla s'assit au bord du lit et le borda avant de caresser ses cheveux et d'embrasser son front.

"Je vais faire de la soupe. Je veux que tu dormes autant que possible avant que ça n'empire." dit-elle.

"Ç-ça va être comment ?" murmura Levi nerveusement.

"Je suis une Beta donc je n'ai jamais eu de chaleur moi-même mais je sais qu'elles sont très pénibles à vivre seul. Tu vas avoir de sales crampes et de la fièvre. Tu vas aussi être douloureusement excité et produire de la cyprine _(ndt: j'ai pas de meilleur synonyme de "slick...")_; c'est de cette manière que ton corps signifie qu'il est temps de t'accoupler. Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'as que 14 ans et tu es bien trop jeune pour t'accoupler, donc tu vas devoir l'endurer." expliqua Carla. Levi sentit ses joues s'empourprer de honte et de fièvre. Carla eut un petit rire.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu veux parler, surtout avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas ta Maman." dit-elle.

"C'est bon. Tu es la deuxième meilleure personne." dit Levi timidement et elle sourit.

"J'ai une dernière chose. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est recommandé pour une première chaleur. Utilise-le si ça empire, ça devrait t'aider." dit-elle en lui donnant une boîte contenant un petit vibromasseur. Levi grogna de gêne et Carla rit une nouvelle fois.

"Endors-toi. Je serai dans l'autre pièce."

Levi se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se penchant vers sa table de nuit pour attraper son vieux cheval en peluche. Il le serra fort contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il essayait d'inspirer malgré les crampes, se forçant à s'endormir.

.

Ça avait dû marcher parce que Levi s'éveilla des heures plus tard; le soleil s'était couché, laissant sa chambre dans l'obscurité. Il trouva sa mère assise près de lui sur le lit, frottant son dos.

"Coucou mon coeur. Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Kuchel avant que Levi ne se tourne vers elle. De sa main, elle dégagea ses cheveux de son visage.

"J'ai mal." gémit Levi doucement.

"Je sais mon coeur. Ça ira mieux, la première est toujours la pire. Mais une fois que celle-ci sera terminée, tu pourras prendre des inhibiteurs afin de réduire les effets de tes chaleurs, ce ne sera plus aussi douloureux. Puis tu grandiras et tu auras un Alpha qui s'occupera de toi." expliqua Kuchel.

"Tu n'as pas d'Alpha, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'en aurai un ?" demanda Levi, et Kuchel eut un petit rire.

"Parce que tu es chanceux et que ton Alpha est assis derrière cette porte depuis 4 heures. Carla m'a dit qu'elle lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, et il a accouru jusqu'ici tout seul parce qu'il avait besoin d'être avec toi. Il ne comprend pas encore totalement ce qu'il se passe mais ses instincts lui dictent de te protéger. Il a même grogné quand j'ai essayé d'entrer." expliqua-t-elle tendrement. Levi se sentit rougir et regarda la porte; Eren était de l'autre côté, il le protégeait, et son estomac s'agita d'une manière qui n'était pas dûe à la chaleur.

"Il est vraiment adorable. Il fera un merveilleux Alpha un jour." dit Kuchel et Levi acquiesça avant qu'une nouvelle vague de crampes ne l'envahisse. Kuchel massa son dos de manière rassurante et commença à chanter doucement; cette technique avait toujours réussi à le relaxer et ça lui offrit quelques instants de répit.

Il ne parvenait pas à se rendormir, la douleur dans son abdomen était trop forte; ses parties les plus intimes étaient inhabituellement et insupportablement tendues. Il se sentit gémir involontairement. Kuchel le prit fort dans ses bras, tentant de l'apaiser.

"Je sais ce que c'est, je sais à quel point c'est dur. Je vais te laisser un peu d'intimité pour que tu te soulages." Levi geignit d'embarras.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte. C'est ça, les chaleurs, et même si tu as un Alpha à l'extérieur, vous êtes trop jeunes pour qu'il t'aide de cette façon; surtout parce qu'il ne s'est pas encore présenté. Carla t'a donné ce jouet; il n'y pas de mal à l'utiliser, celui-ci est conçu pour la première chaleur des Omegas mâles. Ça t'aidera, je te le promets. Ça devrait te soulager quelques heures." dit Kuchel avant de couvrir sa bouche pour tousser.

Levi sentait qu'elle tenta de retenir la toux mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle et se transforma en quinte de toux. Levi se redressa et caressa son dos, posant sa joue sur l'épaule de sa mère alors qu'elle continuait à tousser. Il émit un cri de surprise quand il vit des pétales de fleur bleus s'échapper de sa bouche.

"Ca—" commença-t-il à appeler avant que Kuchel ne l'en dissuade d'un geste, reprenant son souffle.

"Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a plus de sang. Je vais mieux et tu n'as pas le droit de t'inquiéter pour moi maintenant, ton corps est assez stressé comme cela." dit-elle.

"Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas, tu as la maladie de Hanahaki." La voix de Levi vacilla et de grosse larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. "Je me suis renseigné, je sais ce que c'est. Tu peux te faire opérer ! Tu peux te faire soigner !" sanglota-t-il.

"Je me suis déjà faite opérer, ça n'a pas marché." expliqua Kuchel à voix basse; les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent et encore plus de larmes s'y formèrent. "Je prends des médicaments, je fais tout ce que Grisha me dit de faire. Je ne serai peut-être jamais en parfaite santé mais je vais bien, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. S'il te plaît ! Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi maintenant. Tu peux devenir très malade si tu es trop stressé pendant tes chaleurs." supplia-t-elle, essayant les larmes de Levi. Levi enroula ses bras autour d'elle; ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, Levi lové dans ses bras comme il le faisait quand il était enfant.

"Maman ?"

"Hmm ?"

"J'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité." dit Levi. Sa mère hocha la tête en desserrant son étreinte.

"Va t'allonger. Repose-toi pendant que je..." La voix de Levi était désespérée. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

"Je reviendrai dans quelques heures pour voir comment tu vas." dit-elle, embrassant son front suant. Levi acquiesça et la regarda partir.

.

.

Le jouet eut exactement les effets que sa mère avait prédit. Il se masturba pour la première fois; c'était bon mais aussi bizarre et embarrassant. Il parvint à jouir mais son corps était plutôt frustré, comme s'il en attendait plus; mais cela le soulagea suffisamment pour lui permettre de se rendormir pour un moment.

Il s'éveilla au son du grincement de la porte quand elle s'ouvre. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit Eren passer nerveusement sa tête dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte. Levi tira la couverture sur lui avant de s'asseoir et de regarder le plus jeune garçon.

"Hey." dit-il.

"S-salut. Je t'ai apporté de la soupe et de l'eau fraîche. Ça ne t'embête pas que j'entre ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

"Non, entre. Je ne mords pas." dit Levi avec un petit sourire en coin. Le visage d'Eren s'illumina.

"Je le sais bien ! Je ne voulais pas envahir ton espace personnel. J'ai lu dans un livre que les Omegas en chaleur n'aime pas trop que les gens s'approchent trop près." expliqua Eren. "Ça les terrifie et les contrarie." ajouta-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Eren." dit Levi à voix basse, le sourire d'Eren se faisant plus timide.

"B-bien." dit-il en avançant le plateau vers Levi. La soupe de Carla sentait rudement bon, Levi ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il avait faim, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face à de la nourriture. Il mangea tout presque trop vite tandis qu'Eren se trémoussait inconfortablement à côté de lui. Levi le regarda curieusement, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage rougit en apercevant l'excitation évidente d'Eren.

"Je... tu... peut-être que tu devrais t'en aller." bégaya-t-il. Le visage d'Eren devint plus rouge encore que Levi ne l'avait jamais vu, et il baissa le regard pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Levi.

"N-non... Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je voulais juste prendre soin de toi et même ça, je n'y arrive pas !" Les yeux d'Eren s'emplirent de larmes et il sortit en trombe de la chambre. Levi le regarda partir, interdit. Il ne voulait pas qu'Eren soit contrarié mais il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire; tout était trop nouveau et bizarre pour lui.

.

.

Eren ne revint pas jusqu'à la fin des chaleurs de Levi. Kuchel lui avait dit qu'Eren campait toujours hors de la chambre. Il s'était fait un petit lit, et passait presque chaque minute où il n'était pas à l'école à garder la porte de Levi. Elle mentionna aussi qu'il avait l'air bouleversé, et Levi dut lui expliquer, non sans gêne, ce qui s'était produit; elle s'était contenté de rire.

Ça avait été une semaine horrible, Levi n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter cela régulièrement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Sa mère l'avait aidé à accepter l'idée, mais elle ne pourrait pas être là pour le rassurer à chaque fois; surtout à cause de son état de santé. Il était adulte maintenant, il devrait l'endurer seul.

Sa chaleur était enfin terminée; il se sentait à nouveau comme une personne cohérente. Sa peau était toujours chaude mais se rafraîchissait peu à peu et les crampes s'étaient calmées. Il avait pu prendre une douche, manger un vrai repas qui n'était de la soupe, et sortir dans la cour arrière.

Il était maintenant assis dans le patio, à regarder le coucher de soleil et à essayer de sortir de sa torpeur tandis que le vent glacial soufflait autour de lui. Il frissonnait, mais sa peau avait brûlé sans relâche pendant une semaine, alors ce froid était bienvenu.

Bientôt, il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et les pas lourds d'Eren montant les escaliers. Celui-ci marcha jusqu'à Levi et s'assit à côté de lui, bougeant nerveusement ses mains.

"Alors tu es un Omega maintenant." dit Eren maladroitement en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Levi se réchauffait avec ses mains; il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Eren avant, mais c'était un peu étrange maintenant. C'était un Omega à présent, la question ne se posait pas. Est-ce qu'Eren le traiterait différemment ?

"Eh oui." dit-il simplement, évitant le regard du plus jeune.

"Tu sens vraiment bon." dit Eren.

"Tu n'as que 12 ans, tu n'es pas censé être capable de me sentir." répondit Levi, un sourcil levé et les joues légèrement rougies. Même si cette affirmation était vraie, le corps d'Eren avait assurément réagi à l'odeur de Levi pendant ses chaleurs.

"Mais je le peux. J'imagine que je ne te sens pas comme un vrai Alpha mais je pouvais te sentir. Tu sentais bon, même trop bon. Je ne pense pas avoir très bien réagi, mais ce n'est pas aussi puissant maintenant et tu sens vraiment bon." expliqua Eren.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je n'étais pas en colère, je ne savais juste pas quoi faire." Levi évita le regard d'Eren encore une fois.

"Maman a dit que c'était normal. Quand je serai un vrai Alpha et que tu seras en chaleur, je m'occuperai de toi comme ça." dit Eren, et les deux garçons rougirent à cette pensée.

"Tu es encore convaincu que tu seras un Alpha, hein ?" demanda Levi en essayant de mettre un terme à cette conversation embarrassante. Il venait de passer une semaine à être douloureusement excité, ce à quoi il n'était absolument pas prêt mentalement à l'âge de 14 ans; il n'était certainement pas prêt à parler du fait d'être adulte et à avoir des relations sexuelles, surtout avec le garçon de 12 ans assis à côté de lui.

"Je dois absolument l'être. Tu es un Omega maintenant. Tu ne veux plus que je sois ton Alpha ?" demanda Eren, l'inquiétude entrelacée dans sa voix. Levi fixa les magnifiques yeux verts d'Eren.

"Je me ficherais que tu ne sois pas un Alpha, je voudrais quand même être avec toi." dit-il doucement. Le visage d'Eren fut illuminé par un immense sourire et il se rapprocha de Levi.

"Vraiment ?" s'enquit-il. Levi hocha la tête. Eren passa son bras autour de lui et l'attira plus près.

"Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Levi." avoua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Levi.

"Je t'aime vraiment aussi." murmura Levi timidement, lui rendant son regard. Le sourire d'Eren vacilla légèrement, son expression se fit plus sérieuse, nerveuse, et déterminée. Il se rapprocha lentement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Levi.

Levi se tendit un instant avant de se détendre et de rendre le baiser. C'était simple, juste les lèvres d'Eren pressées contre les siennes. C'était leur premier baiser et c'était parfait. Ils se séparèrent après un moment; les deux garçons rougissant, un petit sourire au lèvres tandis qu'Eren entrelaçait leurs doigts.

"Parfait." dit-il simplement, avant de lever les yeux vers les étoiles.


	3. Chapter 3

_J'ai pleuré en traduisant ce chapitre, alors autant vous mettre tout de suite dans le bain ! Gnahahahahaha_

_Je vais essayer de garder un rythme de traduction régulier (1 chapitre par semaine). Je ne promets rien car certains chapitres sont plus longs que d'autres, mais je vais essayer ! _

_Bonne lecture \o/_

* * *

Après les premières chaleurs de Levi, Kuchel et lui allèrent voir Dr Jaegar. Ça faisait bizarre d'en parler avec Grisha, mais il était docteur et apparemment c'était important. Il lui fit un examen physique, lui donna plus d'informations qu'il ne pouvait en retenir, et lui prescrivit des inhibiteurs légers, recommandés pour les Omegas tout juste présentés. Il aurait toujours des chaleurs régulières mais elles ne seraient pas aussi douloureuses et engourdissantes. Honnêtement, il prendrait tout ce qu'on lui donnerait.

Après son rendez-vous, Levi partit pour laisser Kuchel et Grisha discuter un petit peu plus longtemps; même si elle n'avait pas l'air très contente en sortant.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Levi, et le visage de sa mère se radoucit.

"Bien sûr. Maintenant allons-y, dînons au restaurant pour célébrer le fait que tu sois devenu un homme !" dit-elle, passant son bras autour de lui.

"Je ne suis pas un homme, je suis un Omega." marmonna Levi.

"Présenter sa dynamique signifie que tu n'es plus un enfant. Quand un garçon n'est plus un enfant, c'est un homme. Quelle que soit sa dynamique." insista Kuchel. "Bon, où veux-tu manger ? Je meurs de faim !" ajouta-t-elle.

"On peut se permettre de manger à l'extérieur ?" demanda Levi avec hésitation. Kuchel lui lança un petit regard noir.

"Évidemment ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça." dit-elle, le menant hors de l'hôpital et dans la rue pour trouver un restaurant abordable et sympathique.

.

.

Levi était gêné par son odeur. Elle était encore assez puissante car sa chaleur venait juste de prendre fin. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le remarquait. Il se cacha derrière son menu, ses joues rouge pivoine, quand la serveuse fit un commentaire, mais Kuchel et elle commencèrent à papoter de sa nouvelle dynamique et d'à quel point il était mignon.

"Je parie que tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver un Alpha." sourit la serveuse, Freida.

"Oh, il en a déjà un." rit Kuchel, et Freida leva les sourcils.

"Vraiment ?" elle rit également, et Levi se cacha d'autant plus derrière son menu.

"Il est un peu plus jeune et ne s'est pas encore présenté, mais vous auriez dû le voir garder la porte de Levi toute la semaine. Quand il n'était pas à l'école, il était stationné à l'extérieur; il a même grogné après moi quand j'ai essayé d'entrer. Il dit que Levi est son partenaire depuis qu'il a 6 ans." expliqua Kuchel en souriant.

"Oh mon dieu. C'est adorable." dit Freida avec la mâchoire grande ouverte.

"Je prendrai le club sandwich s'il vous plaît." Levi changea le sujet. Les deux femmes rirent et Kuchel commanda à son tour.

"Eren est très épris de toi." dit Kuchel quand ils furent à nouveau seuls. Levi se contenta de hocher la tête, tentant de cacher son sourire.

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de l'aimer aussi, même si je pense que c'est le cas." dit-elle avec un sourire en coin tandis que le visage de Levi rougit encore.

"Peut-être." marmonna-t-il.

"Il sera un très bon partenaire, Alpha ou pas. Il est déjà si bienveillant et protecteur, vous êtes tous les deux chanceux de vous avoir." dit-elle, une ombre dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ton partenaire ?" demanda Levi à voix basse.

Kuchel ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il connaissait Lyell uniquement parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Il savait seulement que Kuchel et lui étaient ensemble.

"Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu." répondit Kuchel silencieusement.

"Mais tu as cette maladie, elle est causée par un amour non-réciproque, pas vrai ?" demanda Levi en un murmure.

"Non-réciproque, oui. J'ai eu un Alpha mais il n'a jamais été mon partenaire. J'ai été stupide. Je fais toujours les mêmes erreurs. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça, ça ne t'arrivera pas. Eren et toi allez tomber amoureux et vivre heureux pour toujours." dit Kuchel avec détermination.

"Et s'il arrête de m'aimer ?" demanda Levi timidement.

"Alors tu en fais de même. S'il décide qu'il ne veut plus de toi alors oublie-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Si vous vous éloignez et arrêtez de vous aimer alors vous devrez passer à autre chose. Tu dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi et être heureux." expliqua Kuchel.

Ça faisait mal de penser qu'Eren pouvait ne plus vouloir de lui, mais il ne voulait pas finir comme sa mère; malade pour le reste de sa vie parce qu'elle aimait quelqu'un plus que cette personne ne l'aimait. Levi hocha la tête.

"D'accord." dit-il, et elle lui sourit tandis que leurs plats arrivèrent.

.

.

Levi n'eut pas de nouvelle chaleur avant 3 mois. Sa mère lui dit que c'était un cycle normal, Annie dit que c'était pareil pour elle. Il pouvait le supporter, surtout avec les inhibiteurs. Non seulement ils rendaient les chaleurs plus faciles, mais ils aidaient à diminuer l'odeur d'Omega, ce qui aidait beaucoup à l'école.

Sa vie était plutôt normale; il était dragué par des Alphas occasionnellement, mais Reiner et Ymir étaient là pour les faire déguerpir; même quand ils n'étaient pas là, Levi grognait pour les effrayer. Ça ne marchait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu mais au moins personne ne le touchait. Ils savaient probablement que Reiner leur casserait les dents s'ils s'approchaient.

Il dut rester à la maison pendant sa chaleur, même si son esprit n'était pas aussi embrumé et ses crampes moins fortes que la première fois. Il les sentait, son odeur était toujours forte et il produisait toujours (à son grand désarroi) beaucoup de cyprine.

Il passa quelques jours dans son lit, calé dans ses coussins, avec une bouillote chaude sur son abdomen et leur petite télévision dans sa chambre. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eren arrive avec ses devoirs.

"Tu as fait tout le chemin jusqu'à mon école juste pour récupérer mes devoirs ?" demanda Levi, surpris, tandis qu'Eren s'assit au bord du lit avec un grand sourire.

"Je suis ton Alpha, je m'occupe de toi !" dit-il joyeusement. Levi sourit doucement.

"Merci Eren." dit-il en tentant de ne pas rougir, même si c'était inévitable car sa température corporelle était déjà haute, en plus de la bouillote. Eren jubila et se rapprocha, s'appuyant sur les coussins de Levi en passant son bras autour du plus vieux garçon.

"Eren, je suis suant et dégoûtant." dit Levi timidement, tentant de se décaler.

"Je trouve que tu es magnifique et que tu sens très bon." dit Eren, fourrant son nez sur la glande d'odeur dans le cou de Levi.

"J'aimerai être un vrai Alpha, je pourrai m'occuper de toi comme il faut." ajouta-t-il. Levi se tendit et repoussa le visage d'Eren gentiment mais fermement.

"Eren, tu ne vas probablement pas te présenter avant d'avoir 14 ans, et j'aurai juste 16 ans. Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait se mettre ensemble avant d'être au moins sortis du lycée." dit Levi et Eren prit un air abattu.

"Vraiment ? Mais c'est tellement loin." gémit-il. Levi leva un sourcil.

"T'es vraiment un cas."

"Je veux juste t'aider."

"Ouais, mais je ne veux pas tomber enceint alors que je suis encore au lycée." dit Levi, en observant Eren passer de pensif à enthousiaste, un grand sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

"Non !" grogna Levi avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

"Je sais je sais. Après le lycée. Mais peut-être... quand on sera adultes..." demanda Eren.

"Peut-être. On en parlera à ce moment là." dit Levi gravement. Eren se contenta de sourire joyeusement et se rallongea sur les coussins tandis que Levi se colla contre lui, et ils regardèrent la télévision ensemble.

.

.

Levi ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras d'Eren qu'une fois qu'il fut réveillé par un bruit et un flash d'appareil photo; Carla et Kuchel gloussant comme des adolescentes dans le couloir.

"Celle-là, je vais la faire encadrer." sourit Carla.

"Maman. Je ressemble à rien." marmonna Levi.

"Chut, vous êtes adorables, tous les deux. Comment te sens-tu ? Les inhibiteurs ont l'air de fonctionner ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, je ne suis pas très à l'aise mais ça peut aller." dit Levi alors qu'Eren changea de position.

"On va y aller de toute façon, pour que vous ayez un peu d'intimité." dit Carla en secouant Eren avec douceur pour le réveiller. Eren ronchonna et serra Levi plus fort.

"Allez Eren, on doit laisser Levi seul pour un moment. Tu pourras revenir demain après l'école s'il se sent bien." dit Carla tandis que les yeux de son fils s'ouvrirent lentement.

"Mais il a besoin de moi." dit Eren, ensommeillé.

"Il a besoin d'être seul un petit moment." insista Carla et Eren regarda Levi qui hocha timidement la tête. Il avait effectivement besoin d'un peu d'intimité; même avec les inhibiteurs, il sentait la montée d'excitation, et il avait besoin de prendre une douche et de changer de sous-vêtements. Les chaleurs étaient vraiment dégueulasses...

Eren acquiesça, baissa la tête et embrassa la joue de Levi avant de se lever et de dire au revoir. Kuchel changea les draps de Levi pendant qu'il se douchait; elle l'aida à se mettre plus à l'aise et lui donna de quoi boire et manger.

"Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit." Elle embrassa le haut de sa tête. Il hocha la tête.

"Merci Maman." dit-il avec un petit sourire tandis qu'elle se retournait pour aller se coucher.

.

.

.

Levi s'éveilla un matin à l'apogée de sa chaleur. Il se sentait faible et endolori, chaud et dégoûtant; les inhibiteurs ne pouvaient pas faire plus. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas à cause de lui et il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il avait le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il sortit difficilement du lit, les jambes chancelantes, et sortit dans le couloir.

"Maman ?" appela-t-il. Kuchel aurait dû partir pour le travail une heure plus tôt mais il devait vérifier. Il remarqua quelques pétales de fleur sur le sol et alla jusqu'à la cuisine, plus rapidement car il voyait qu'ils s'accumulaient.

"MAMAN !" cria-t-il en la trouvant allongée sur le sol; des pétales bleus et ensanglantés tout autour d'elle. Elle ne répondait pas mais il pouvait sentir son faible souffle. Il se précipita vers le téléphone et appela le SAMU.

Les urgences arrivèrent rapidement, s'engouffrant rapidement dans la maison, posant des questions à Levi, évaluant les signes vitaux de sa mère, et la mettant sur un brancard.

"Je dois aller avec elle !" hurla Levi tandis qu'un médecin l'empêcha d'aller avec les autres.

"Je suis désolé, gamin. Tu es en chaleur, tu n'iras nulle part." lui dit-il. Les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

"Vous ne pouvez _pas_ me laisser ici !" cria-t-il.

"Écoute, gamin ! Tu ne dois pas te stresser dans ton état. Tu vas te rendre malade. Va au lit, le médecin t'appelera pour te tenir informé." Levi continua de le pousser pour tenter de passer. Le médecin passa sa main dans le dos de Levi et attrapa la peau de sa nuque. Levi poussa un cri de surprise, car ce geste lui donna le tournis. Cela le soumit assez longtemps pour que les urgentistes puissent mettre sa mère dans l'ambulance.

Levi était livide quand il revint à lui. Il était prêt à tuer le bâtard qui avait osé le _prendre par la peau du cou_. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'il fouillait la maison frénétiquement; il attrapa des habits, mit des serviettes hygiéniques dans son boxer, trouva la boîte de bloqueurs d'odeur, les utilisa tous, mit plusieurs couches de vêtements et sortit de sa maison en trombe. Il se fichait que ses jambes soient faibles ou que son abdomen soit brûlant, il devait voir sa mère _sur-le-champ_ ! Il marcha jusqu'à l'hôpital, déboula dans la salle des urgences et exigea à la voir. Ils refusèrent que Levi entre jusqu'à ce que Grisha arrive.

.

.

"Oh mon dieu ! Kuchel !" cria Carla, débarquant dans la chambre quelques temps plus tard. Kuchel était toujours endormie, avec un masque à oxygène sur son visage pâle.

"Ils ne me disent rien, je ne sais même pas si elle va bien." gémit Levi depuis le bord du lit.

"Levi !" dit Carla, accourant vers lui.

"Tu es en chaleur, tu ne devrais pas être ici." dit-elle en le relevant, ce qui le soulagea puisqu'il pouvait à peine le faire lui-même.

"C'est ce que les médecins m'ont dit avant de me prendre par la peau du cou. Je ne vais rester pas à la maison tant que ma maman est ici !"

"Comment es-tu venu ?" demanda Carla, la voix presque horrifiée en inspectant son cou et touchant son front.

"J'ai marché." déclara Levi. Carla poussa un cri de surprise, puis déposa Levi avec douceur sur le lit de Kuchel. Elle sortit rapidement de la chambre.

"Grisha !" appela-t-elle.

Grisha arriva avec précipitation, accourant jusqu'à Levi pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Ils finirent par lui amener une chaise confortable, puisqu'il avait refusé d'être mis dans un lit d'hôpital. Ils le perfusèrent pour le réapprovisionner en électrolytes qu'il avait perdus, et pour aider son corps à faire face au stress excessif. Il passa le reste de la journée aux côtés de Kuchel, sans bouger.

.

Elle s'éveilla dans la soirée, réveillant Levi en passant ses doigts doucement dans ses cheveux.

"Maman ?" demanda-t-il, ouvrant ses yeux.

"Je suis désolée mon cœur." murmura-t-elle. Levi secoua la tête et sentit des larmes perler le long de ses joues.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ça empirait ?" sanglota-t-il.

"Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Le traitement ne fonctionne plus depuis un moment." expliqua Kuchel, sa respiration difficile.

"Et l'opération ? Ils ne peuvent pas la refaire puisqu'elle n'a pas marché la dernière fois ?" s'enquit Levi. Kuchel secoua la tête.

"La première opération a fait plus de mal que de bien. Les médecins ont dit que je ne survivrai pas à une deuxième tentative." dit-elle silencieusement, et Levi enfouit sa tête dans les draps, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

.

.

.

Kuchel resta à l'hôpital, et il semblait qu'elle n'en sortirait jamais ; pas vivante, en tout cas. Sa maladie de Hanahaki s'était tellement aggravée qu'elle avait envahi ses poumons et ils étaient trop faibles pour se stabiliser sans assistance médicale.

Ce jour-là, Eren alla à l'hôpital dès qu'il sortit de l'école; il était aussi inquiet que tout le monde au sujet de Kuchel; pour lui, elle était ce que Carla représentait pour Levi. Il passa tout son temps lové dans la chaise avec Levi; serrant l'Omega anxieux et tentant de l'apaiser tandis que Kuchel était allongée là, mourante.

Les chaleurs de Levi étaient enfin terminées mais les évènements l'avaient rendu faible; même avec Eren qui le réconfortait, son corps avait enduré trop de stress, surtout pour un jeune Omega à sa seconde chaleur.

Eren et Levi quittaient rarement la chambre; même Carla était là la plupart du temps. Kuchel avait des phases de conscience et de perte de connaissance. Les docteurs annoncèrent que ça avait atteint son cœur, ce qui était apparemment très peu commun pour une maladie déjà rare en elle-même. Mais avec le traitement médiocre qu'elle avait suivi 13 ans plus tôt et la récente progression de la maladie, son état de santé semblait ne pas pouvoir s'améliorer.

Levi passait le plus clair de son temps à pleurer; il ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa mère, elle était tout pour lui. Il avait besoin d'elle; il avait besoin d'elle pour l'apprendre à grandir, à être une personne décente, à être un Omega convenable. Comment allait-il faire sans elle ?

Eren était quasiment silencieux à ses côtés; il pleurait occasionnellement aussi mais serrait essentiellement Levi dans ses bras; il le serrait fort, lui apportait de l'eau et de la nourriture, frottait son cou contre celui de Levi. Ce geste mélangeait simplement leurs odeurs, mais il suffisait à apaiser Levi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

.

Levi était en train de s'endormir dans les bras d'Eren quand il entendit des pas lourds sur le sol carrelé. Il leva les yeux et vit un homme grand avec de longs cheveux noirs et un visage étrangement similaire à celui de Kuchel et au sien; excepté pour les rides et le regard dur.

"Oncle Kenny ?" appela Levi en un murmure ensommeillé. Les yeux de Kenny s'adoucirent en voyant Kuchel, immobile, et se redirigèrent vers Levi.

"Hey, avorton, comment ça va ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix rauque due à des années de cigarette.

Eren, qui s'était éveillé au son de la voix de Levi, se raidit et laissa s'échapper un grognement bruyant en apercevant l'intrus inconnu, ses bras se refermant sur Levi de manière protectrice.

"Ça va, Eren. Voici mon oncle Kenny." expliqua Levi, dévisageant l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années. Kuchel et lui n'étaient pas en très bons termes; ils s'étaient disputés quelques années auparavant et ne s'étaient presque pas contactés depuis. Levi se souvint que c'était à une période où _Lyell_ était revenu, et supposa que ça avait un rapport avec cet homme détestable.

Eren se calma un peu; il stoppa ses grognement et Kenny s'approcha de Kuchel qui ouvrait lentement les yeux.

"Hey sœurette, tu pètes pas la forme, à ce que je vois." dit Kenny, la voix presque douce. Kuchel sourit et eut un petit rire avant de tousser dans son masque à oxygène. Kenny lui fit signe de se taire, prit sa main et s'assit dans la chaise de l'autre côté du lit.

"Je t'avais qu'il ne t'apporterait que des problèmes." dit Kenny avec un sourire, mais ses yeux et sa voix étaient mêlés d'une certaine peine qu'il ne put cacher. Kuchel hocha la tête, une larme s'échappant de son œil.

"Je suis désolée. Je savais que tu avais raison." souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque; Kenny secoua la tête.

"Ça ne sert à rien de s'excuser maintenant." dit-il, embrassant le dos de main.

.

Kuchel n'avait plus beaucoup de temps; elle était à l'hôpital depuis deux semaines et son état ne s'améliorait pas; elle n'était réceptive à aucun traitement médical et était incapable de respirer sans assistance. Carla n'avait pas quitté son chevet, elle était éperdue de douleur. Kenny était aussi présent la plupart du temps, et Levi et Eren bougeaient à peine de leur chaise.

Kuchel se réveillait toutes les heures, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage. Elle semblait heureuse de voir tout le monde ensemble. Elle essuyait les larmes de Levi et le serrait faiblement dans ses bras quand il venait dans le lit avec elle, prenant garde à ne pas gêner sa respiration. Elle serra la main de Carla pour tenter de l'apaiser. Carla rit presque amèrement.

"Tu es là, aussi adorable que d'habitude, à essayer de me faire me sentir mieux, pendant que je ne fais absolument rien pour toi !" déclara-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

"Tu as tout fait pour moi." murmura Kuchel, et Carla se mit à sangloter.

"Je ne savais pas à quel point tu était malade. Je ne savais même pas que tu était malade avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'aurais pu t'aider. Grisha est un bon médecin, il a des contacts avec les meilleurs docteurs. J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt et nous aurions pu te sauver." radota-t-elle. Kuchel secoua la tête, plongeant dans les yeux de Carla en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Levi.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute." dit-elle, ce qui fit pleurer Carla encore plus fort.

"C'est peut-être pas votre faute qu'elle soit tombée malade, mais vous n'avez vraiment pas aidé." dit Kenny d'un ton sec, et les yeux de Carla s'écarquillèrent.

"Vous n'êtes pas mieux que ce bon à rien d'Alpha. Quand quelqu'un tombe amoureux de vous, vous lui donnez de faux espoirs. Vous ne partagez pas ses sentiments, mais vous ne le laissez pas passer à autre chose non plus." dit-il avec colère. Levi se redressa, curieux de savoir ce à quoi Kenny faisait allusion.

"J-je… non ! Quoi ?" s'exclama Carla.

"Bordel, même moi je vois ce qu'elle ressent pour vous, et je ne suis là que depuis une semaine." maugréa Kenny.

"Kenny…!" appela Kuchel aussi sévèrement que sa faible voix lui permettait; elle attrapa ensuite la main de Carla en agitant la tête.

"Sœurs." déclara-t-elle avant de lancer un regard noir à son grand frère. Carla acquiesça, des larmes s'échappant toujours de ses yeux.

"Sœurs." convint-elle. Kuchel sourit et se tourna vers Levi, déplaçant son masque pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de le remettre et de se rendormir.

.

Carla et Kenny ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Ils était là pour Kuchel, pas pour l'autre. Les jours suivants étaient similaires; l'état de Kuchel continuait à se détériorer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de temps. Elle allait partir bientôt.

Au milieu de la nuit, elle s'éveilla pour la dernière fois. Levi était endormi, la tête sur son lit, sa main tenant fermement la sienne. Elle le secoua avec douceur; il se réveilla en panique, réveillant Eren par la même occasion.

"Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il est temps de dire au revoir, Levi." annonça-t-elle, et des larmes coulèrent instantanément sur les joues de Levi. Il secoua la tête avec détermination.

"Non, Maman, tu ne peux pas partir." sanglota-t-il.

"Je suis désolée, mon cœur." murmura-t-elle, essuyant les larmes sur le visage de son fils. "Je t'aime tellement, je suis si fière de toi." ajouta-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

"Je t'aime aussi Maman." pleura Levi. Kuchel passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, lui souriant tendrement, avant que son regard ne se pose sur Eren.

"Tu prendras soin de lui pour moi, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-elle. Eren, dont les yeux étaient brillants de larmes, hocha rapidement la tête.

"Je te le promets." Sa voix vacilla, et elle lui sourit avant de revenir vers Levi. Elle serra sa main, susurra 'Je t'aime' une fois de plus avant de se rendormir. Ce fut la dernière fois que ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle survit deux jours de plus avant de s'éteindre en silence; Levi était inconsolable, Grisha lui donna un sédatif pour le séparer de sa mère.

Carla et Eren le ramenèrent chez eux; ils lui donnèrent une autre dose de sédatif et le bordèrent dans le lit d'Eren, où il dormit pendant 2 jours.

.

"Je n'ai pas de costume." dit Levi solennellement le matin de son réveil.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux porter un costume d'Eren, si tu veux. Ou tu peux porter ce que tu veux." dit Carla, ses yeux rougis.

"J'aimerais mettre un costume." dit-il à voix basse; Carla hocha la tête et alla lui chercher. Levi entra dans la douche, se lava et mit le costume noir d'Eren. Quand ils furent prêts, ils se mirent en route pour la maison funéraire où le cercueil de Kuchel attendait l'enterrement, le jour suivant.

.

Levi passa les deux jours qui suivirent dans le brouillard; des gens qu'il connaissait, des gens dont il avait entendu parler, et des gens qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant allèrent lui présenter leurs condoléances. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et resta silencieux. Par chance, Carla et Grisha étaient avec lui, remerciant tout le monde de leur présence, et Eren était à ses côtés, anormalement silencieux, tenant sa main fermement.

.

.

"Je le garde !" hurla Carla.

Eren et Levi étaient assis en silence dans la chambre du plus jeune; un film était à l'écran, mais aucun d'eux n'avait fait attention à quel film c'était. Carla, Grisha et Kenny étaient dans la cuisine, en pleine dispute.

"Il ne vous appartient pas." La voix rocailleuse de Kenny traversa toute la maison.

"Je le connais depuis qu'il a 8 ans ! Il est autant à moi qu'à vous !" cria Carla.

"Il est de mon sang ! Ma sœur vient de mourir, putain, j'emmène son fils avec moi. C'est mon droit." rugit Kenny avec colère. Levi pouvait entendre les légers sons de la voix calme de Grisha, même s'il était trop loin pour entendre ce qui se disait. Quoi que ce fut, Carla arrêta de se disputer.

Quelques minutes après, ils allèrent tous les trois dans la chambre d'Eren, et Carla s'agenouilla devant Levi.

"Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?" demanda-t-elle et Levi hocha la tête tristement. "Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, quoiqu'il arrive." insista-t-elle.

"Bon, gamin, tu restes ici pour la nuit. Je reviens demain matin et on partira. Tu ferais bien de dire au revoir." dit Kenny. Levi le regarda et fit un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Carla, les lèvres tremblantes. Les yeux de Carla s'humidifièrent, et elle prit le petit Omega dans ses bras en une forte étreinte.

"Toi et Eren devriez passer autant de temps ensemble que possible." dit-elle en se levant, reniflant, et elle sortit de la chambre.

"Tu t'en vas ?" demanda enfin Eren. Levi acquiesça.

"M-mais tu ne peux pas." insista Eren.

"Je suis désolé." murmura Levi. Étonnamment, Eren se tut; il semblait savoir qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il enserra Levi de ses bras, et ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre en terminant de regarder le film dont ils ne connaissaient toujours pas le titre.

.

"Au revoir, Levi." dit Carla en s'agenouillant devant lui et en lui donnant de la nourriture qu'elle avait préparé pour la route. Ses yeux étaient humides et ses lèvres tremblantes. Levi ne put qu'acquiescer tandis qu'elle le prit dans ses bras.

"Si tu as besoin de _quoi que ce soit_. Je suis là. Toujours." dit-elle.

"Merci." souffla Levi. Carla se décala en reniflant.

"Prends soin de toi, Levi." dit Grisha, posant sa main sur la petite épaule de Levi et la pressant gentiment. "J'ai donné une ordonnance à ton oncle pour tes inhibiteurs, et je veux que tu continues à les prendre pendant deux semaines. Tu es toujours très faible à cause de ta dernière chaleur." ajouta-t-il, donnant une boîte de pilule à Levi.

"Merci, Dr Jaegar." dit Levi.

"On peut y aller ?" souffla Kenny avec exaspération. Levi l'ignora et posa son regard qui était assis sur les marches derrière eux; ses bras autour de lui-même, le visage bouleversé et tourné sur le côté…

"Eren, tu viens dire au revoir ?" demanda Carla. Eren secoua la tête, bougeant pour leur faire encore moins face. Les lèvres de Levi tremblèrent et sa vision se troubla.

"Eren. Ne fais pas ça." le gronda Carla tristement, mais Eren était têtu et ne bougea pas. Carla prit Levi dans ses bras une dernière fois, embrassant son front et lui susurrant des excuses avant qu'il ne suive son oncle jusqu'à la voiture.

.

"Levi !" interpella Eren tandis que Levi ouvrait la porte pour monter dans la voiture. Il s'arrêta pour regarder en direction de la maison d'où Eren arrivait en courant, des larmes glissant le long de ses joues. Levi se tourna vers lui, les bras ouverts, et Eren se jeta sur lui; le serrant si fermement dans ses bras que c'en était presque douloureux.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes." pleura-t-il, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Levi. Levi ne voulait pas partir non plus; non seulement il venait de perdre sa mère, mais maintenant il perdait son meilleur ami et futur partenaire.

"Je suis désolé." murmura-t-il.

"Est-ce que je te reverrai ?" Eren se détacha un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"J'espère." dit Levi.

"Bien sûr que oui ! Ce n'est pas pour toujours !" s'exclama Carla, lançant un regard noir à Kenny.

"Je t'aime Levi." souffla Eren, ses magnifiques yeux brillants de tristesse.

"Je t'aime aussi." murmura Levi.

"Bon, bon, ça suffit. Levi, entre dans cette putain de voiture." marmonna Kenny, séparant les deux garçons. Levi monta dans la voiture et regarda par la fenêtre, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux d'Eren tandis que Kenny conduisait au loin.

.

"On ne passe pas par la maison ?" demanda Levi en voyant que Kenny allait dans la direction opposée à son appartement.

"Ton bordel est dans le coffre." déclara son oncle.

"Mon cheval ?" Kenny grogna, confus.

"Mon cheval. Mon cheval en peluche, tu l'as pris ?" demanda Levi.

"Tu es trop vieux pour avoir une peluche stupide." dit Kenny.

"Non ! S'il te plaît ! J'en ai besoin ! Fais demi-tour ! S'il te plaît !" supplia Levi désespérément. Kenny lui jeta un regard avant de faire demi-tour, exaspéré.

.

Levi ne dit plus un mot pour le reste du voyage après qu'ils soient retournés chercher son cheval en peluche. Il passa les 5 heures de trajet recroquevillé sur son siège, serrant le jouet fort contre sa poitrine, en tentant de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il venait de perdre.

.

La maison de Kenny n'avait rien d'extravagant. Elle était petite et mal entretenue, le mobilier était usé, et sentait la fumée de cigarette. Levi ne prit pas la peine de visiter, il se contenta de suivre Kenny jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Il posa ses affaires sur le sol, et se mit au lit, serrant son cheval contre lui.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bon, ça suffit maintenant." déclara Kenny. Cela faisait deux semaines que Levi était arrivé et il avait à peine quitté sa chambre ou mangé quoi que ce soit.

"Ton odeur d'Omega pathétique m'exaspère." grogna-t-il.

"Je suis désolée." murmura Levi.

"Je sais que tu as perdu ta mère, mais il est temps que tu t'endurcisses. Mange, prends une douche. Tu n'es pas un Omega impuissant." dit Kenny.

"Je suis un Omega." répondit Levi à voix basse.

"Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois être une petite pute incompétente qui n'a pas d'autre but dans la vie que d'être baisé par un Alpha sans scrupules qui ne veut rien de plus que ça." rétorqua Kenny.

"Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et Eren non plus !" s'exclama Levi, se mettant assis et lançant à son oncle un regard noir.

"Alors prouve-le ! Lève-toi, passe à autre chose, et oublie ce stupide gamin. Tu ne vas pas le revoir et il t'a probablement déjà oublié." dit Kenny gravement.

"Eren ne m'oublierait pas. Il sera un bon Alpha." répondit Levi à voix basse.

"Un bon… un bon Alpha ?" persifla Kenny. "Les Alphas sont des pourritures ! Ton père était un putain d'Alpha et il a détruit ta mère. Il était riche, il l'a choyée et lui a offert le monde ! Elle était une prostituée Omega de 20 ans ! Elle est tombée enceinte de toi et il est retourné voir sa famille. Elle est tombée malade et est allée voir un médecin pourri quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé; il l'a opérée et a fait du travail de merde." radota Kenny avec colère; il était visiblement très irrité.

"Tu n'es pas censé te souvenir de la personne qui a causé la maladie ! Tu es censé oublier et tes poumons sont censés être en bonne santé ! Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est l'arrêter, elle a continué à avoir cette saloperie de toux et elle se souvenait de ce bâtard ! Et il n'a pas arrêté de revenir !" Kenny pinça l'arrête de son nez.

"Les Alphas se foutent des Omegas. Tu n'as pas eu de chance en étant un mâle Omega, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois aimer ces connards d'Alphas." La voix de Kenny était plus sombre, plus silencieuse.

"Tous les Alphas ne sont pas comme ça." dit Levi fidèlement. Il avait toujours pensé que cet homme était son père mais il le détestait, et maintenant, il le haïssait plus que jamais. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Eren lui ferait subir la même chose. Eren était gentil, doux, il se préoccupait de Levi et le protégeait même s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

"Si, ils le sont tous. Tu ferais bien de ne jamais les approcher de manière romantique, ils vont juste te décevoir." dit Kenny.

"Tu es un Alpha." Levi jeta un regard noir à son oncle.

"Ouais, c'est pour ça que je sais de quoi je parle !" Kenny lui rendit son regard. "Fais-moi confiance, gamin, tu es mieux sans lui. Maintenant va prendre une putain de douche !" ajouta-t-il, se tournant pour partir. Levi était assis, immobile, sur le lit, songeur.

En aucun cas Eren ne lui ferait ça, pas vrai ? Eren était si déterminé à faire de Levi son Omega, il se fichait que Levi soit un peu différent. Qu'il soit silencieux ou qu'il réfléchisse trop, ou que son expression naturelle soit l'indifférence. Eren l'avait toujours accepté.

Reiner et Ymir étaient pareils. Ils ne l'avaient peut-être pas revendiqué comme leur Omega et n'avaient tenté de conquérir son cœur, mais ils étaient gentils avec lui, ils le traitaient comme un ami et le protégeaient quand il en avait besoin.

Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement. Pas seulement Eren, mais Ymir, Reiner, Annie, Armin et Krista aussi. Kenny avait raison sur un point cependant: il était temps de passer à autre chose. Bien sûr, ça lui ferait toujours mal, mais il ne laisserait plus ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bains pour prendre une longue douche.

.

.

.

.

"Tiens, prends ça." Kenny jeta un paquet de pilules dans ses mains au moment où il mangeait un bol de céréales avant son premier jour à son nouveau collège. Levi le regarda avec curiosité.

"Ce sont des inhibiteurs." dit Kenny en se versant une tasse de café.

"Ce ne sont pas ceux que le Dr. Jaegar m'a prescrits." dit Levi, lisant la boîte.

"Prends-les. Ils vont calmer cette odeur atterrante d'Omega et stopper tes chaleurs." expliqua Kenny.

"Les stopper ?" demanda Levi. L'idée était très tentante; il n'avait eu que 2 chaleurs mais elles n'avaient pas été agréables. Maintenant, il n'avait plus sa mère ou même Eren pour l'aider à les endurer. Les arrêter complètement semblait être le choix optimal.

"Ouais, la seule chose dont j'ai besoin est de m'occuper de tes chaleurs dans ce putain de quartier." marmonna Kenny. Levi hocha la tête et prit une pilule avec son petit-déjeuner. Il finit de se préparer et son oncle le conduisit au collège; Levi alla à l'administration, prit son emploi du temps, les routes de bus, ses livres, et son casier.

"Salut ! Levi ?" Une fille avec de grosses lunettes et les cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval l'interpella au moment où il mettait ses livres dans son nouveau casier. Levi la regarda, surpris; elle n'avait pas une odeur forte mais elle en avait bien une, et il supposa qu'elle était une Beta.

"Je suis Hange ! On m'a chargée de te faire visiter le collège. Tu es en troisième, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle, et Levi hocha la tête.

"Tu as sauté une classe ou quoi ? Tu es affreusement petit." se moqua-t-elle.

"Je ne suis pas petit ! Tu es juste abominablement grande." Levi lui fit les gros yeux, et elle rit plus fort.

"Je t'aime bien, Levi ! Je suis en troisième aussi. Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter." dit Hange joyeusement, prenant sa main et l'entraînant dans la cour.

.

.

Il n'avait pas de cours avec Hange ce matin-là, mais elle lui montra où il devait aller et où se trouvaient les toilettes. Il s'assit silencieusement dans sa salle de cours, comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant en arrivant dans sa dernière école. Là-bas, les choses s'étaient mieux passées qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé; il appréhendait cette fois: quand est-ce qu'on peut être chanceux deux fois d'affilée ?

.

Il alla à la cantine, tenant le panier-repas que Kenny lui avait préparé à l'arrache le matin même. Même si les apparences montraient le contraire, Kenny _essayait_ et Levi appréciait ses efforts.

Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de trouver une zone isolée où il pourrait s'asseoir seul. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'être seul.

"Salut beauté, je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici." Un Alpha à l'odeur très forte passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Levi. Celui-ci se raidit, regrettant que Kenny ne lui ait pas donné les inhibiteurs une semaine plus tôt pour qu'ils aient commencé à fonctionner.

"Je uh…" commença-t-il.

"Levi ! Par ici !" cria Hange depuis l'une des tables, lui faisant signe de venir. Levi sentit le soulagement l'envahir à la vue de la fille excentrique.

"Pardon." dit-il en se dégageant de l'emprise de l'Alpha. Il marcha jusqu'à la table de Hange. Elle était assise avec un garçon à la mâchoire prononcée, aux yeux bleus azur et aux cheveux blonds. Il était très beau avec une odeur Alpha distincte.

"Hey minus, on t'a pas interrompu pas, j'espère ?" rit Hange.

"Pas du tout." dit Levi en lui lançant un regard noir pour son surnom.

"Parfait. Levi, voici mon meilleur ami Erwin Smith. Il a 1 an de plus que nous, et il va dominer le monde un jour. Erwin, voici Levi qui vient juste d'arriver." expliqua Hange.

"Heureux de te rencontrer Levi, puis-je te demander pourquoi tu changes de collège aussi tard dans l'année ? Je veux dire, les examens sont dans 3 semaines, et après c'est les vacances d'été." demanda Erwin.

"Ma mère est morte. Je suis venu habiter ici avec mon oncle." dit Levi à voix basse, mordant dans son sandwich. Erwin se tendit, la gêne et la compassion entrelaçant un peu son odeur.

"Oh, je suis désolé, Levi." dit-il, Hange hochant la tête avec de grands yeux derrière lui.

"C'est pas grave, vous ne saviez pas. Je vais bien, je ne veux juste pas en parler." dit Levi.

"D'accord, parlons d'autre chose ! Je peux t'aider pour les examens si tu veux." Hange lui sourit gaiement.

"Oui et tu peux traîner avec nous quand tu veux, surtout si tu veux éviter… une attention non désirée." Erwin eut un rictus.

"Merci." dit-il, leur souriant à tous les deux et en levant les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce que tous les Alphas sont comme ça, ici ?" demanda-t-il.

"Hey, c'est méchant pour moi !" déclara Erwin malgré le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

"Beaucoup le sont. Erwin est un gars sympa; il ne ferait pas ça même s'il était intéressé." expliqua Hange, faisant légèrement rougir le blond.

"Ils n'étaient pas comme ça dans ton ancien collège ?" ajouta-t-elle, fourrant une cuillerée de pudding dans sa bouche.

"Ils l'étaient sûrement, mais j'avais deux amis Alphas qui les tenaient à l'écart. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire à tout le monde que j'étais pris." dit Levi avec un petit, mais affectueux, rire.

"Oooh, tu as un Alpha ? Accouche !" Hange se pencha vers lui, ses mains sous son menton et un immense sourire sur son visage. Levi eut un pincement au cœur, la tristesse qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler faisant surface.

"Il… Uhm. Il est un peu plus jeune. Il ne s'est pas encore présenté. Il n'est pas… Désolé, j'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler." Levi frotta ses yeux en vitesse, regardant ses deux interlocuteurs. Le sourire de Hange s'était estompé, sa posture s'était détendue, et Erwin semblait songeur et compatissant.

"Désolés Levi, on ne veut pas être indiscrets. Si on parle de quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas discuter, dis-le nous." dit Erwin.

"Ouais, et on va faire comme tes autres amis. On gardera les Alphas pénibles à distance et on te tiendra compagnie." dit Hange avec un sourire hésitant.

"Ce serait bien. Merci." dit Levi à voix basse, leur offrant un petit sourire.

* * *

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici le quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci à nawara, tu es la seule qui m'ai laissé des reviews pour l'instant XD Mais je ne perds pas espoir ! **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review**, ça fait toujours du bien au moral ^^ _

_Bonne lecture \o/_

* * *

Levi ne s'attendait pas à ce que Hange et Erwin passent vraiment du temps avec lui. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'étaient pas gentils, mais il pensait qu'ils ne se soucieraient pas de l'Omega déprimé qui venait tout juste de perdre sa vie entière quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il était surprise que Hange l'aide vraiment à rattraper les cours pour les examens; ils passaient leurs heures de permanence au CDI, elle l'appelait les week-ends pour lui expliquer certaines choses, et elle lui donna toutes ses notes. Levi se sentait prêt pour les examens, mais avoir raté plusieurs semaines de cours n'avait vraiment pas aidé.

Grâce à Hange, il parvint à garder des notes correctes. Elles étaient à peine inférieures à celles qu'il avait avant, ce qui était excusable compte tenu de ce qui lui était arrivé.

C'était le premier jour des vacances d'été; normalement, il aurait dû être avec Eren à jouer aux jeux vidéos ou à regarder un film parce qu'il était à peine midi et qu'Eren ne bougeait pas de la matinée. Penser à Eren était douloureux; cela faisait un mois qu'il était là, et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui. De personne.

Kenny lui avait interdit d'utiliser le téléphone pour appeler à distance, lui disant que s'ils tenaient à lui, ils l'appelleraient. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas aussi attachés à lui que Levi l'avait cru. Ils l'avaient probablement tous oublié à présent. Eren avait sûrement trouvé un nouveau partenaire; une jolie fille de son âge qui se présenterait comme une Omega, ou même une Beta. S'il n'en avait pas une, il en trouverait bien assez tôt.

Levi serra son cheval contre son torse, recroquevillé dans le canapé. Sa mère lui manquait; elle savait toujours quand il pensait trop. A chaque fois, elle le sortait de ses pensées, lui disait qu'il était ridicule et le câlinait. Il avait bien besoin d'un câlin à cet instant; il souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur que sa mère le prenne fort dans ses bras, mais il savait que cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

.

La sonnette retentit et le sortit de ses pensées. Il frotta ses yeux avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Il entrouvrit la porte, et aperçut une paire d'yeux bruns l'observer.

"Hange ?" demanda-t-il avant d'ouvrir complètement pour trouver Erwin et elle sur le seuil de la porte.

"Salut ! C'est l'été, tu veux sortir avec nous ?!" s'exclama Hange.

"Vraiment ?"

"Evidemment !" sourit Erwin.

"Quoi, tu pensais qu'on allait t'ignorer tout l'été et te revoir en septembre ?" rit Hange. Levi rougit légèrement, détournant le regard.

"Aww, Levi ! Tu es adorable !" dit Hange en se jetant sur lui, le serrant fort. "Tu fais partie de notre groupe maintenant !" ajouta-t-elle, et Levi se détendit. Il bougea instinctivement, profitant du contact un peu plus longtemps que voulu. Hange sembla remarquer qu'il en avait besoin: elle se calma et caressa les cheveux de Levi.

"P-pardon." dit-il en s'éloignant enfin. Hange sourit gentiment.

"Ne t'en fais pas." répondit-elle.

"Alors, on va faire quoi ?" demanda Levi.

"On va juste marcher pour l'instant. Normalement, on va chez Erwin quand on en a marre d'être dehors, il a une super maison et pas de frères et sœurs pour nous embêter." expliqua Hange.

"Okay, entrez. Je dois juste appeler mon Oncle. Vous voulez boire de l'eau ? C'est juste de l'eau du robinet mais on a des glaçons." dit Levi en les menant à l'intérieur.

"Oui, merci." répondit poliment Erwin en lui suivant vers la cuisine. Levi appela au travail de son oncle. Kenny était policier et travaillait longtemps; il se fichait que Levi se balade du moment qu'il soit rentré pour 23h, "avant que ces connards de délinquants ne sortent".

Ils traînèrent en ville; ce n'était pas une grande ville, mais elle l'était assez pour qu'ils passent quelques heures à montrer à Levi les lieux les plus cools. Levi aimait beaucoup l'étang; ils y restèrent un moment, marchèrent autour, s'assirent sur le quai et trempèrent leurs pieds dans l'eau. Ils décidèrent de revenir un autre jour en maillot de bain, mais d'attendre un peu que le soleil réchauffe l'eau, car elle était encore un peu froide.

Après s'être baladés en ville quelques heures, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter au Café Rose pour faire une pause; ils décidèrent de commander une boisson fraîche avant d'aller chez Erwin pour larver dans son sous-sol climatisé. Hange poussa un soupir soulagé en sentant la fraîcheur quand ils entrèrent dans le café.

Hange blablata sans but; la jeune fille pouvait continuer pendant des heures sans interruption, se fichant que quelqu'un lui réponde. Levi ne trouvait étonnamment pas cela gênant, il aimait bien, en fait. Cela lui évitait de devoir beaucoup parler tout en prenant part à la conversation. Il remarqua qu'Erwin ne faisait plus attention à eux; il suivit le regard du blond et vit des serveurs derrière le bar. Il y avait une jolie fille avec des formes, et de longs cheveux roux. Elle était grande, enfin, plus grande que Levi – qui ne l'était pas ? Mais elle paraissait minuscule comparé au géant à côté d'elle. C'était le plus grand homme que Levi ait jamais vu; il avait de larges épaules, le nez droite, des cheveux blonds touffus et une barbe peu entretenue.

Les yeux d'Erwin suivaient le blond; il était captivé et fasciné. Levi leva un sourcil et regarda Hange qui sourit.

"Ça, c'est Mike. Il était en terminale l'an dernier, et Erwin était en troisième. Erwin est vraiment mordu !" murmura Hange en gloussant. Levi rit doucement et regarda Erwin, puis ce fut enfin à leur tour de commander.

"Salut Erwin, Hange, et…" sourit Mike, ses yeux posés sur Levi. Il avait un beau sourire, des yeux reflétant la gentillesse et une odeur d'Alpha agréable. Elle n'était pas dominante, mais suffisamment pour que l'on se sente à l'aise avec lui.

"Voici Levi, il est nouveau." présenta Hange.

"Heureux de te connaître, Levi. Bon, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?" dit Mike, redirigeant son regard vers Erwin, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

"Je… On… Un verre de…" bégaya Erwin, et Levi se retint de rire. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, Erwin était la personne qui s'exprimait le mieux, encore plus qu'Armin, même; et il n'arrivait pas à parler clairement à ce garçon.

"Limonade ?" demanda Mike avec un sourire. Erwin hocha la tête, son visage rouge pivoine.

"Ça fera $6.25." dit Mike. Erwin sortit son porte-monnaie et paya, puis ils s'avancèrent à l'autre comptoir tandis que l'autre barista, Marie, préparait leurs boissons. Erwin s'éloigna le plus possible du comptoir et faillit tomber. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

"Le pauvre." gloussa Marie en se penchant au-dessus du comptoir pour observer Erwin, et donner les boissons à Hange.

"Il est sans espoir." rit Hange, donnant une tasse à Levi tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une table.

"Donc…Mike ?" demanda Levi.

"Ça se voit tant que ça ?" grinça Erwin.

"Un peu." Levi eut un rictus.

"Beaucoup." dit Hange au même moment. Erwin gémit, mettant à nouveau sa tête dans ses mains, ses doigts tirant ses cheveux.

"Il doit sûrement penser que je suis idiot." dit-il.

"En fait, je pense qu'il te trouve mignon." dit Levi en prenant une gorgée. Il n'avait jamais bu de limonade auparavant; c'était un peu trop sucré, mais pas si mal.

"Ouais, pour un gosse. Il a 18 ans, il est à l'université, c'est un Alpha. Y'a pas moyen qu'il me trouve à son goût. Je suis un pauvre Alpha stupide au lycée; je suis trop maigre, mes bras sont trop longs, ma voix mue encore et je ne tiens même pas debout." radota Erwin désespérément. "En plus, les Alphas ne trouvent pas les autres Alphas mignons." ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

"Tu n'es juste pas encore habitué à ta puberté. Tu vas t'habituer à ta nouvelle taille et ça ira mieux, promis !" le rassura Hange. "Il y a six mois, Erwin était plus petit que moi. Il n'est pas encore habitué." expliqua-t-elle à Levi, qui hocha la tête, surpris. Erwin faisait une tête de plus que Hange, ça devait vraiment lui avoir fait un choc.

"D'ailleurs, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pense ! Mike est toujours gentil avec toi et il sourit dès que tu fais ton timide. Je pense sincèrement qu'il te trouve mignon, qui ne le penserait pas ?!" dit Hange, sirotant bruyamment sa limonade.

"Peut-être que j'étais mignon avant de présenter ma dynamique. Si je m'étais présenté en tant que Beta peut-être que je le serai encore, mais en tant qu'Alpha je n'ai aucune chance avec lui." bouda Erwin, ses doigts triturant sa boisson sans rien boire. Hange frotta son épaule de manière rassurante et Levi lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Levi n'avait pas réalisé que sortir ensemble pour deux Alphas puisse être un problème. Il supposa qu'avec leurs personnalités dominantes, ça ne devait pas être commun, mais quel était le problème ?

Il espérait que les choses tourneraient bien pour son nouvel ami.

Levi passa presque toutes ses journées avec Hange et Erwin. Ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose mais Levi aimait bien ça. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps dans le sous-sol d'Erwin, parfois chez Hange. Hange avait une petite sœur nommée Sasha; elle avait 12 ans et paraissait sympa, Levi se fichait un peu des différences d'âge. Elle aimait vraiment la nourriture, elle mangeait constamment mais n'étais jamais rassasiée; son meilleur ami Connie était toujours là et il mangeait presque autant qu'elle, même s'il s'arrêtait toujours avant elle. Parmi tous les gens que Levi avait rencontré, c'était le seul garçon qui était plus petit que lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait que 12 ans et avait encore le temps de grandir, mais quand même.

Hange essayait d'éviter Sasha et Connie autant que possible, donc ils passaient la plupart de leur temps dans le sous-sol d'Erwin. Erwin avait une belle maison; sa mère travaillait en entreprise et son père était professeur, donc ils avaient des revenus confortables et un sous-sol climatisé très agréable.

Les parents d'Erwin étaient très gentils, surtout son père. Levi et lui nouèrent des liens grâce à leur dynamique d'Omega Mâle; Levi ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il appréciait sa gentillesse et leurs conversations quand Levi était chez Erwin. L'homme lui fit comprendre que s'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, surtout à propos de choses en lien avec leur dynamique, il ne devait pas hésiter à venir le voir.

.

.

.

Levi et Kenny étaient en chemin pour assister à un barbecue à la maison de son autre Oncle pour célébrer les vacances d'été. Il n'avait rencontré son Oncle Shawn qu'une fois ou deux. Il n'était pas très proche de Kuchel ni de Kenny; c'était leur demi-frère, un tout petit peu plus jeune que Kuchel et le fruit de la tromperie de leur père. Kenny et Kuchel étaient restés avec leur mère, ne voyant presque jamais leur père au fil des années.

Kenny avait passé du temps avec leur père pendant ses dernières années de vie. Comme il était bien plus vieux que Kuchel, il s'était senti obligé de passer sa fin de vie avec lui, comme ils l'avaient fait avec leur mère. Il s'était rapproché de son jeune frère à ce moment-là et ils avaient gardé contact après l'enterrement.

.

Kuchel et Levi n'étaient pas allés à l'enterrement; elle n'avait aucun attachement pour son père. C'est pourquoi Levi avait peu voire pas du tout de souvenirs de son Oncle, ou de sa cousine, qui avait presque son âge. Elle avait 2 ans de moins que lui; elle était du même âge qu'Eren.

Il devait vraiment arrêter de comparer tout le monde à Eren…

.

"Levi ! C'est bon de te revoir !" l'interpella sa Tante Kimi tandis que lui et Kenny pénétrèrent dans le jardin. C'était une très belle femme d'origine asiatique avec de longs cheveux soyeux et des yeux doux.

"Salut." répondit-il nerveusement, observant la femme Omega qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir rencontrée, pas plus que l'homme Alpha derrière elle. Il ne ressemblait pas au reste de la famille. Kenny et Kuchel devaient avoir hérité leurs cheveux bruns et leurs yeux perçants de leur mère, et Shawn ne leur ressemblait absolument pas avec ses yeux châtains et ses yeux clairs.

"Tu ne te souviens sûrement pas de moi. Tu avais presque 2 ans quand on s'est rencontrés, Mikasa n'était même pas encore née. Tu es devenu un si beau garçon, tu ressembles tant à ta mère." dit Kimi gentiment.

"Merci." répondit Levi, regardant le sol tristement. Il aimait ressembler à sa mère, mais c'était toujours dur pour lui quand quelqu'un parlait d'elle.

"Je suis tellement désolée pour Kuchel. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à demander." Kimi sourit tendrement, pressant son épaule. Levi hocha la tête.

"Eh bien, c'est sympa de te revoir, Levi." Oncle Shawn serra sa main. "Mikasa est là-bas avec d'autres enfants si tu veux aller la voir." ajouta-t-il. Levi regarda au loin et vit les gosses en train de discuter. Il vit Sasha et Connie; Hange était sûrement là aussi.

"Tu veux que je te présente ?" demanda Kimi.

"C'est un grand garçon, il peut le faire lui-même." railla Kenny.

"Ça ira, j'ai vue une amie à moi, en fait. Je suis heureux de vous avoir vus, Tante Kimi, Oncle Shawn." dit Levi avant de s'en aller. Il trouva Hange assise en silence en train de lire un livre, plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

"Hey," dit Levi en apparaissant à côté d'elle. Elle leva les yeux en sursautant.

"Levi !" crissa-t-elle, jetant ses bras autour de son cou. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Shawn est mon Oncle." dit-il simplement.

"Mais oui ! Ackerman ! Suis-je bête. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là, ces barbecues sont toujours longs à mourir. En plus, Erwin et sa famille sont invités chez un des collègues de sa mère pour une fête, alors je suis seule avec les gosses." expliqua Hange en levant les yeux au ciel et en faisant un signe de tête en direction du petit groupe non loin de là…

"Ce n'est pas grave de se faire des amis plus jeunes." dit Levi à voix basse.

"Je sais, mais quand c'est ma sœur, ça l'est." gémit Hange de manière dramatique. Par coïncidence, Sasha s'approcha d'eux, suivie de Connie et de quelques autres.

Il supposa que la fille asiatique aux cheveux noir mi-longs, aux yeux gris et à l'air froid était Mikasa. En revanche, il ne connaissait pas la fille petite à côté d'elle, avec des cheveux roux et des yeux marrons.

"Salut." dit Mikasa. Elle l'observait d'un air neutre.

"Hey." répondit-il en se levant.

"Levi, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Mikasa." dit-elle, il hocha la tête.

"Désolée pour ta mère."

"Merci."

"Voici Petra. Tu connais déjà Sasha et Connie." dit-elle. Les yeux de Levi se dirigèrent vers la rousse; elle avait un beau sourire et paraissait si différente de Mikasa. Un peu comme Eren et lui.

"Enchantée ! J'espère qu'on sera amis." dit-elle aimablement.

"Bien sûr." Levi lui sourit et elle rayonna de joie.

.

.

"Alors, Levi, tu rentres en seconde ?" demanda Petra quand ils furent assis à la table "des enfants" quand le repas fut prêt.

"Ouais." dit-il simplement, en se servant de salade de pommes de terre. Il n'était pas fan de salade de pommes de terre, mais tout le monde vantait ses mérites car elle avait été préparée par Kimi, alors il décida d'y goûter.

"Génial. Je rentre en troisième, alors on sera dans le même lycée." _(ndt: le lycée commence en troisième aux Etats-Unis)_.

"Tu n'as pas le même âge que Mikasa ?" s'enquit Hange, et le regard de Petra se dirigea vers elle. Hange la regardait attentivement et ses joues étaient un peu rouges.

"Non. Je suis juste petite pour mon âge." répondit-elle timidement.

"Je te comprends." marmonna Levi, et Petra gloussa.

"Tu peux venir traîner avec nous au lycée si tu n'as pas d'amis dans ta classe." dit Hange en haussant les épaules, soudainement très intéressée par sa salade de pommes de terre.

"J'aimerai bien, oui. Merci." dit Petra timidement. Levi regarda son amie et leva un sourcil, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. Il prit la décision de garder ses remarques pour lui. Pour l'instant, tout du moins.

.

Levi avait passé un bon moment. Il aimait beaucoup parler avec Mikasa et ses amis; Hange et lui parlèrent comme ils le faisaient habituellement, et le repas fut plutôt bon.

Petra était très gentille, elle était douce et amicale; presque l'opposé de Mikasa, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être meilleures amies et extrêmement proches. Levi trouvait ça vraiment sympa, en fait; il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Eren. Il se demandait ce qu'Eren était en train de faire, comment il allait, avec qui il était. Il passait probablement la plupart de son temps avec Armin, et peut-être avec les autres. Il se demandait aussi comment ils allaient; est-ce qu'il leur manquait comme ils lui manquaient ? Ils avaient été de merveilleux amis, même si ses nouveaux amis étaient fantastiques. Il adorait passer du temps avec Hange et Erwin, ils l'aidaient à oublier son ancienne vie, assez pour qu'il puisse profiter de sa nouvelle vie. Même maintenant, Hange était en train de lui donner un petit coup de coude pour le tirer de ses pensées. Il ne leur avait toujours pas dit pour Eren ou sa mère, mais ils savaient quand il se perdait dans son esprit. Il lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

"Mikasa, tu ne vas pas le manger ?" demanda Sasha, se penchant au-dessus de Mikasa, bavant presque sur le morceau de pain dans son assiette. Mikasa et Sasha étaient amies, mais Mikasa ne semblait pas vraiment attachée à elle, et honnêtement, elle ne semblait même pas l'aimer du tout.

"Je n'ai pas décidé." répondit Mikasa froidement.

"Je peux l'avoir ? C'est le dernier." supplia Sasha, les yeux rivés sur le morceau de pain. Mikasa le prit dans sa main et le regarda, elle parut même vouloir le manger tandis que Sasha se penchait encore plus; Mikasa fourra la moitié dans sa bouche et observa la visage dévasté de Sasha se décomposer tandis qu'elle mâchait. Sasha geignit. Petra lança un regard à Mikasa en tentant de retenir un fou rire. Levi rit légèrement et Hange et Connie rirent bruyamment.

"Salut les enfants. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" demanda Kimi en amenant un plateau de desserts.

"Sasha a pété." dit Mikasa simplement en avalant sa bouchée de pain.

Sasha émit un cri strident. "Quooooooooooooi ?!"

"Mikasa, n'embête pas Sasha." gronda Kimi en posant les desserts devant eux.

"D'accord." dit Mikasa en dévisageant Sasha et en lui faisant passer le reste de son morceau de pain. Le visage de Sasha s'illumina et elle le fourra dans sa bouche, récoltant au passage un petit sourire de Mikasa.

Ces gens étaient vraiment amusants.

.

.

.

.

.

"Je m'ennuie." soupira Erwin tandis que Levi et lui regardaient un film dans son sous-sol. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines de vacances, et Hange était partie en vacances avec sa famille, comme tous les ans.

"Ouais, c'est vraiment moins passionnant sans la Bigleuse avec nous." dit Levi. Il était assis avec les bras croisés et Erwin était assis à côté de lui, un bras sur le dos du canapé.

"Désolé de pas être passionnant." dit Erwin.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça." Levi le dévisagea et Erwin rit légèrement.

"Je crois que Petra a un coup de cœur pour Hange." déclara-t-il.

"La fille petite qui traîne avec ta cousine ?" demanda Erwin avec curiosité, et Levi hocha la tête.

"Hange ne s'en rend absolument pas compte." ajouta Levi.

"Ça lui ressemble." rit Erwin.

"Ouais, peut-être qu'elle le remarquera quand on sera au lycée tous ensemble." dit Levi, et Erwin acquiesça.

"Ce serait bien qu'elle ait quelqu'un." dit-il. "Bien pour tout le monde, en fait." ajouta-t-il. Levi hocha la tête. Eren lui manquait. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment été ensemble, ils étaient juste des amis avec des promesses futures. Ils ne s'étaient embrassés qu'une fois mais la sensation de ses douces lèvres contre les siennes, de ses bras chauds l'étreignant, lui manquait. Eren était toujours chaud, sauf quand Levi était en chaleur et que le contact d'Eren le rafraîchissait.

.

Levi finit par réaliser qu'Erwin le fixait, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement tandis que son ami commença à se pencher lentement vers lui. Erwin voulait l'embrasser ? Depuis quand ? Il pensait qu'ils étaient juste amis. Ce n'est pas qu'Erwin n'était pas un gars génial; il était beau, il avait une bonne odeur qui était puissante mais pas dominante, et il était extrêmement gentil et attentionné. Le problème était simplement qu'il n'était pas Eren. Il n'était pas son Alpha auto-proclamé qui était déterminé à le protéger à tout prix.

Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose ? De ce qu'il en savait, il ne reverrait jamais Eren. Peut-être qu'à cause de leurs vies séparées, Eren l'oublierait. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Peut-être qu'embrasser Erwin était un pas vers la guérison.

Il ferma ses yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. C'était bien, les lèvres d'Erwin étaient douces mais fortes, et Levi se détendit; leurs lèvres bougeant ensemble. Ils se séparèrent après un moment, détournant le regard en rougissant.

"C'était vraiment bizarre." dit finalement Levi.

"Carrément !" s'exclama Erwin. "Je suis désolé !" ajouta-t-il.

"C'est pas grave. C'est cool de savoir qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, non ? Je veux dire, tu es amoureux de Mike, pas vrai ?" demanda Levi. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le baiser, mais l'idée d'embrasser un Alpha qui n'était pas Eren le gênait plus que ça n'aurait dû.

"Oui. C'est vrai." Erwin hocha tristement la tête. "C'est juste que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. Toi, tu es vraiment parfait. Tu es un Omega, tu es magnifique, tu as une bonne odeur, et on s'entend vraiment bien. J'aimerai bien tomber amoureux de toi; les choses seraient tellement plus simples si on était ensemble. Mais je n'y arrive pas." expliqua-t-il.

"Je comprends. Je te trouve génial aussi. Tu es beau, et tout ça. C'est juste que…" Levi s'arrêta.

"Tu es amoureux de ton Alpha là-bas." déduit Erwin, et Levi hocha la tête.

"Il m'a sûrement oublié." dit-il tristement.

"Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde." sourit Erwin.

"Il n'a pas essayé de me contacter. Je n'ai de nouvelles de personne depuis que j'ai déménagé, et Kenny ne me laisse pas utiliser le téléphone. Il dit que s'ils tenaient à moi, ils appelleraient. Il a sûrement raison." dit Levi amèrement.

"Il a sûrement une bonne raison." suggéra Erwin. Levi secoua la tête tristement, il ne voulait pas parler d'Eren avec qui que ce soit.

"Allez, allons au Café pour mater Mike." Levi sauta hors du canapé. Erwin rit et le suivit.

"Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas refuser ça." dit-il tandis qu'ils sortaient pour se rendre au Café Rose.

.

.

La nouvelle vie de Levi continua et elle n'était pas si mal. Kenny et lui s'entendaient à peu près bien; Kenny était sévère et dur, mais il faisait de son mieux pour rendre justice à Kuchel en prenant soin de son neveu. Levi le remerciait au mieux: il nettoyait la maison, préparait les repas, et tentait de ne pas causer de problèmes.

Et, la plupart du temps, il ne causait pas de problème. Il passait son temps avec Hange, Erwin, et maintenant Petra; ils l'avaient accueillie au sein de leur groupe au début de l'année scolaire. Ils restaient ensemble, sauf la seule étrange fois où un Alpha avait dragué Levi. Les inhibiteurs de Levi avaient stoppé ses chaleurs et diminué son odeur, mais elle restait remarquable, et apparemment attirante. Il dévisageait quiconque l'approchait de trop près; il n'était intéressé par personne d'autre que ses amis, surtout pas par des Alphas qui pensaient pouvoir le soumettre.

Erwin essayait souvent de décourager les attentions non désirées, mais il n'agissait pas vraiment comme un Alpha normal. Il n'était pas dominant comme le suggérait sa dynamique stéréotypée, et il n'aimait pas se confronter aux autres. Il aurait préféré être un Beta, puisqu'il agissait comme tel; mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de protéger ses amis quand il le devait. Parfois, il passait simplement son bras autour de Levi pour que l'Alpha dominateur pense que Levi était pris. Ainsi, ils étaient tous deux à l'abri des attentions non souhaitées des autres; Levi n'étant pas intéressé par les Alphas, et Erwin n'étant pas intéressé par les Omegas.

.

Même si sa nouvelle vie était chouette, son ancienne vie lui manquait terriblement. Sa mère lui manquait tellement que c'était douloureux de penser à elle. Il voulait la voir sourire de nouveau, sentir ses bras autour de lui, et juste lui parler pour un petit moment.

Il pensait également à Eren tous les jours. Il se demandait comment le plus jeune allait, comment ses cours se passaient, s'il s'était fait d'autres amis. Avait-il trouvé un nouveau partenaire ? Pensait-il jamais à Levi ? Et Carla ?

Il avait semblé que Carla voulait accueillir Levi chez eux, mais cela n'avait pas pu être vrai. Levi savait que Kenny ne l'avait pas laisse faire, mais elle n'avait même pas essayé de l'appeler, et Eren non plus.

Il n'avait pas dû être aussi important qu'il le croyait…

.

.

.

.

.

"Joyeux anniversaire Levi !" dit Mikasa en prenant rapidement Levi dans ses bras quand Kenny et lui entrèrent dans la maison.

"Merci, mais c'est demain, mon anniversaire." Levi lui rendit son accolade. En étant ami avec Petra ces derniers mois, Levi s'était rapproché de Mikasa puisqu'il passait souvent ses week-ends avec elle.

"Je sais, mais ça va être la folie demain, alors je voulais te le dire aujourd'hui pour qu'on puisse le célébrer comme il faut." Mikasa lui fit un gentil sourire, et Levi lui rendit.

"Bon, Kenny, tu sais où est le bar, Shawn est dans le salon avec sa mère. Mikasa, et si tu prenais du punch pour Levi et toi avant d'aller voir ta grand-mère ?" proposa Kimi. "Le dîner sera bientôt prêt.". Mikasa hocha la tête et mena Levi par le bras.

La grand-mère de Mikasa était une gentille dame; elle insistait pour que Levi l'appelle Mamie. Levi trouvait cela bizarre puisque c'est avec elle que son grand-père avait trompé sa propre grand-mère. Cela dit, il ne les avait jamais rencontrés, alors il se dit qu'il ne faisait de mal à personne.

Ils eurent un sympathique repas de Noël; c'était simple et intime. Ils parlèrent, rirent, mangèrent. C'était comme avoir une vraie famille; un peu dysfonctionnelle, mais une famille tout de même.

Kimi et Mikasa débarrassèrent la table, refusant l'aide de Levi. Quelques instants plus tard, Levi comprit pourquoi Mikasa avait baissé la lumière, quand Kimi sortit de la cuisine en tenant un gâteau sur lequel des bougies étaient disposées et en chantant doucement 'Joyeux Anniversaire'.

Levi rougit tandis que tout le monde chantait pour lui, puis il souffla les bougies.

"Joyeux anniversaire Levi, on est heureux que tu sois avec nous." Kimi sourit en commençant à couper le gâteau.

"Merci." dit-il avec un petit sourire.

"15 ans, hein ? Il est temps que tu trouves un boulot. Pour contribuer un peu ?" demanda Kenny, s'adossant à sa chaise, un rictus étirant ses lèvres.

"C'est possible ?" s'enquit Levi, montrant sa curiosité. Il avait déjà pensé à avoir un petit boulot, mais il devait avoir 15 ans et une lettre de son tuteur.

"Attends peut-être cet été, d'accord ?" dit Kenny, perdant son sourire; il avait été pris à son propre piège. Levi hocha la tête avant de prendre une bouchée de son gâteau maison d'anniversaire. Kimi était vrai une cuisinière hors pair.

.

"Kenny ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à apprendre aux enfants à jouer au poker !" gronda Kimi quelques heures plus tard en les voyant tous les trois assis à la table avec un paquet de cartes.

"Mieux vaut qu'ils apprennent maintenant, avant qu'un Alpha moralisateur ne les arnaque quand ils seront plus vieux." dit Kenny en posant une carte. "De toute façon, ils sont en train de gagner." marmonna-t-il tandis que Levi dévoila ses cartes.

"Heureusement qu'on ne joue pas notre argent." dit Levi en faisant glisser la petite pile de bonbons de Noël vers lui.

"Peut-être que tu le devrais !" rit Kimi avant de se rendre à l'endroit où son mari et sa belle-mère passaient leur temps. Kenny distribua les cartes pour une nouvelle partie.

.

.

.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies obtenu un job ici." dit Erwin en entrant dans le café; c'était le premier jour de Levi au Café Rose. Kenny avait tenu sa promesse, et quelques semaines avant la fin des cours, il avait accompagné Levi avec son CV et une lettre signée de sa main , le permettant de travailler à mi-temps. Levi avait postulé à tous les boulots à mi-temps de la ville et réussit à obtenir un poste au Café Rose, 25 heures par semaine.

"Tu es jaloux, Erwin ?" demanda Hange, lui donnant un coup de coude avec un sourire sur le visage.

"Non ! Enfin, peut-être un peu. Mes parents ne veulent pas que je travaille, ils disent que je dois me concentrer pour les cours afin que je puisse travailler avec ma mère quand je sortirai de l'Université." expliqua Erwin.

"Ouais, comme si c'était la seule raison !" se moqua Hange. Levi rit légèrement. C'était plutôt vide, il n'y avait personne à la queue, et Mike était en train de nettoyer le comptoir. Il sourit largement en les apercevant.

"Salut les gars !" dit-il.

"H-hey. Comment s'est passé ton semestre ?" demanda Erwin, tentant d'être courageux.

"Ça a été. L'université, c'est vraiment bien, mais être à la maison a ses avantages." Mike sourit; Erwin rougit a contact visuel et détourna le regard.

"Salut, je suis censé commencer aujourd'hui." dit Levi, détourant l'attention vers lui.

"Oh, tu es le Levi que je dois former, j'aurais dû y penser. Gunter, peux-tu prendre les commandes d'Erwin et de Hange pendant que je montre au nouveau comment on fonctionne ?" demanda Mike au barista brun; celui-ci hocha la tête et s'avança vers la caisse tandis que Mike fit un signe à Erwin et Hange avant d'entraîner Levi à l'arrière.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais assez âgé pour travailler." avoua Mike.

"J'ai 15 ans." dit Levi.

"T'en as pas l'air." Mike eut un rictus et Levi le dévisagea, ce qui le fit rire.

"Wow, tu fais peur, pour un Omega." dit-il.

"Ouais, garde ça à l'esprit. Bon, on commence par quoi ?" demanda Levi, nouant autour de sa taille le tablier que Mike lui avait donné. Il allait jusqu'à ses genoux, mais il refusait de le voir. Mike eut un sourire amusé et présenta les lieux à Levi.

.

.

"Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui." dit Mike, tandis qu'ils étaient tous deux en train de ranger le café après la fermeture. Levi n'avait pas besoin de rester pour la fermeture mais il attendait qu'on vienne le chercher, et il ne pouvait pas dire non à une petite séance de nettoyage.

"Merci." répondit-il, frottant une trace de café sur le comptoir.

"Est-ce qu'Erwin vient te chercher ?" demanda Mike d'une voix mal assurée.

"Non, c'est mon Oncle qui vient." dit Levi, rinçant son torchon.

"Oh, bien. Je pensais que…" Mike s'arrêta; Levi regarda le géant qui était bien trop concentré sur sa tâche en cours.

"Que…?" Les joues de Mike prirent une teinte rose.

"C'est ton petit-ami, non ?" demanda-t-il, et Levi se moqua gentiment.

"Non, on est juste de bons amis." Levi sourit à lui-même. Mike semblait un peu plus intéressé par ce sujet que prévu.

"Oh, désolé. Ils disent tous que vous êtes ensemble." dit Mike.

"Ouais, tout le monde croit ça depuis le début de l'année. On ne dément pas, comme ça les gens embêtants restent à l'écart. Erwin n'est pas intéressé par les Omegas, et moi je ne suis pas intéressé par les Alphas. Si les gens pensent qu'on sort ensemble, ils ne tentent rien. Et ils savent qu'on les truciderait." dit Levi, et Mike se mit à rire.

"Je te crois !" dit-il avec un sourire. "Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres Omegas."

"C'est mal ?" demanda Levi.

"Absolument pas !" répondit Mike. Levi hocha la tête et lui sourit légèrement.

.

.

.

"Ouais, ouais, la Bigleuse. J'arrive !" marmonna Levi au téléphone. Il avait quitté son uniforme et était prêt à passer l'après-midi avec ses amis.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il travaillait au Café Rose et il aimait vraiment beaucoup son job; il s'entendait bien avec ses collègues, qui étaient pour la plupart des étudiants ou de jeunes adultes. Il aimait avoir un but; un endroit où on avait besoin de lui, et il aimait gagner de l'argent. Il donnait la plupart de ses chèques à Kenny pour l'aider avec les dépenses mais il gardait un peu d'argent de poche, comme ça Erwin n'avait plus besoin de tout lui payer comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant.

"T'as un truc de prévu ?" demanda Mike en sortant du vestiaire avec ses habits normaux. Son service s'était terminé en même temps que celui de Levi.

"Rien d'incroyable. On va juste traîner autour de l'étang. Tu veux venir ?" proposa Levi.

"Pourquoi pas ?" dit Mike avec intérêt.

"Je veux dire, il y aura ma cousine de 13 ans et ses amis, mais Erwin sera là aussi. Vous êtes déjà amis, non ?" demanda Levi.

"Ouais. Enfin je crois." dit Mike.

"Je sais qu'il aimerait que tu viennes." dit Levi, et Mike sourit.

"D'accord ! Ce sera fun. Je peux nous y conduire." Levi sourit légèrement avant de suivre Mike jusqu'à sa voiture.

.

"Il était temps que tu arrives, le Nain !" hurla Hange en apercevant Levi qui marchait sur la plage de l'étang. Il vit Mikasa et Petra qui étaient déjà dans l'eau, tandis que Sasha et Connie mangeaient les sucreries qu'ils avaient emmenées. Hange et Erwin étaient juste assis sur leurs serviettes, attendant Levi. Levi observa le regard d'Erwin qui passa de lui à l'homme qui le suivait, non loin derrière. Les yeux d'Erwin s'écarquillèrent et son visage pâlit; Levi ne put s'empêcher de rire silencieusement.

"Hey, j'ai ramené Mike." dit-il simplement en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

"Hey." salua Mike presque timidement en s'asseyant à côté d'Erwin.

"S-salut." bégaya Erwin.

"Erwin, tu peux prêter ta crème solaire à Mike ? Il fait chaud à mourir aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas qu'il attrape un coup de soleil." dit Levi en mettant de sa propre crème solaire, avant de prendre un coup de coude d'une Hange ravie. Levi se contenta de hausser les épaules. Erwin se précipita d'attraper sa bouteille de crème, la jetant presque sur Mike qui rit légèrement avant d'enlever son t-shirt.

"Eh ben Mike, tu fais de la muscu ou quoi ?" siffla Hange tandis qu'Erwin tentait de cacher son visage rouge pivoine.

"Oui, j'en fais." rit-il maladroitement.

"Je devrais en faire, moi aussi. Je suis trop maigre." dit Erwin à voix basse.

"Nah, t'es bien comme ça. Mais si tu veux t'y mettre, je peux t'avoir un pass gratuit pour ma salle de sport." suggéra Mike.

"C-ce serait génial. Merci." Erwin lui sourit timidement.

Levi regarda les deux interagir toute l'après-midi, Erwin étant de plus en plus à l'aise avec Mike, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par rire et discuter comme de vieux amis. Les voir comme cela lui fit penser à son propre Alpha; celui auquel il s'était interdit de penser ces derniers mois. Il avait plutôt bien réussi. Il pensait toujours à son Alpha aux yeux verts tous les jours, mais il refusait de s'attarder dessus.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que sa mère était morte, qu'il n'avait pas vu Eren ou qui que ce soit de son ancienne vie. Ils lui manquaient encore terriblement mais sa nouvelle vie n'était pas si mal; il avait de bons amis qui l'aimaient, et une famille quelque peu inconventionnelle qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts.

Il irait bien, même s'il risquait de plus jamais revoir son Alpha…


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voici le chapitre 5 qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! C'est assez lent, mais promis à partir du chapitre prochain il y aura de l'action ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont vraiment très appréciées ^^_

_Bonne lecture \o/_

* * *

Levi continua de travailler au Café Rose après la fin de l'été, passant à seulement deux services par semaine. Ça lui convenait: ça lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour étudier et pour passer du temps avec ses amis, tout en lui apportant un peu d'argent pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'en demander à Kenny.

Mike retourna à l'université en automne, mais Levi et lui s'étaient vraiment bien entendus pendant l'été à travailler ensemble. Ils travaillaient efficacement quand ils étaient ensemble; Levi avait même invité Mike après leur service un nombre incalculable de fois, et Mike acceptait avec joie.

Bien que toujours timide, Erwin s'était peu à peu ouvert à Mike pendant l'été; il n'avait jamais tenté de faire progresser leur relation au-delà de l'amitié, mais au moins, leur amitié grandissait. Levi, Hange, et même Petra et Mikasa qui sortaient parfois avec eux, avaient essayé de convaincre Erwin que Mike ne le repousserait pas, mais Erwin était têtu. Il était convaincu que parce qu'il était un Alpha (et pas très bon, de surcroît), il n'avait aucune chance avec le plus vieil Alpha.

Mike n'avait jamais semblé dérangé par le fait qu'Erwin soit un Alpha; il le traitait de la même manière que tous les autres. Si on prêtait attention, on pouvait même remarquer le petit sourire de Mike dès qu'Erwin parlait des choses qui le passionnaient, et le rose sur ses joues dès qu'Erwin le complimentait à la salle de sport.

Mike n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments pour Erwin, romantiques ou platoniques; même si Levi sentait qu'ils étaient similaires à ceux d'Erwin. Surtout lorsque Mike demandait de ses nouvelles après qu'ils ne se soient pas vus pendant plusieurs jours. Levi n'était pas un entremetteur; il faisait juste de son mieux pour ne pas dévoiler directement les sentiments de son ami, en faisant des allusions au plus vieux, mais il était vraiment nul à ça. Ou alors Mike était vraiment aveugle dans ce genre de situation.

.

Comme promis, Mike leur avait procuré des pass gratuits d'une semaine à sa salle de sport; ils avaient adoré et y allaient presque tous les jours. Mike les fit visiter et leur apprit à utiliser les machines. Hange préférait le cardio, mais Erwin soulevait autant de fonte que possible. Il était déterminé à se débarrasser de son apparence maigrichonne pour ressembler à l'Alpha musclé qu'il était censé être. Même Mike tenta de le convaincre qu'il était très bien comme cela; il n'était pas maigrichon, juste un peu mince, mais Erwin était buté, et Mike lui prépara un menu d'entraînement en se basant sur le sien.

.

Erwin se paya une adhésion à la salle, ainsi qu'à Levi quand leur essai d'une semaine fut terminé. Levi avait voulu refuser, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se la payer, et ne pouvait pas demander à Kenny de faire ce genre de dépenses pour lui. Erwin avait insisté en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller seul, et que ses parents ne voyaient pas d'inconvénient à payer pour Levi. Le père d'Erwin pensait même que c'était une très bonne idée pour un Omega d'aller se muscler à la salle.

Ils s'entraînèrent avec Mike tout l'été; Mike ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en physiologie des Omegas, mais aida Levi à travailler sur sa silhouette en lui enseignant une routine d'entraînement basique. Mais pour Erwin, il utilisa sa propre routine d'entraînement, et l'aida jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte à l'université en automne.

Erwin suivit les plans d'entraînement de Mike à la lettre, même après que Mike soit parti; Levi et Hange durent même le forcer à prendre des jours de repos. Depuis qu'il s'était présenté comme Alpha deux ans plus tôt, ses camarades l'avaient souvent regardé de haut comme s'il était inférieur, car il était trop mince, trop passif, ce n'était pas un véritable Alpha. Même si aller à la salle ne pouvait pas changer sa passivité ou sa réticence à dominer ses semblables, ça aidait grandement son corps. Ses bras se musclaient, ses épaules s'élargissaient, sa taille s'épaissit. Il était toujours assez mince mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devienne un Alpha fort et sûr de lui.

Levi avait aussi remarqué une différence chez lui; pas aussi drastique que chez Erwin puisque les Omegas avaient beaucoup plus de mal à prendre de la masse que les Alphas; mais ses muscles étaient plus définis et sa force s'était considérablement améliorée. Peut-être qu'à présent les Alphas envahissants le prendraient plus au sérieux quand il leur dirait de le laisser tranquille. Il en doutait, mais au moins il serait un peu plus capable de les repousser; en plus, avec la taille accrue d'Erwin et son niveau d'intimidation, ils ne venaient pas aussi souvent qu'avant. Erwin était techniquement toujours son "petit ami" après tout.

.

.

.

.

"Salut les gars, je vous présente Moblit." dit Hange en traînant par le bras un Beta aux cheveux châtain clairs afin qu'il s'asseoie avec eux à la cantine. Le Beta les salua nerveusement en s'asseyant à côté de Hange.

"Salut Moblit." Erwin sourit amicalement: ils avaient eu des cours en commun les années précédentes.

"Tu es le partenaire de science de Hange ?" demanda Petra et le garçon hocha la tête. "Heureuse de te rencontrer." dit-elle en souriant gentiment.

"Moblit vient de me proposer d'aller au bal de fin d'année avec lui." dit Hange joyeusement.

"Oh, c'est super !" dit Erwin en souriant au Beta timide qui rougissait, mais qui semblait fier.

"Ouais, il m'a enfin proposé, alors je me suis dit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir avec moi. Donc on sort ensemble, maintenant." expliqua Hange, la bouche pleine.

Levi regarda Petra du coin de l'œil tandis qu'Erwin parlait avec les deux Betas. La joue de Petra était appuyée contre sa main et elle avait les yeux abaissés vers son assiette, qu'elle triturait avec sa fourchette.

"Pas vrai Petra ?" demanda Hange, sortant brutalement la jeune Beta de ses pensées.

"Hmm ?" demanda-t-elle, revêtant un faux sourire.

"Tu vas m'aider à trouver une robe, pas vrai ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire sans toi." dit Hange avec un grand sourire.

"Bien sûr. On peut aller faire du lèche-vitrines ce week-end." dit Petra joyeusement.

"Merci ma chérie, t'es la meilleure." Hange la serra dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Moblit et Erwin. Petra reprit où elle en était avec son assiette, mais elle ne mangeait pas. Levi la regarda avec compassion.

Levi avait deviné la première fois qu'il avait vu Petra qu'elle avait des sentiments pour la plus âgée. Elle était toujours dans son entourage car leurs familles étaient proches, mais elle passait son temps avec Sasha; Hange ne la voyait que comme l'amie de sa petite sœur. Depuis que Petra les avait rejoint au collège, Hange la considérait comme une amie proche, mais les sentiments de Petra n'avaient fait que grandir. Tout le monde pouvait le voir. Tout le monde, sauf Hange.

Levi offrit un léger sourire à Petra quand elle le regarda; elle rougit un peu et se redressa en souriant, comme elle le faisait en temps normal, mais Levi voyait que c'était complètement forcé, tandis qu'elle écoutait la conversation de leurs amis avec attention. Hange, lovée dans les bras de Moblit.

Pauvre Petra, amoureuse d'une idiote.

.

.

"Hey, Levi ?" demanda Erwin tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de sa voiture après les cours. Hange était rentrée avec Moblit, et Petra avait pris le bus pour rentrer. Ils se sentaient mal pour Petra mais ils ne pouvaient pas blâmer Hange: elle ne pouvait pas partager les sentiments de Petra si elle n'avait aucune idée de leur existence, et elle avait l'air sincèrement enthousiaste dans sa nouvelle relation. Levi et Erwin étaient heureux pour elle: aussi névrosée qu'elle fut, elle était une des meilleures personnes que Levi avait jamais rencontrées, et elle méritait d'être heureuse.

"Ouais ?" répondit Levi en balançant son sac à l'arrière de la voiture et en montant devant.

"Je sais que c'est un peu bête de le demander, ou peut-être que j'aurais dû te le demander avant. Je pensais que c'était évident mais… tu veux bien aller au bal de fin d'année avec moi ?" demanda Erwin timidement. Levi dévisagea le plus vieil Alpha pendant un moment avant de se mettre à rire.

"Bien sûr, crétin." dit-il en frappant son épaule. "Je suis ton 'petit-ami', avec qui d'autre veux-tu que j'y aille ?" ajouta-t-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

"Merci Levi, tu es vraiment un ami en or." dit Erwin en riant.

"Tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ? D'ailleurs, tu vas devoir revenir l'an prochain. Hange et moi ne pourrons pas y aller sans toi." dit Levi.

"Pas de problème." sourit Erwin en conduisant hors du parking.

.

.

Levi marcha jusqu'à chez Hange; il avait une super idée et avait besoin de son aide.

"Hey Sasha, Hange est là ?" demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui ouvrit la porte. Peu importe le nombre de fois où Hange lui avait dit de rentrer sans sonner, il n'était jamais assez à l'aise pour le faire.

"Ouais, elle est en haut. HANGE !" appela Sasha, un peu trop près des oreilles de Levi. Levi grimaça légèrement, s'éloignant d'elle pour le bien de son ouïe. Il avança jusqu'au salon tandis que les deux sœurs continuaient leur bruyante conversation.

.

"QUOOOOI ?"

"LEVI EST LÀ"

"DIS-LUI DE MONTER"

"JE SUIS PAS TON ESCLAVE ! FAIS-LE TOI-MÊME !"

.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Levi, surpris de voir sa cousine assise sur le canapé, grimaçant aussi à cause des cris.

"On travaille sur un projet." dit Mikasa simplement, un peu blasée.

"Comment ça se passe ?" dit Levi avec un sourire en coin; il savait que Sasha n'était pas exactement la meilleure amie de Mikasa. Elle était souvent énervée et impatiente avec la jeune fille criarde et perpétuellement affamée.

"Hey Mika, tu veux une barre de céréales tant que je suis debout ?" demanda Sasha.

"Oui, merci." dit Mikasa avec un petit sourire et Sasha se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Mikasa ?" Levi eut un rictus.

"Ta gueule le Nain." marmonna Mikasa. Levi rit et monta à l'étage.

.

"Comment ça va minus ?" demanda Hange quand Levi entra dans sa chambre. Levi leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son surnom. Il savait qu'il était petit, il n'avait besoin de personne pour le lui rappeler aussi souvent.

"J'ai une idée de cavalier pour Erwin pour le bal de fin d'année." dit Levi.

"C'est pas toi, son cavalier ?" Hange leva un sourcil.

"Seulement si mon plan ne fonctionne pas. Tu as Mike sur MSN non ?"

"J'adore la tournure que ça prend !" Hange sourit et ouvrit son logiciel de discussion instantanée.

.

.

.

"Putain d'Alpha, tes exercices ont vraiment porté leurs fruits, hein ?" dit Levi en sifflant à la vue d'Erwin qui sortait de la cabine d'essayage. Le bal était la semaine prochaine et ils choisissaient leurs costumes pour l'événement.

"Tu es vraiment beau Erwin. Je pense que tu devrais choisir celui-ci." dit Petra affectueusement, Hange sifflant à côté d'elle.

"Merci." Erwin rougit en souriant. "Je vais prendre celui-là." dit-il à la vendeuse.

"Excellent choix. Bien, j'ai une sélection pour M. Berner sur le portant. Ce sera tout ?" demanda-t-elle, et Moblit passa en cabine.

"J'en ai besoin d'un." dit Levi en se levant, prêt pour être mesuré. La vendeuse parut très surprise.

"D'un costume ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui." dit Levi d'un ton monotone, fronçant les sourcils.

"Ne seriez-vous pas plus à l'aise avec la section pour Omega ? Il y a de très jolies robes de bal qui flatteraient magnifiquement bien votre petite stature." suggéra-t-elle. Levi lui lança un regard noir, son odeur faible dégageant du mécontentement.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir porter une robe ?" questionna-t-il calmement, sa voix dégoulinante de colère.

"J-je pensais juste…" bégaya-t-elle.

"Levi va aussi prendre un costume. Pourriez-vous prendre ses mesures pour lui en trouver un qui aille, je vous prie ?" dit Erwin, sa voix douce mais autoritaire, comme un véritable Alpha. Levi sentit qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise mais lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

"Bien sûr." dit-elle, et elle prit les mesures de Levi précipitamment. Levi dut en choisir un à la section enfant, mais il en avait un, et il était très beau dedans (de toute façon, c'était moins cher en version enfant).

.

"Petra, est-ce qu'on n'a pas devant nous les plus beaux garçons, qui sont carrément beaux gosses dans leurs costumes ?" rit Hange en sortant de la boutique. Elle était bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Moblit, qui paraissait très heureux d'être aux côtés de la bruyante fille.

"Ça, oui !" rit Petra, ses yeux s'attardant sur le couple un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

"Ton costume est tellement bien assorti à ma robe Moby. Le bal va être génial !" rit Hange avant de se pencher pour embrasser Moblit.

"J'ai vraiment hâte." sourit Moblit, l'entourant de son bras.

.

"Erwin, tu peux me déposer ici ?" demanda Petra après quelques minutes.

"Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ?" demanda Erwin, surpris.

"Nah, je ne me sens pas très bien." dit Petra.

"Je peux te ramener." proposa Erwin.

"Je préfère marcher. De toute façon, si je prends ce chemin je suis quasiment à la maison." dit Petra tandis qu'Erwin se garait.

"Hey, je t'accompagne. Désolé les gars, j'ai oublié que ma Tante Kimi avait besoin de moi pour quelque chose, et elle habite à côté, donc…" dit Levi en sautant de la voiture afin de rattraper Petra.

"T'avais pas besoin de m'accompagner." dit Petra. Levi haussa les épaules.

"C'est rien." dit-il. "Je sais que tu es secouée." ajouta-t-il doucement quelques instants plus tard.

"Je ne suis pas secouée !" Petra sourit.

"Hange ne sait pas vraiment se retenir quand elle est enthousiaste. Elle se calmerait si elle connaissait tes sentiments à son égard, mais tu sais qu'elle est idiote." dit Levi, ce qui fit rire Petra.

.

"Tu veux entrer ? Je peux nous préparer le déjeuner, puisque tu l'as raté pour moi." proposa Petra quand ils arrivèrent à sa maison.

"D'accord." Levi sourit et la suivit à l'intérieur. Elle s'affaira à la cuisine, préparant des sandwichs.

"Levi ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement, et Levi s'étouffa presque avec son sandwich.

"Quoi ?" dit-il d'une voix rauque après avoir bu deux grandes gorgées d'eau.

"Sors avec moi." dit-elle avec détermination.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il silencieusement.

"Pourquoi pas ?" répliqua-t-elle.

"Tu aimes Hange…" déclara Levi.

"Hange a un petit ami. En plus, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un coup de cœur stupide. Je m'en remettrai. Tu pourrais m'aider, on s'entend très bien, on va bien ensemble; je veux dire, combien de fois vas-tu trouver quelqu'un qui est plus petit que toi ?" Petra gloussa et Levi lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu veux vraiment sortir avec un Mâle Omega ? Les gens vont se moquer de toi. Aux yeux de certains, je ne suis bon qu'à être la pute d'un Alpha." dit Levi.

"Pff, je me fiche bien de ces gens-là. Je sais bien que ça ne te ressemble pas. Les Betas et les Omegas sortent tout le temps ensemble, et en plus tu ne te comportes quasiment jamais comme un Omega !" déclara Petra.

"Tu m'aimes vraiment bien, ou tu ne veux juste pas être seule ?" demanda Levi, ce à quoi Petra répondit en détournant la tête timidement.

"Je t'aime bien. Je pense qu'on pourrait bien aller ensemble et tu ne sembles pas intéressé par qui que ce soit ici." expliqua Petra. Levi arrêta de penser.

Non; il n'était pas intéressé par qui que ce soit par ici, il ne regardait jamais quelqu'un en se demandant s'il pouvait sortir avec lui. Son premier instinct était de repousser quiconque lui montrait de l'intérêt. Ils n'étaient pas…

"Non, je ne suis intéressé par personne." dit-il à voix basse.

"Peut-être que si tu m'aimes à oublier Hange, je pourrai t'aider à oublier ce qui te rend si triste parfois." dit Petra avec douceur.

Levi la regarda avec de grands yeux, même si son gentil sourire était un peu forcé. Il n'avait pas remarqué les larmes qui avaient empli ses yeux. Il hocha la tête, essuyant à la hâte la goutte qui s'était échappée.

"Ouais, d'accord. On n'a qu'à essayer. Mais peut-on juste le garder pour nous jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ? Je suis toujours censé être le petit-ami d'Erwin." dit-il.

"Pas de souci." dit-elle joyeusement. "On peut regarder un film si tu veux ?" suggéra-t-elle.

"Ça me va." répondit Levi, et il la suivit dans le salon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Allez gamin, amuse-toi bien. Ne laisse pas ce foutu Alpha profiter de toi." dit Kenny en se garant devant chez Erwin.

"Kenny, je t'ai déjà dit qu'Erwin et moi ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble. On le fait croire à tout le monde pour que les 'foutus Alphas' restent à l'écart. D'ailleurs, je sors avec Petra maintenant." dit Levi.

"Petra ? C'est qui, Petra ?" demanda Kenny, un sourcil levé.

"L'amie de Mikasa. La rousse. Elle s'est présentée comme Beta il y a quelques mois." décrivit Levi.

"Oh. Ouais, elle est plutôt mignonne. Comment t'as fait pour la choper ?" Kenny eut un rictus.

"Elle me l'a demandé." dit Levi en sortant et en claquant la porte avec un sourire en coin. Kenny roula des yeux et alluma une nouvelle cigarette avant de repartir.

.

.

"Levi ! Tu es éblouissant !" s'exclama le père d'Erwin en ouvrant la porte.

"Merci M. Smith." dit Levi avec un sourire timide en entrant dans la maison.

"Levi, tu es superbe !" dit Erwin en descendant les escaliers. Il portait son costume et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière; il était vraiment très beau.

"Toi aussi." dit Levi.

"Allez les garçons, laissez-moi prendre une photo de vous deux." dit M. Smith en tenant son appareil photo.

"Je devrais peut-être monter sur la marche." blagua Levi tandis qu'ils s'approchaient. Erwin avait pris quelques centimètres depuis l'an passé, il semblait vraiment surplomber l'Omega.

"Vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes pour danser." Mme Smith rit, entrant dans la pièce tandis que son mari prenait les photos.

"Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer." dit Levi malicieusement. La sonnerie retentit; Hange et Moblit entrèrent.

"Super, tout le monde est là. Allez." M. Smith les somma de venir prendre la pose. Il prit énormément de photos: individuelles, tous ensemble, Hange et Moblit, Erwin avec ses parents… Ils n'en pouvaient plus quand ce fut fini.

.

"Je vais ouvrir !" dit Levi quand la sonnerie retentit à nouveau, laissant dans le salon un Erwin confus et une Hange toute excitée pour aller ouvrir la porte.

"Je suis en retard ?" demanda Mike quand Levi ouvrit la porte. Il portait un costume, ses cheveux coiffés en arrière, sa barbe taillée, et un petit bouquet de fleurs dans la main.

"Non, tu es pile à l'heure." Levi sourit et le mena à l'intérieur.

"Hey, Erwin. Hange et moi, on a un petit cadeau pour fêter ton diplôme." dit Levi en revenant vers les autres. Erwin parut déconcerté un moment, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux regardent derrière Levi; ils s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Hey – um. Salut Erwin. Je me demandais si je pouvais… être ton cavalier pour le bal ?" demanda Mike nerveusement.

"J-je… L-Levi est mon cavalier." bégaya Erwin, pointant du doigt le plus petit mâle.

"Mais non, c'est Mike, ton cavalier. Il est rentré pour le week-end juste pour toi." expliqua Levi.

"V-vraiment ?" demanda Erwin; Mike s'avança vers lui et lui offrit le bouquet. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que tout le monde le regardait, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Erwin.

"Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Erwin. Je ne savais absolument pas que c'était aussi ton cas, jusqu'à ce que Levi et Hange préparent ça. J'aimerai beaucoup t'accompagner au bal et peut-être… à un rendez-vous ? Quand je rentrerai pour les vacances d'été ?" Il souffla la dernière partie à voix basse. Erwin hocha la tête.

"Oui ! Oui, ce serait génial." dit-il en faisant un grand sourire, nouant son bras à celui que Mike lui tendait.

"Mais Levi, tu viens toujours ?" demanda-t-il soudainement, sortant enfin de sa torpeur.

"Évidemment. Je n'aurais pas dépensé tout cet argent pour acheter ce costume si je n'allais pas le porter. Hange a obtenu une invitation en plus." expliqua Levi, et le sourire d'Erwin s'agrandit.

"Parfait ! Allons-y, alors !" dit-il joyeusement, tendant son bras à son autre cavalier. Levi le prit en riant et ils marchèrent tous les cinq jusqu'à la voiture.

.

.

"Tu es un vrai entremetteur." dit Hange, rejoignant Levi à la table où il s'était assis après que la soirée ait commencé à être moins intense. Il avait dansé et s'était beaucoup amusé avec ses amis, mais quand la musique ralentit il sortit du dance-floor. Il regardait Erwin danser avec Mike; Erwin avait l'air si heureux pendant leur slow, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Mike. Ils n'avaient pas l'air mal assortis ou choquant: ce n'était pas important qu'ils soient deux Alphas, ils ressemblaient juste à deux personnes heureuses d'être dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

"C'est facile quand ils sont tous les deux fou amoureux." dit Levi, son regard ne quittant pas les deux Alphas; il était heureux pour eux, mais la tristesse envenimait ses pensées.

"C'est vrai. Je suis heureuse qu'ils se soient enfin mis ensemble. Maintenant, on doit te trouver quelqu'un." rit Hange, lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

"Petra m'a demandé de sortir avec elle." répondit Levi simplement.

"Quoi ? Quand ça ? T'as répondu quoi ? Oh mon dieu, vous iriez tellement bien ensemble." s'épancha Hange.

"La semaine dernière, quand je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle. C'est pas grand-chose. On prend notre temps." expliqua Levi, regardant Hange qui arborait un grand sourire.

"C'est super. Petra est une fille géniale. Peut-être qu'elle t'aidera à oublier ton ancien Alpha." dit Hange doucement.

"Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas oublié ?" se défendit Levi.

"Personne ! C'est juste… tu n'as pas parlé de lui depuis que tu es arrivé ici mais parfois tu as ce regard. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux." dit Hange, l'étreignant avec un bras.

"Merci Hange." dit Levi silencieusement.

.

.

.

.

Cet été-là fut très animé: Levi continua à travailler au Café Rose autant qu'il pouvait. La mère d'Erwin lui proposa un travail à mi-temps dans son entreprise; par chance, c'était tout près, donc il y allait pendant sa pause déjeuner ou après. Il passait la plupart de son temps libre avec Mike; Levi ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir enfin eu le mec pour qui il craquait depuis des années. Hange passait tout son temps avec Moblit; elle passait au café occasionnellement pour voir Levi, mais le reste du temps elle se faisait discrète. Moblit partait pour ses études à l'automne (c'était une petite ville, donc si on voulait aller à l'université il fallait partir); elle passait donc autant de temps que possible avec lui.

Levi n'était pas seul; il avait Petra. Même si passer du temps avec ses meilleurs amis lui manquait, elle était de très bonne compagnie. Ils prenaient leur temps dans leur relation; ils allaient se balader, regardaient des films dans son salon. Ils passaient aussi beaucoup de temps avec Mikasa; elle était effarée que sa meilleure amie sorte avec son cousin, mais elle s'en remit assez rapidement.

.

.

"Salut Bert." dit Levi en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de Petra. Berthold était nouveau en ville; sa famille avait emménagé au bout de la rue. Il avait l'âge de Levi, et Petra et Mikasa l'aimaient bien alors ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant l'été. Il était maladroit, timide, et un peu moite tout le temps. C'était un Alpha, mais comme Erwin, il n'agissait pas comme tel. Il était gentil par contre, Levi n'avait aucun problème à passer du temps avec lui.

"Salut Levi." Bert lui fit un signe de main timide. Il devenait plus à l'aise avec Levi, mais son expression ingrate semblait le rendre nerveux. "Les filles sont en haut." ajouta-t-il.

"Okay." dit Levi, prenant l'autre manette de la console avec laquelle Bert jouait pour le rejoindre dans son jeu.

.

"Hey, on ça vous dirait d'aller voir un film ?" annonca Mikasa en descendant les escaliers. Petra se glissa à côté de Levi sur le canapé tandis que Mikasa s'affala dans une chaise.

"D'accord." Levi haussa les épaules, regardant Bert.

"O-ouais. Okay." dit-il en hochant la tête.

"Génial, je vais demander à Maman de nous amener." dit Mikasa.

.

Ils allèrent au cinéma, achetèrent des tickets, des confiseries, et trouvèrent des sièges. Petra semblait très affectueuse ce jour-là. Elle prenait la main de Levi, se tenait très près de lui, et le câlinait quand les lumières étaient éteintes. Levi s'en fichait un peu; il regardait simplement le film, un bras autour de sa petite-amie.

Petra était agitée; elle bougeait pour trouver une position confortable, elle dessinait des cercles sur la jambe de Levi avec un doigt; ce n'est que quand elle se pencha pour lui faire des bisous papillon sur la mâchoire qu'il remarqua son comportement. Il se tourna dans son siège pour lui faire face.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" murmura-t-il.

"Rien." Elle haussa les épaules, souriant malicieusement.

"Je croyais que tu voulais regarder le film." dit Levi.

"J'sais pas, c'est un peu chiant, non ?" dit-elle. Il leva un sourcil.

"Allez Levi, on sort ensemble depuis 2 mois et tu ne m'as encore jamais embrassée." bouda-t-elle. Levi était choqué: elle disait vrai, ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés, mais ils pensait qu'ils prenaient leur temps. Il pensait que ça lui convenait.

"O-on avait dit qu'on prenait notre temps ?" bégaya-t-il.

"Ouais, mais on n'a pas dit qu'on resterait au point mort." dit Petra en croisant les bras.

"O-oh. Ouais. Okay. Ç-ça peut attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit… seuls ?" demanda Levi. Petra soupira mais sourit.

"Okay." Elle hocha la tête, se concentrant à nouveau sur le film. Levi fit de même, même si cela lui prit un moment; il prit une grande inspiration et remit son bras autour d'elle. Elle se lova contre lui, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Levi se tourna vers elle et releva son menton avec un doigt, plongé dans ses grands yeux bruns pendant un instant. Elle était très jolie; elle était mignonne, drôle, et Levi aimait vraiment passer du temps avec elle, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas encore pensé à faire évoluer leur relation. Ce qu'ils avaient lui suffisait. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas à elle, et il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup…

Il regarda ses yeux confus un petit peu plus longtemps avant de se pencher pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela ne lui prit qu'une seconde pour réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, et elle fit de même. C'était un simple baiser, sans mouvements ou intensité; une simple pression sur ses lèvres avec une promesse de futur. Quand ils se séparèrent, Petra lui sourit avant de placer sa tête contre son torse et de revenir au film.

.

.

.

Levi entra en terminale. Erwin partit pour l'université, la même que Mike et Moblit. Mike avait cours dans une ville voisine de celle d'Erwin mais ils étaient plus proches alors ils parvenaient à se voir facilement. Erwin et Moblit devinrent colocataires, par conséquent Hange et Levi gardèrent contact avec eux par Skype.

Erwin ne faisait donc plus partie de leur groupe au lycée, mais ils inclurent de nouvelles personnes. Berthold, qui avait été transféré et qui avait plusieurs cours en commun avec eux, ainsi que Mikasa, Sasha et Connie qui entraient au lycée cette année-là (_ndt: ils sont en troisième mais c'est différent aux USA_). Hange ne sautait pas de joie à l'idée que sa petite sœur intègre leur groupe, mais étonnamment elles ne se disputaient pas tellement quand le groupe était réuni.

.

.

.

La terminale se passa aussi bien que les autres années; Levi travaillait dur à l'école et au Café Rosé. Il essayait d'économiser autant d'argent que possible puisque Kenny ne pourrait jamais lui payer les frais d'université. Ses notes étaient bonnes, sûrement assez hautes pour qu'il puisse obtenir une bourse; mais les Omegas devaient habituellement être exceptionnels pour obtenir une bourse, car les écoles partaient du principe qu'ils étaient là jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un partenaire et fassent des bébés. Enfin, c'est ce que disait Kenny. Ses notes étaient bonnes, mais elles n'était pas celles d'un prodige. Il conclut qu'il devrait attendre un an ou deux avant d'aller à l'université.

Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Petra; ils prenaient toujours leur temps mais ils allaient certainement plus vite qu'au début. Levi savait qu'ils n'était pas l'amour de sa vie, tout comme elle n'était pas le sien, mais ils passaient du bon temps ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour un amour de lycée, pas vrai ?

Elle semblait avoir tourné la page Hange, sauf aux rares occasions où ses yeux s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps sur la fille plus âgée, ou quand elle se renfermait sur elle-même quand Hange parlait de son petit-ami universitaire. Levi ne le prenait pas pour lui: il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Hange avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble, et il savait aussi à quel point il était difficile de se convaincre de ne plus aimer cette personne.

.

Petra était bien plus directe que Levi. Peut-être que c'était l'Omega en lui; ne prenant jamais la situation en main, surtout les plus intimes. Mais il parvenait à prendre sur lui quand il le devait, même quand ils regardaient un film et que Petra passait sa jambe sur les siennes et commençait à l'embrasser langoureusement.

Les baisers étaient sympas. Il aimait bien l'embrasser, même quand ça devenait humide. Il aimait quand Petra passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, ou frottait les cheveux courts de son cou. Elle [et Hange] avaient adoré sa nouvelle coupe après qu'il aie enfin décidé de se débarrasser de sa touffe ébouriffée. Il y en avait toujours une pour toucher la zone rêche. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il aimait vraiment bien cette sensation.

.

Ça lui prit un moment de s'habituer à leurs sessions de roulage de pelle, mais il était enfin devenu assez à l'aise pour ne pas hésiter quand elle s'asseyait sur lui; il l'attirait près de lui, ses mains bougeant sous son haut, mais seulement le long de son dos et de ses hanches, sa bouche se mouvant contre la sienne.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle ce jour-là; elle paraissait plus agressive que d'habitude, le serrant un peu plus fort, roulant ses hanches intentionnellement.

"Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" souffla Levi quand elle commença à lui suçoter le cou au niveau de sa glande d'odeur.

"Rien, tu sens juste vraiment bon." dit Petra, se décalant vers sa mâchoire.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas de chaleurs ? Tous les Omegas au lycée en ont régulièrement, et ils restent chez eux. Tu n'en as eu aucune depuis que je te connais." demanda Petra, se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je prends des inhibiteurs." répondit Levi simplement.

"Les autres Omegas aussi. Ils ont quand même des chaleurs." dit Petra.

"Les miens sont plus forts, j'imagine. Pour adulte. Je suis pas sûr, mais Kenny les a pris pour moi et je n'ai plus de chaleurs. Et je ne m'en plains absolument pas. Les chaleurs, c'est ignoble." expliqua Levi.

"Alors tu ne ressens rien ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix grave, ses yeux coquins tandis qu'elle roulait ses hanches contre celles de Levi. Il écarquilla les yeux; il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

"J-j'imagine que si…" bégaya-t-il.

"Tu sais, on sort ensemble depuis plus d'un an et on n'a jamais rien fait de plus que s'embrasser." dit-elle. Elle n'avait pas tort; même le soir du bal de fin d'année, quand tout le monde autour d'eux parlaient d'avoir des rapports sexuels, ils n'avaient rien fait. Hange et Moblit étaient même passé à la vitesse supérieure. Levi s'était contenté de ramener Petra chez elle comme un gentleman et était rentré chez lui.

"E-et alors ?" demanda Levi nerveusement.

"Je pensais juste que ce serait sympa de…" commença Petra, ses yeux se dirigeant vers le bas.

"T-tu es encore au lycée. Est-ce que c'est vraiment le meilleur moment ?" demanda Levi, s'immobilisant quand elle toucha son aine; il n'était pas excité, mais il était quand même très sensible.

"Ça ne change rien. Plein de gens le font au lycée. En plus, je rentre en terminale et toi tu as terminé, on n'est plus des enfants." dit Petra.

"Ouais, mais il y a bien une fille Omega enceinte dans ta classe, non ? Et si tu tombais enceinte ?" paniqua Levi tandis que Petra le caressait. Elle gloussa.

"Est-ce que tu peux me mettre enceinte ? Je croyais que les mâles Omegas pouvaient seulement porter des enfants. Et comme je suis une femelle Beta je ne peux pas te mettre enceint non plus." expliqua-t-elle. Elle avait raison; la grossesse n'était pas un problème entre eux, et ils étaient tous les deux vierges à ce qu'il en savait donc les MST n'étaient pas non plus un souci, mais il était quand même paniqué.

"Ce serait sûrement horrible. Les Omegas males sont super sensibles; je ne tiendrai probablement pas longtemps, en plus j'en ai une petite, tu ne la sentirais presque pas." radota-t-il et elle se contenta de rire.

"Levi, du calme." dit-elle doucement, remettant ses mains sur ses épaules. "Je proposais juste. Si tu n'es pas prêt alors on n'a pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit." ajouta-t-elle, lui souriant gentiment. Elle était bien contradictoire: elle était douce et avait le visage d'un ange, mais elle savait prendre le contrôle pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

"Tu es sûre ?" murmura-t-il.

"Bien sûr, Levi ! Je ne te forcerai jamais." dit Petra, prenant son visage dans ses mains. "Je sais que tu ne fais jamais le premier pas, je tâtais juste le terrain pour voir comment tu voyais les choses." expliqua-t-elle.

"Je suis désolé." dit Levi si silencieusement qu'elle failli ne pas l'entendre.

"Ne t'en fais pas." assura-t-elle.

"Peut-être que tu devrais avoir un petit ami qui peut t'offrir ce dont tu as envie." dit-il, ne croisant pas son regard.

"Levi, de quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu es merveilleuse, Petra; tu es gentille, douce et patiente. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et j'adore passer du temps avec toi, mais je ne pense pas être un bon petit-ami pour toi." dit Levi à voix basse. Petra ne répondit pas, elle regarda ses mains. Levi sentait qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison.

"Tu mérites quelqu'un qui te porterait comme une princesse, pas quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à oublier la personne qu'il aime depuis qu'il a 8 ans." ajouta-t-il tristement.

"Je sais que ça ne fonctionne pas entre nous. Je le sais depuis un moment. Mais c'était facile, tu sais." dit Petra avec un sourire mélancolique. Levi hocha la tête, riant légèrement. "On n'aurait jamais dû essayer d'être plus que des amis." ajouta-t-elle.

"Je ne dirais pas ça. On s'est bien amusés tous les deux, et les baisers étaient agréables." Levi sourit et elle gloussa.

"C'est vrai. Mais si on rompt, on va arrêter d'être amis ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr que non !" dit-il, et il le pensait. Elle jeta ses bras à son cou, l'étreignant fermement.

"Bien." dit-elle. "J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un pour te porter comme une princesse, et pour te faire oublier cette autre personne une bonne fois pour toutes." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Il hocha la tête en souriant tristement.

.

.

"Levi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Erwin quand Levi se pointa chez lui; il avait appelé Erwin et Hange un peu plus tôt car il avait besoin de leur parler.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Hange, inquiète.

"Je dois aller quelque part. Vous pourriez venir avec moi ?" demanda Levi.

"Bien sûr, où dois-tu aller ?" demanda Erwin sans hésitation.

"Je dois rentrer chez moi." dit Levi simplement. Ils le regardèrent tous deux en un étonnement confus, mais ne lui posèrent pas de questions. Ils firent leur sac avec des choses essentielles, dirent au revoir à leurs petits-amis respectifs et entrèrent dans la voiture d'Erwin avec Levi.

.

.

Levi ne dit pas grand-chose sur la route de son ancienne ville, à 5 heures de là. Il leur dit ce qui s'était passé avec Petra et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ce fut un voyage très sympathique car ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps seuls tous les trois dernièrement. Même s'il aimait beaucoup Moblit et Mike, ça faisait du bien d'avoir à nouveau ses amis pour lui seul pendant un petit moment.

.

.

.

"Bonjour Maman." dit-il à voix basse, se tenant devant la tombe de sa mère, Erwin et Hange un peu en retrait derrière lui. "Je suis désolé d'avoir mis 4 ans à venir te rendre visite." ajouta-t-il.

Il commença à raconter sa vie à sa mère: du fait que ce n'était pas si terrible de vivre avec Kenny; de Mikasa et de sa famille, du fait qu'ils le considéraient comme l'un d'eux. Il lui présenta Hange et Erwin, qui s'assirent à ses côtés et joignirent la conversation.

.

"C'était très agréable Levi, je suis heureux que l'on soit venus ici." dit Erwin alors qu'ils revenaient à la voiture.

"Oui, merci de m'avoir amené, il était vraiment temps que je vienne. Je me sens mieux après lui avoir parlé." dit Levi.

"Peut-être qu'on pourra revenir bientôt. En faire un rituel ?" suggéra Hange. Levi hocha la tête, lui offrant un sourire.

"Et si on allait manger quelque chose avant de prendre un hôtel pour la nuit ?" proposa Erwin.

"Ouais, je dois juste aller à un dernier endroit, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?" dit Levi.

"Pas de problème !" déclara Hange et ils montèrent à nouveau dans la voiture, suivant les directions de Levi dans la plus jolie partie de la ville.

En marchant sur le trottoir, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de revoir les personnes qu'il avait laissées derrière cette porte. Seraient-ils heureux de le voir ? Le prendraient-ils dans leurs bras en lui disant qu'il leur avait manqué ? Ou l'avaient-ils oublié ? Pour quelle raison ne l'avaient-ils pas contacté ? Parce qu'ils étaient heureux d'être débarrassés de lui ? Dans tous les cas, il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait fait tout ce chemin, il ne pouvait pas partir sans réponse. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de monter les marches, et frappa à la porte familière.

Il attendit un moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, mais ce n'était pas la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. C'était un vieil homme à lunettes, grand avec des cheveux gris et une barbe. Il regarda Levi avec curiosité.

"O-oh. Je suis désolé monsieur, j'ai dû me tromper d'adresse. Est-ce que le Dr Jaegar et sa famille vivent par ici ?" demanda Levi.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des Jaegars dans le coin." dit l'homme tandis qu'une vieille femme s'approchait de lui.

"Qui cherches-tu, mon petit ? Où habitent-ils ?" demanda-t-elle gentiment.

"Uhm… Grisha et Carla Jaegar. J-je croyais qu'ils vivaient ici." bégaya Levi.

"Jaegar. N'est-ce pas le nom de la famille qui nous a vendu la maison ?" demanda-t-elle à son mari.

"Hmm, je crois que tu as raison. Ils ont déménagé i ans." dit l'homme.

"Savez-vous où ils sont allés ?" demanda Levi, le cœur serré.

"Non, je suis navré, nous avons juste acheté la maison. Dans une autre ville, je pense." dit-il. Levi hocha la tête, marmonna des remerciements et partit.

"Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as trouvé la personne que tu cherchais ?" demanda Hange tandis que Levi se laissa tomber dans le siège arrière, remontant ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Il secoua la tête. Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis que l'étranger avait ouvert la porte commencèrent à perler sur des joues.

"Levi !" cria Hange, et les deux se précipitèrent vers le siège arrière; Hange le prenant dans ses bras et Erwin les serrant tous les deux, alors que le corps de Levi tremblait de désespoir. Sa poitrine se serrait à l'idée de ne pas savoir où son Alpha était allé; à l'idée qu'il n'allait jamais le revoir.

.

"Il n'est plus là. Je ne sais pas où il est."

.

.

* * *

_Je sais je sais, vous ne vouliez pas du Petra/Levi mais du Eren/Levi. Moi aussi XD_

_Patience, mes petits lecteurs, patience… Une longue descente aux enfers vous attend avec cette fanfiction :B _

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes merveilleuses, vous êtes très gentilles de me soutenir n_n_

_L'histoire va commencer à devenir croustillante, alors j'espère que vous resterez jusqu'à la fin !_

_Bonne lecture \o/_

* * *

Levi ne parla pas de ce qui s'était passé pendant ce voyage. Même Hange et Erwin l'avaient évoqué avec douceur, mais il agissait comme si rien de spécial ne s'était produit. Ils étaient allés à son ancienne ville et avaient rendu une agréable visite à sa mère. Il refusait d'admettre ou d'attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'il s'était complètement effondré à cause du déménagement d'Eren et de sa famille, et du fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment les contacter.

De toute façon, il ne savait pas comment les contacter. Ça lui avait pris des mois, mais Levi avait enfin eu assez de courage pour appeler Eren, mais le numéro n'était pas attribué. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le bon numéro. Ou peut-être qu'ils l'avaient changé pour qu'il ne puisse pas les contacter. Ils n'avaient pas pu vouloir de lui comme il le pensait; Eren n'avait pas pu vouloir de lui.

Et maintenant Eren ne vivait plus là. Levi n'avait aucune idée d'où il était et n'avait aucun moyen de savoir. Il devait arrêter de penser à lui. Il avait plutôt bien réussi à oublier son Alpha ces dernières années. Il réprimait toute pensée à propos du beau garçon, et ces pensées étaient de moins en moins fréquentes.

Rompre avec Petra l'avait fait déraper. Il savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et il voulait simplement se souvenir du sentiment le plus proche qu'il avait de l'amour. Mais c'était puéril. Eren et lui n'étaient que des enfants qui aimaient être ensemble. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était l'amour. Il refusait d'y penser.

Au lieu de cela, il se consacra à sa routine habituelle: travailler et passer son temps libre avec ses amis. Petra et lui étaient retombés dans l'amitié comme s'ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble. Leur relation n'avait de toute façon pas été beaucoup plus que de l'amitié; ç'avait été sympa mais ils étaient parfaitement heureux d'être simplement dans leur groupe d'amis.

.

.

.

.

"Leeeevvvviiiiiii!" geignit Hange en se jetant à côté de Levi sur son lit.

"Va te faire voir la Bigleuse. Je n'irai pas." dit Levi. Il était allongé sur son lit, il avait mal à la tête, son nez était rouge et sa gorge était irritée.

"Franchement, qui tombe malade pendant l'été ?" bouda Hange.

"Moi apparemment. Je n'irai pas à cette fête. Je reste à la maison, dans mon lit, avec mon thé et mon émission." dit Levi aussi déterminé qu'il le pouvait.

"Je ne peux pas y aller seule !" dit Hange dramatiquement.

"Pourquoi n'emmènes-tu pas Erwin ? Ou ton _petit-ami_ ?" répondit Levi d'une voix rauque avant de se retourner pour tousser violemment.

"Ils sont chiants en soirée." geignit Hange à nouveau.

"Eh bien je serai mort à cette soirée." Il roula des yeux. "Emmène Petra, elle adore les fêtes." ajouta-t-il, ce qui arrêta le train de pensées de Hange. Elle et Petra s'entendaient très bien, même si elles n'avaient jamais passé de temps seules toutes les deux à part la fois où elles étaient allées acheté une robe de bal pour la plus jeune.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée." dit-elle.

"Oui. Emmène Petra. Laisse-moi mourir seul. Pitié." dit Levi alors qu'une sévère quinte de toux déchirait sa poitrine.

"Au fait, comment ça se passe, entre elle et toi ?" demanda Hange.

"Mieux. Tout va bien. Tout est redevenu comme avant." dit Levi en se retournant vers elle.

"Vraiment ? Tant mieux ? C'est dommage que ça n'ai jamais marché entre vous. Vous aller vraiment bien ensemble." dit-elle.

"Nah. On n'était pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Je l'aidais juste à oublier quelqu'un. Maintenant, Hange, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi seul !" grogna Levi, mettant sa couverture sur sa tête.

"Sérieux ?! Qui ?" demanda Hange, ses yeux écarquillés de curiosité.

"Hange !" gémit Levi pitoyablement.

"D'accord, d'accord. Soigne-toi bien, minus." rit-elle avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux qui dépassaient de la couverture. Elle se leva et partit, laissant Levi seul afin qu'il dorme le temps de son terrible rhume.

.

.

.

Ça finit par être l'un des plus longs rhumes qu'il ait jamais eus. Levi retourna au travail après quelques jours mais il se sentait toujours courbaturé et plutôt mal pendant un temps. Cela ne l'arrêta pas, il travaillait autant que possible, à un rythme presque néfaste, mais ça l'aidait à ne penser à rien; au fait que ses meilleurs amis l'abandonnaient, au fait qu'il n'irait pas à l'université cette année… toutes ces pensées sur lesquelles il refusait de méditer.

Il passait un peu de temps avec ses amis mais Erwin et Mike étaient occupés à chercher un appartement en ville, et Hange préparait sa première année à l'université. Elle espérait être prise à la Faculté de Sciences rapidement, elle avait donc beaucoup de préparatifs à faire avant de commencer sa première année.

Levi passa beaucoup de soirée à végéter chez lui ou chez Mikasa. Le temps semblait lui échapper, car c'était déjà la mois d'août et il chargeait la voiture de Kenny avec des affaires appartenant à Erwin ou Mike; ils allaient faire deux heures de route jusqu'à la ville. Erwin était avec lui, bien entendu, et il passa du bon temps pendant ce mini road-trip, mais c'était un peu amer car Erwin le laissait pour une nouvelle année.

.

.

"Bon, c'est le dernier carton !" dit Mike fièrement, posant la boîte sur la table de la cuisine. "On a enfin emménagé !" dit-il avec un sourire en prenant Erwin dans ses bras et en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

"Ahem." dit M. Smith, qui était entré dans la cuisine avec un cartons plein de choses à jeter.

"Ouais les gars, on se calme sur les roulages de pelle, hein ?" Levi fit une fausse grimace et Erwin rit.

"Désolés." dit-il embarrassé.

"J'espère qu'emménager avec ton petit-ami n'affectera pas tes notes." avertit M. Smith en fixant Mike qui prit presque ses jambes à son cou sous le regard de l'Omega.

"Bien sûr que non Papa. Mes cours sont toujours très importants pour moi." insista Erwin.

"Oui, au contraire, vivre ensemble les aidera à mieux se concentrer. Il ne comptera plus les jours où il pourra voir Mike, et il ne se couchera plus tard à cause de leur conversation vidéo." tenta Levi, voulant aider. Les parents d'Erwin, bien qu'ouverts à la relation de leur fils avec un autre Alpha, étaient un peu nerveux à l'idée qu'ils habitent ensemble, surtout pendant la deuxième année d'Erwin.

"Tu as raison Levi, dommage que tu n'emménages pas aussi. Tu pourrais garder un œil sur eux en mon absence." dit M. Smith avec un petit sourire.

"Nah, je reste à la maison cette année. Peut-être que j'irai à l'université l'an prochain." dit Levi, ouvrant l'un des cartons. Une fine couche de poussière le prit par surprise et lui déclencha un petit accès de toux.

"Tu tousses encore ? N'étais-tu pas malade il y a encore un mois ?" demanda Erwin, tapant doucement son dos quand sa toux devint plus forte.

"C'est rien, juste une irritation qui dure. Je ne suis plus malade." dit Levi en prenant une gorgée d'eau. Heureusement, sa réponse parut suffire aux trois hommes.

"Tu peux emménager avec nous Levi, tu sais. On adorerait t'avoir avec nous." proposa Mike.

"Merci, mais je pense que rester chez moi pour économiser est ma meilleure option pour l'instant. En plus, vous ne voulez pas quelqu'un pour vous déranger quand vous emménagez ensemble pour la première fois." dit Levi avec un sourire en coin, ce qui fit rougir Erwin.

"Vraiment, ça ne nous dérange pas." dit-il.

"Ouais, si tu changes d'avis, tu es toujours le bienvenu." sourit Mike.

.

Levi les aida à déballer les cartons et resta pour quelques jours. Il opta pour dormir sur le canapé, afin de laisser le lit d'appoint au père d'Erwin. Vivre avec eux ne serait probablement pas si mal; l'appartement était sympa, la ville était agréable, et il n'aurait sûrement aucun mal à trouver un travail. En tout cas dans un coffee shop; il savait y travailler, très bien, même, et il y en avait partout par ici.

Il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Erwin et Mike emménageaient ensemble pour la première fois, Erwin était à l'université, Mike commençait son nouveau travail, ils avaient besoin d'intimité. Levi ne voulait pas être l'ami en manque d'affection et bon à rien qui les empêchait de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Peut-être que dans deux ans il viendrait habiter ici; peut-être qu'il réussirait à économiser assez d'argent pour aller à une école quelconque dans le coin. En s'arrêtant à un feu rouge, il regarda autour de lui, admira les hauts bâtiments, les arbres et les statues: il pouvait s'imaginer vivre ici, à marcher dans les rues animées ou à lire un livre sur un banc un jour ensoleillé, comme la femme qui attira son attention. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui flottaient dans la brise; le banc sur lequel elle était assise était entouré de fleurs dans une alcôve près d'un bâtiment. C'était une très jolie scène, et il se perdit dans le moment avant qu'un klaxon impatient ne lui rappelle que le feu était vert.

La femme releva soudainement la tête tandis que Levi redémarrait pour partir. Il pensa l'avoir vue se lever du coin de l'œil, mais il était déjà à l'intersection menant à la route pour rentrer chez lui.

.

.

Levi remarqua à peine que deux ans avaient passé.

.

Petra avait commencé à sortir avec un Beta de sa classe nommé Oluo en année de terminale; ils sortirent ensemble assez longtemps pour aller au bal de fin d'année, et passèrent l'été ensemble, mais ils rompirent et allèrent à deux universités différentes. Elle emménagea avec Hange au lieu de vivre dans une résidence étudiante; les deux filles s'étaient grandement rapprochées depuis la récente rupture de Hange et Moblit, et elles étaient presque inséparables quand Hange n'était pas absorbée par ses études.

La relation d'Erwin et Mike était plus forte que jamais. Mike s'en sortait bien au travail et Erwin maintenait ses notes presque parfaites, tout en étant le couple le plus ridiculement heureux qu'on puisse rencontrer. Ils durent faire face à des commentaires discriminants et défavorables de personnes qui n'approuvaient pas leur relation inconventionnelle, mais ils refusaient de les laisser les atteindre.

Ils rentraient pour les vacances et quelques longs week-ends occasionnels, mais c'est tout. Mike avait un travail en ville, il ne pouvait pas prendre beaucoup de vacances, et Erwin avait des cours pendant l'été afin d'obtenir son diplôme plus rapidement pour commencer à travailler plus tôt dans l'entreprise de sa mère. Elle lui avait promis un poste dans l'agence en ville; il n'aurait pas à quitter Mike pour aller au travail, et ils pourraient rester ensemble dans leur petit appartement indéfiniment.

.

Mikasa était toujours là et elle invitait Levi chez elle presque tous les jours. Elle était très protectrice de ceux qu'elle aimait et semblait un peu inquiète pour Levi. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il y avait matière à s'inquiéter. Kimi invitait souvent Levi et Kenny à dîner, puisqu'ils travaillaient tous les deux pendant la journée, et qu'ils ne prenaient pas la peine de préparer correctement de quoi manger. Kenny n'avait jamais été un très bon cuistot mais Levi ne s'en plaignait pas: l'homme s'était occupé de lui pendant les 6 dernières années, il lui avait appris des compétences utiles de survie, et l'avait laissé vivre avec lui gratuitement même après le lycée.

Levi et Kenny ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais Kenny l'avait amené à ses soirées poker pendant des années et avait commencé à l'emmener dans les bars puisqu'il avait l'âge légal. Levi n'était pas un grand buveur mais il était devenu plutôt bon au billard.

.

"Salut Levi, comment s'est passée ta journée ?" demanda Shawn tandis que Levi marchait dans l'allée dans son uniforme de manager du Café Rose. Il avait eu une promotion l'année passée, ce n'était pas bien différent; un peu plus de responsabilités, un salaire un peu meilleur. Dans l'ensemble, c'était cool; parfois un nouvel employé se vexait de devoir répondre aux ordres d'un Omega, mais Levi savait se débrouiller: son seul regard noir suffisait à discipliner n'importe quel Alpha.

"Ça a été. Ta voiture est en panne ?" demanda Levi, car Shawn regardait sous le capot de sa voiture, de la graisse plein les mains.

"Non, je vérifie juste l'huile." dit Shawn en tirant la bielle et en l'essuyant avec un mouchoir. "On t'a déjà appris à changer l'huile d'une voiture ?" demanda-t-il, remettant la bielle en place.

"Eh bien, je vis avec Kenny." dit Levi, en essayant de ne pas se remémorer l'image de deux petits garçons, debout l'un à côté de l'autre, pendant que le père de l'un leur montrait à lire la jauge de niveau d'huile.

"C'est évident." rit Shawn. Levi lui sourit légèrement et lui fit un signe de main tandis qu'il entrait dans la maison. Il salua Kimi avant de descendre au sous-sol où Mikasa passait la plupart de son temps.

"Hey." dit-il en se laissant tomber dans sa chaise favorite. Mikasa, Sasha et Connie étaient assis sur le canapé à regarder un film. "Vous ne sortez jamais ?" demanda-t-il.

"Et toi alors ?" Mikasa leva un sourcil. Levi haussa les épaules et se concentra sur le film, installé confortablement dans son siège, oubliant sa journée de travail et appréciant la conversation des trois amis, jusqu'à ce Sasha rentre chez elle pour le dîner, Connie partant au même moment.

"On dirait que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec eux ces temps-ci." déclara Levi. Mikasa haussa les épaules.

"Ils sont sympas." dit-elle.

"Juste sympas ?" Levi eut un rictus évocateur, et Mikasa lui lança un regard noir. "Je dis ça comme ça, Connie est plutôt mignon pour un Omega." ajouta-t-il.

"Alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui ?" claqua Mikasa. Levi rit légèrement mais cessa d'embêter l'Alpha. Kimi les avait appelés pour manger de toute manière.

.

.

.

Levi eut 21 ans.

.

Et qu'avait-il fait de sa vie ? Il travaillait dans un café, n'avait rien de plus qu'un niveau lycée, et vivait toujours dans cette petite ville qui ne l'amènerait nulle part. Pendant qu'il ne faisait rien de sa vie, Hange planchait déjà sur son Master de Biologie, et Erwin allait être diplômé de son école de commerce avant d'avoir un très bon emploi.

Levi se sentait perdu. Il avait l'impression d'être immobile pendant que tout le monde bougeait autour de lui. Même Mikasa et ses amis allaient terminer le lycée; ils faisait déjà des plans pour partir de cette ville et continuer leur cursus. Bientôt, il se retrouverait totalement seul…

"Levi, il y en a d'autre dans la cuisine." dit Kimi, le sortant de ses pensées. Il s'y perdait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Même maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient tous ensemble pour le dîner de Noël.

"Non merci Tante Kimi, je n'en peux plus. C'était délicieux." dit Levi en souriant.

"Levi, tu dois manger plus. Ça ne sera pas facile pendant tes chaleurs. Crois-moi, ça finit en cercle vicieux. Tu dois devenir fort avant qu'elles n'arrivent ou tu ne récupèreras jamais tes forces. Surtout sans partenaire." expliqua-t-elle, ses yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

"Je n'ai pas de chaleurs. Ça devrait aller." dit Levi en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle, surprise. "Tu en as déjà eu ?" ajouta-t-elle.

"Oui, deux, quand j'avais 14 ans. Je prends des inhibiteurs depuis, et je n'en ai plus." expliqua Levi, et Kimi parut bouleversée; son odeur se teinta même d'inquiétude et de colère. Levi trouva cela étrange; de tous les Omegas qu'il avait rencontrés, Kimi était celle qui avait le plus de contrôle sur son odeur. Elle se calma quand Shawn passa son bras autour de son épaule, mais elle lança un regard furieux en direction de Kenny.

"Tu sais quoi, je vais peut-être prendre du rab." dit Levi, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, ou du moins d'y échapper. Il n'était peut-être pas un Omega comme les autres, mais il était parfois négativement affecté par certaines situations, et savait quand partir.

"Oui, moi aussi." dit Mikasa d'un ton embarrassé en suivant rapidement Levi jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Maman est en rogne." murmura-t-elle. Levi hocha la tête et ils se rapprochèrent silencieusement de la porte, tentant d'écouter la conversation chuchotée qui avait lieu dans la salle à manger.

.

"Tu lui as donné quoi ?!" La voix étouffée de Kimi hurlait de colère.

"Oh, c'est bon, il va bien." suivit la voix rauque de Kenny.

"Tu ne peux pas donner ces inhibiteurs à un jeune Omega ! La plupart des adultes n'utilisent même pas ceux-là ! Les Omegas qui ont perdu leur Alpha les utilisent quand ils ne veulent pas avoir de chaleur sans eux ! Comment te les es-tu même procurés ?!" exigea Kimi, ne tentant même plus de chuchoter.

"Ils ne sont pas si terribles ! Ils arrêtent les chaleurs. Je me suis dit que sa vie serait beaucoup plus facile s'il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ça." Kenny haussa les épaules.

"Tu veux dire que ta vie serait beaucoup plus facile." cracha Kimi.

"Ken, tu dois le faire examiner." dit Shawn, qui était bien plus calme que Kimi, mais sa voix était tout de même inquiète.

"Il a 21 ans, je ne peux pas le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit." dit Kenny froidement.

"Et s'il ne pouvait plus…" La voix de Kimi diminua car Levi cessa d'écouter.

"Je vais chez Hange. Elle n'est là que pour une semaine, je lui ai dit que je lui rendrait visite après le dîner." dit-il.

"Ouais, attends, je viens avec toi." dit Mikasa, attrapant son manteau et suivant Levi.

.

"Donc… Uhm…" commença Mikasa.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler." dit Levi brusquement.

"Mais tu peux." dit gentiment Mikasa.

"Ce qui est fait est fait. D'ailleurs, Kenny avait raison, je suis mieux sans chaleurs. En tant qu'Omega mâle, ma vie est beaucoup plus facile comme ça." dit Levi en accélérant le pas.

"Okay." dit Mikasa, gardant son rythme.

.

Ils joignirent la famille de Hange à table puisqu'ils étaient encore en train de manger, mais ils étaient très heureux de les y inviter.

Hange papota joyeusement de ses études et de ce qu'elle faisait. Levi profita de chaque instants; elle lui avait terriblement manqué et l'écouter parler lui fit sentir que rien n'avait changé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mikasa, assise à côté de Sasha, qui était en train de dévorer son assiette; sa bouche était pleine de purée et Mikasa… souriait ? Mikasa était vraiment en train de regarder l'autre fille avec un sourire sur les lèvres, gloussant quand Sasha disait quelque chose.

Eh bien, c'était nouveau…

Mikasa semblait être devenue beaucoup plus tolérante avec Sasha, mais ses sourires, ses gloussement, ses joues rouges ? Ses sentiments pour la Beta avaient plus changé que Levi ne l'aurait cru.

.

.

"Comment vas-tu ? Sincèrement ?" s'enquit Hange quand ils se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre après le dîner. Ses histoires enthousiastes avaient laissé place à une délicate inquiétude.

"Je vais bien !" insista Levi, mais elle n'y croyait pas.

"Tu n'en as pas l'air. Pas en vidéo et surtout pas en personne." dit-elle.

"J'ai l'air de quoi ?" demanda Levi avec insolence.

"Tu as tout juste l'air d'exister." dit Hange. "On est très inquiets pour toi. Erwin n'arrête pas de dire que tu devrais emménager avec eux. Tu peux emménager avec nous si tu préfères. Tu peux partager ta chambre avec moi, ou Petra et moi pouvons partager. Comme tu veux, c'est juste que tu nous manques terriblement." dit Hange, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Levi réfléchit un moment; s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait peut-être jamais et sa vie serait gâchée.

"Ce serait sûrement plus logique d'emménager avec Erwin puisque leur deuxième chambre est vide." dit Levi silencieusement avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer: il était écrasé par les bras de Hange.

"Tu vas venir ? Je suis si heureuse ! Erwin va être tellement content !" pleura-t-elle, et Levi lui rendit son étreinte. Ils lui manquaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, alors peut-être qu'être à nouveau avec eux redonnerait un sens à sa routine.

.

.

Levi décida d'attendre l'été pour partir; Erwin avait deux semaines libres entre la fin de ses études et le début de son nouvel emploi, et Hange venait de terminer ses examens semestriels. Ils l'aidèrent tous deux à déménager: il s'amusa plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des années.

.

"Aww, regarde le cheval en peluche." rit Hange en attrapant le vieux jouet abîmé. "On ne peut pas oublier le compagnon de lit de Levi." taquina-t-elle en la tendant à Erwin.

"Il est bien abîmé. Ça doit être ton préféré." rit-il. Levi ne sourit pas, ni ne rit à la taquinerie. Même si c'était innocent de leur part; Hange et Erwin ne feraient jamais quoique ce soit pour le blesser, mais le cheval était très important pour lui. Il le prit des mains d'Erwin, le serra plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des années. Erwin et Hange semblèrent surpris.

"Je suis désolé Levi, je ne savais pas…" commença Erwin, inquiet.

"Ouais, on blaguait juste…" ajouta Hange.

"C'est pas grave, je ne veux juste….pas parler du cheval." dit-il et les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Levi sourit pour les rassurer et leur lança un coussin, touchant Hange au visage, ce qui les fit rire, et ils reprirent leur journée comme si de rien n'était. Quand ils eurent terminé, il fut temps de dire au revoir.

"Sois prudent." dit Mikasa en serrant Levi fort dans ses bras.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. De toute façon, tu arrives en septembre: tu pourras être autant surprotectrice avec moi que tu le voudras, du moment que ça n'affecte pas tes études." rit Levi.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas besoin d'un Alpha pour te protéger que je ne peux pas le faire." dit Mikasa avec le regard typique des Ackerman, bien qu'un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand Levi roula des yeux. Il se tourna vers son Oncle Shawn qui lui fit un signe de la main et lui souhaita bonne chance, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Kenny.

"Fais attention à toi, gamin." dit-il, paraissant désintéressé, mais Levi n'y crut pas une seconde quand son Oncle lui asséna un petit coup à l'épaule.

"Merci pour tout Oncle Kenny. Pour m'avoir hébergé et tout ça." dit Levi presque pudiquement, ce qui rendit Kenny visiblement gêné.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu déménages et je ne suis pas en train de mourir." grogna-t-il et Levi se contenta de lui sourire avant de se tourner vers sa Tante Kimi qui l'attendait à bras ouverts.

"Tu as intérêt à revenir à chaque vacances." exigea-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Pour une petite femme Omega, elle faisait de gros câlins. Levi hocha la tête avec un doux sourire.

"Ils ont un bon hôpital en ville, avec un département Omegas très développé. S'il-te-plaît, vas-y." supplia-t-elle à voix basse, le regardant dans les yeux, son regard embrumé.

"Je vais bien Tante Kimi, vraiment." dit Levi doucement; elle ne lui parlait que de ça depuis Noël.

"Levi, je t'en prie !" s'exclama-t-elle désespérément. Levi détestait la contrarier, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire ce qu'elle lui demandait.

"Tu vas devoir demander une nouvelle ordonnance pour des inhibiteurs de toute façon. Je ne peux plus t'en fournir, gamin." dit Kenny.

"Quoi ?" Les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent; il n'avait plus que 2 mois d'inhibiteurs et en aucun cas un docteur ne lui prescrirait les mêmes. Il avait passé tant de temps sans chaleurs, il ne pouvait pas en avoir maintenant.

"Désolé, mais tu as grandi et tu t'en vas. Je ne peux plus te fournir de médocs." dit sèchement Kenny, mais Kimi le regarda en souriant.

"Je peux venir avec toi; installes-toi dans ton nouvel appartement et je t'y emmènerai." dit Kimi, le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. Levi hocha la tête distraitement; comment allait-il faire ? Il s'incrustait déjà dans la vie d'Erwin et Mike, et maintenant il allait pourrir leur appartement avec ses chaleurs…

.

.

.

Levi s'habitua facilement à la vie avec Erwin et Mike. Hange était là presque tout le temps quand elle n'était pas en classe ou en train d'étudier. Levi passait ses soirées avec Erwin et Mike, cuisinant quelque chose pour quand ils sortiraient du travail. Il passa quelques semaines sans trouver de travail; il n'avait pas d'autre expérience que son emploi au coffee shop et ceux en ville hésitaient à employer un Omega, surtout à cause du nombre d'étudiants Alphas aux alentours.

.

"Hey Levi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle !" dit Erwin en sortant de sa chambre. Levi leva la tête du livre qu'il était en train de lire sur le canapé.

"Ma mère a appelé quelques personnes et elle t'a trouvé un travail." dit Erwin en faisant un grand sourire. Levi se redressa avec intérêt.

"Quoi ? Où ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas très glamour, tu irais juste dans différents bâtiments pour vider les poubelles recyclables, mais c'est plutôt bien payé !" s'exclama Erwin.

"Comment est-ce qu'elle a fait ?" demanda Levi, légèrement choqué.

"C'est une entreprise avec laquelle elle travaille depuis des années. Elle t'a personnellement recommandé. Tu commences la semaine prochaine, si tu es partant." dit Erwin joyeusement.

"Je- oui ! Je dois l'appeler pour la remercier." dit Levi, toujours stupéfait et passablement choqué. On aurait pu croire qu'il était habitué à ce que les gens l'aident, surtout Erwin et ses parents car ils l'avaient fait pendant des années, mais ça le déconcertait toujours autant…

.

.

.

.

.

"Et vous les prenez depuis que vous avez 14 ans ?" demanda le docteur tandis que Levi s'asseyait à son bureau, Kimi serrant fermement sa main. Il hocha la tête.

"Depuis quelques semaines après sa deuxième chaleur." déclara Kimi.

"Pourquoi prenez-vous des médicaments aussi puissants ?" demanda-t-il.

"Kenny me les a procurés. Je ne voulais plus avoir de chaleurs alors je les ai pris." dit simplement Levi.

"Je suis certain qu'aucun jeune Omega ne veut avoir de chaleurs, surtout sans partenaire, mais ça fait partie de la vie." dit le docteur de manière presque condescendante.

"Il venait de perdre sa mère et d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville, je suis certaine que c'était très éprouvant pour lui." ajouta Kimi.

"On va devoir vous examiner, et je vous recommanderai d'arrêter complètement la prise d'inhibiteurs pour l'instant." dit le médecin, et Levi se releva avec de grands yeux.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je viens d'avoir un nouveau travail, je ne peux pas prendre de jours de congés pour mes chaleurs !" paniqua-t-il.

"De toute façon, il est possible que vous n'ayez déjà plus de chaleurs." dit le docteur, et Kimi en eut le souffle coupé.

"Je ne peux pas m'y risquer. Pas pour le moment. Je veux dire, le mal est déjà fait, non ? De nouveaux inhibiteurs n'y changeraient rien." supplia Levi. Le médecin le regarda et lui promit d'en reparler après les examens.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard; Kimi avec les yeux rouges et Levi avec une nouvelle ordonnance plus adaptée; elle n'était pas aussi puissant qu'avant mais c'était la plus efficace que le médecin pouvait prescrire au petit Omega.

.

.

Les nouveaux inhibiteurs de Levi marchaient autant qu'il en avait besoin; son odeur était un peu plus forte mais ils suffisaient à la garder discrète, et ils parvenaient à réprimer ses chaleurs. Levi ne savait pas si c'était dû aux médicaments ou au fait qu'il était complètement détruit de l'intérieur, mais les inhibiteurs moins puissants le firent se sentir en meilleure santé qu'auparavant.

Il se sentait bien, en fait; il avait retrouvé la plupart de ses amis, ils vivaient en ville et prenaient le temps de se voir régulièrement.

Il aimait aussi son travail, qui n'était pas difficile: il vidait des corbeilles à papier et les amenait au centre de recyclage. Les horaires étaient bien, il avait ses soirées et ses week-ends de libres, il avait vraiment un bon salaire, et il travaillait avec des gens très sympas.

Il faisait souvent équipe avec Jean; un Alpha prétentieux avec des cheveux étranges, mais qui n'était pas si méchant quand on apprenait à le connaître. Après avoir travaillé deux ans ensemble et convaincu Jean assez rapidement qu'il n'était, en fait, pas intéressé, ils étaient devenus plutôt bons amis. Levi l'avait même présenté à son groupe d'amis et il s'était bien intégré; il sortit même avec Petra quelques temps. Ils semblaient plutôt heureux ensemble, Jean parvenant à faire rire et rougir Petra à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Tout le monde pensaient qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble; tout le monde, à l'exception d'une personne…

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes parce qu'elle est avec Jean, ou est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?" demanda Levi en sirotant son thé à côté de Hange qui avait les doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux.

"Je l'aime vraiment bien." gémit Hange. "Je l'aimais avant que Jean n'arrive. Franchement, pourquoi tu les as présentés ?" ajouta-t-elle, son ton désespéré et accusateur.

"Je refuse d'être blâmé pour ça. J'ai présenté un ami à d'autres amis. Même toi, tu l'aimais bien au début." souffla Levi.

"Je sais, c'est un gars super. Un peu prétentieux mais gentil, au fond. Pas étonnant que Petra l'aime !" se lamenta Hange.

"Pourquoi ne lui avoues-tu pas que tu l'aimes ?" suggéra Levi, et Hange rit amèrement.

"Comme si ça changerait quoi que ce soit. Je ne fais pas le poids face à un Alpha ! Il est si cool, et beau, et si… différent de moi." Hange baissa la tête tristement.

"Je pense que tu devrais. Il n'est pas la personne que Petra aime depuis qu'elle a 12 ans." dit Levi, et Hange tomba presque de sa chaise en se redressant trop rapidement.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tout le monde le savait, tu ne t'es juste rendu compte de rien." dit Levi, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Quoi ? Mais vous êtes sortis ensemble !" dit-elle avec incrédulité.

"Parce qu'elle était dévastée que tu sortes avec Moblit. Elle pensait que je pourrais l'aider à t'oublier." expliqua Levi.

"Est-ce qu'elle a toujours ces sentiments ?" demanda Hange avec espoir.

"Je ne sais pas, on n'en a pas parlé. Vas lui parler. Offre-lui des fleurs et avoue-lui tes sentiments. Ça lui fera très plaisir." suggéra Levi.

"Et si elle est heureuse avec Jean ? Hey, tu rentres avec eux demain, tu pourras enquêter sur comment ça se passe entre eux ? À quel point elle est investie dans leur couple ?" demanda Hange.

"Je refuse de prendre part à ça !" dit Levi fermement.

"S'il te plait, Levi ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, je suis nulle à ça, je rate tout quand je suis avec elle, elle est juste si jolie et merveilleuse." supplia-t-elle. Levi regarda son visage désespéré et grogna. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait vraiment faire ça, mais il savait que ça les rendrait heureuses au final, et c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait pour ses deux amies.

"D'accord." marmonna-t-il, et Hange le serra fort dans ses bras,en chantant ses louanges.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa alla chercher Levi tôt le matin avant de passer chercher Petra pour les conduire chez elle et Sasha. Levi n'était pas rentré depuis des mois et Kimi ne supportait pas cette situation; elle obligea Levi à prendre des jours de repos pour rentrer avec Mikasa et ses amis pendant les vacances, et même du haut de ses 23 ans, il obéit à la femme Omega sans poser de questions. Elle savait être effrayante quand elle le voulait, tout comme sa fille.

.

.

"Pourquoi je dois venir aussi ?" marmonna Levi en empilant leurs affaires dans le coffre. Il savait pourquoi il y allait, et il avait hâte d'être au dîner de famille avec Kimi, mais il était tôt et il allait être entassé avec d'autres personnes dans la voiture pendant deux heures.

"Parce que ce sont les vacances de Pâques et que Maman m'a demandé de t'emmener. Tu n'es pas rentré depuis des lustres." dit Mikasa en posant des sucreries sur le siège passager pour Sasha.

"J'étais occupé." Levi haussa les épaules. "Est-ce qu'il y a de la place pour moi ? Tu devais pas emmener tes amis de l'université ?" demanda Levi, regardant du coin de l'œil le petit siège arrière de la Toyota.

"Il va juste falloir que tu t'assoies sur les genoux de quelqu'un." Mikasa aussi les épaules.

"Attends, pourquoi moi ?" demanda Levi.

"Parce que j'emmène beaucoup trop de personnes ! Il y a deux grands gars, trois plus petits, puis toi et Sasha, et tu as été ajouté à la dernière minute. C'est une Corolla, pas une Escalade !" s'exclama Mikasa. "Tu es le plus petit, tu peux te cacher si on voit les flics." ajouta-t-elle simplement.

"Le voyage dure 2 heures !" s'écria Levi. Et je ne suis même pas le plus petit. Petra est plus petite que moi !" ajouta-t-il avec désespoir.

"Toi et Petra faites exactement la même taille et tu fais genre 40 kilos." dit Mikasa et Levi lui lança un regard noir.

"Je ne fais pas 40 kilos." marmonna-t-il comme un enfant.

"D'accord, tu veux vraiment que Petra s'assoie sur quelqu'un ?" Mikasa leva un sourcil et il expira bruyamment.

"Non." Il ne choisirait évidemment pas son propre confort au détriment de celui de quelqu'un d'autre. "Pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas un des géants sur le siège passager pour que les plus petits se serrent à l'arrière et que personne n'ait à s'asseoir sur les genoux de quelqu'un ?" suggéra-t-il.

"Putain non ! L'avantage d'être ma copine, c'est qu'elle peut s'asseoir devant ! La petite amie de Berthold s'assiéra aussi sur ses genoux. Elle fait la même taille que toi. Eren est un gars sympa, ce ne sera pas si horrible." Mikasa leva les yeux au ciel et le cœur de Levi s'arrêta brusquement.

"Eren ?" demanda-t-il; il n'avait pas entendu ou rencontré quelqu'un avec ce nom depuis très longtemps. Ça ne pouvait pas être le même, son Eren; elle avait dû dire Aaron, ou peut-être que ce nom était plus commun qu'il ne le croyait. Il y avait tellement de scénarios possibles.

Peut-être qu'elle avait dit un prénom complètement différent mais que son esprit avait entendu ce qu'il avait voulu. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que son cerveau lui jouait des tours. Cela faisait s'il longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé au jeune garçon, 9 ans sans le voir ou lui parler; il pensait avoir oublié le beau garçon de son enfance. Alors pourquoi perdait-il tous ses moyens rien qu'en entendant son nom ?

"Ouais, c'est un ami de l'université. Il habite ici mais ses parents ne sont pas là pendant les vacances alors je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous et les autres. T'en fais pas, il est super gentil et il s'entend avec tout le monde. En plus il est assez grand et il ne remarquera même pas ton poids sur des genoux, et il ne t'embêtera pas en tant qu'Alpha parce qu'il a une petite amie et que je ne l'ai jamais vu manifester de l'intérêt pour un Omega." expliqua Mikasa.

Levi hocha la tête, sa tête tournant légèrement. Ce ne serait pas le même Eren, mais son son prénom l'avait chamboulé. "Okay. Ça marche. Je vais prendre un verre d'eau avant de partir." dit-il en entrant dans l'appartement de Mikasa.

.

Il prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre; il but un verre d'eau et se détendit avant de sortir et de fermer l'appartement à clé.

.

Il entendit les amis de Mikasa avant de les voir; ils riaient en remplissant le coffre de la voiture. Ils semblaient amicaux; enfin, ils devaient l'être, pour que Mikasa les tolère et les invite chez elle. Quand il se rapprocha, il vit Bert qui se tenait à côté de trois autres personnes qu'il ne reconnut pas; deux personnes blondes et un grand brun aux larges épaules. Ce devait être l'Alpha dont Mikasa avait parlé; Levi pouvait le sentir car il était dans le vent, mais il avait vraiment _l'allure _d'un Alpha: sa chemise moulait les muscles de ses bras et de son dos, sa posture respirait la confiance et la puissance, et la couleur de sa peau lui était étrangement familière… Levi le fixa, incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il était aussi attiré par lui, et ne réalisa qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher qu'une fois qu'il vit l'Alpha se figer sur place. Dans sa vision périphérique, il aperçut le grand blond se tourner vers l'Alpha et l'entendit parler; s'il n'avait pas été aussi captivé par le brun, il aurait sûrement reconnu le blond, mais ses yeux étaient captivés par l'Alpha qui inspirait l'air autour de lui, ne faisant aucunement attention à l'autre homme à côté de lui.

.

L'instant d'après se produisit dans le brouillard; l'Alpha se tourna rapidement, le visage bouleversé.

.

Levi ne regarda pas son visage ou son expression; il se noya dans les magnifiques yeux couleur océan qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour…

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ahhhhh mon cœur ! Je vais mourir à cause du fluff ! _

_Bonne lecture \o/_

* * *

"L-Levi ?" bégaya Eren, ses beaux yeux verts grand ouverts et son visage choqué.

C'était lui ! C'était Eren, son Alpha, le petit garçon qui l'avait conquis et avait juré de le protéger des années auparavant. Il n'était plus si petit; ses bras n'étaient ni trop longs ni disproportionnés, ses joues n'étaient plus rondes. Maintenant, il était grand, ses épaules étaient larges et sa mâchoire prononcée. Ses cheveux étaient longs et pas coiffés, il avait l'air si différent, mais ses yeux… ses yeux étaient exactement les mêmes. Pleins d'émotion, d'innocence, et de détermination: ils captivaient Levi comme l'océan dont ils tenaient leur couleur.

.

Levi ne respirait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, à penser, ou même à bouger. Il ne se rendit même plus compte qu'il se trouvait là ou qu'Eren avait bougé de sa place à côté de la voiture de Mikasa pour venir se placer à quelques centimètres de lui; ses mains hésitantes au-dessus des épaules de Levi, forçant ses bras à ne pas trembler.

"C-c'est toi." murmura Eren, et Levi ne put qu'hocher la tête en regardant l'Alpha. Eren se permit enfin de se laisser aller et de plaquer Levi contre son torse; ses bras puissants enveloppèrent chaudement Levi, et il sentit une odeur forte mais rassurante qui ne lui était pas familière mais qui ressemblait tellement à Eren qu'elle ne pouvait être celle de personne d'autre.

"Je pensais ne jamais te revoir." souffla Eren, la voix étouffée car son visage était enfoui dans les cheveux de Levi.

.

"Levi, ça va ?" demanda Petra avec inquiétude tandis qu'elle et Mikasa se rapprochèrent précipitamment des deux hommes.

"Eren, lâche mon cousin. Maintenant." exigea Mikasa avec une calme férocité. Levi put entendre l'anxiété dans sa voix et prit conscience de ce dont ils devaient avoir l'air. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son Alpha avec elle, ou même Petra. Petra en savait plus que Mikasa mais il n'avait jamais mentionné son Alpha à quelqu'un d'autre que Hange et Erwin.

Eren parut hésiter mais le lâcha enfin en entendant le grognement furieux de Mikasa. Levi parvint de justesse à s'empêcher de geindre à la perte de chaleur et de réconfort. Il observa Mikasa quand ils se séparèrent; il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir et ses yeux s'humidifier. Il les frotta à la hâte avant de regarder ses chaussures.

"Désolé Mikasa. C'est juste… Levi était mon… meilleur ami. Il y a longtemps." dit Eren. Levi jeta un coup d'œil pour voir les yeux d'Eren fixés sur lui; captivés comme si Levi était un fantôme qui disparaitrait à tout moment.

"Levi ? C'est vrai ?" Mikasa le fixait aussi, tentant de juger la situation. Son odeur reflétait son caractère protecteur.

"O-oui." croassa Levi, sa gorge sèche et son esprit complètement embrumé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond qui courait vers eux.

"Levi ! C'est bon de te revoir !" dit Armin avec un grand sourire, prenant rapidement Levi dans ses bras. Levi lui sourit, il n'avait pas changé; il était petit et angélique, bien qu'un peu plus grand que Levi à présent, et il n'avait plus la coupe au bol de son enfance. Levi fut surpris qu'Armin ne se soit pas présenté comme Omega vu comment il aimait se blottir contre les autres quand il était enfant, mais son odeur était clairement celle d'un Beta. Levi trouva que ça lui allait bien.

"Désolé, je suis un peu choqué." dit Levi avec un rire forcé, son attention maintenant dirigée vers une blonde qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Son visage était stoïque et son regard sévère.

"Annie !" dit-il avec surprise. Elle continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne près de lui, et elle le frappa à l'épaule. Les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent en tenant son bras, tentant d'ignorer le grognement de Mikasa derrière lui.

"Enfoiré. Tu n'as même pas dit au revoir." dit-elle, sa langue entre ses dents et ses yeux emplis de colère.

"Je suis désolé." dit Levi silencieusement. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas dit au revoir, ni à elle, ni à aucun d'entre eux. Il avait pensé à eux après être parti et ils lui avaient terriblement manqué, mais le désespoir d'avoir perdu Eren avait occupé toutes ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas essayé de voir si l'un deux habitait encore au même endroit après s'être rendu compte qu'Eren était parti.

Les yeux d'Annie s'adoucirent et, étonnamment, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou. "Ne fais plus jamais ça." dit-elle avec sévérité et Levi hocha la tête, lui rendant son étreinte un moment avant qu'elle se dégage.

"Eh ben, je m'attendais pas à ça." dit Sasha qui dévorait un paquet de chips, debout à côté de Bert qui semblait confus et nerveux.

"C'est clair." dit Mikasa sur un ton sceptique. "J'imagine que t'asseoir sur les genoux d'Eren ne posera pas de problème, finalement. Puisque vous êtes de si bons amis." demanda-t-elle, ses yeux fixés sur Levi. Il hocha la tête, et tenta un sourire calme avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la voiture.

"Tu es sûr que ça va ?" demanda Petra à voix basse, entrelaçant son bras à celui de Levi et marchant avec lui tout en dégageant une odeur réconfortante; une odeur que seule un Beta pouvait produire. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

"Est-ce qu'il est…?" demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. Bien sûr qu'elle ferait le rapprochement, Petra était incroyablement perspicace et attentionnée quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Elle ne négligeait presque rien.

"O-ouais." dit-il silencieusement et elle pressa son bras.

"Tu veux qu'on échange nos places ? J'ai rencontré Eren quelques fois, ça ne me dérange pas." proposa-t-elle tandis que Levi regardait les autres s'entasser dans la voiture. Sasha remonta son siège pour que Bertolt puisse faire rentrer ses jambes; il rougit fortement quand Annie s'assit sur ses genoux et se colla contre son torse. Armin se glissa à côté d'eux et Eren attendait hors de la voiture, en regardant Levi.

"Non, c'est bon. Vas-y." dit Levi en la poussant à avancer. Elle se serra à côté d'Armin et Levi regarda Eren.

"Ça ne te dérange pas de t'asseoir sur moi ? Je suis certain qu'Armin ne t'en voudrait pas si tu veux changer de place." dit Eren nerveusement; il était plutôt mignon avec les joues teintées de rose.

"Non, c'est bon. Armin fait 10cm de plus que moi, ses jambes seraient trop serrées." dit Levi. Eren hocha la tête et monta en voiture, suivi par Levi qui s'assit sur ses genoux avec hésitation.

Mikasa gloussa; Sasha et elles venaient de se moquer de la taille de Levi. Levi ne parvint même pas à leur jeter un regard noir car l'odeur d'Eren était en train de l'embaumer.

La dernière fois que Levi avait vu Eren, il avait une odeur très faible; avec un tout petit soupçon qui laissait entendre qu'il serait un Alpha. Maintenant son odeur était puissante mais apaisante, Levi se sentait en sécurité, comme à la mais—il s'interdit de penser comme cela.

Il n'était pas à la maison. Eren n'était pas sien. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Eren n'avait pas tenté de le contacter et à l'instant… Eren avait dit qu'il était son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas faux; Eren avait beaucoup d'amis et Levi était certainement l'un d'eux, mais…

.

A l'instant, Eren avait dit à tout le monde que Levi avait été son meilleur ami, c'est tout; pas son partenaire, pas son Omega, seulement son vieil ami. Et Mikasa n'avait-elle pas mentionné qu'il avait une petite amie ? Qu'il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour les Omegas…

.

"Bon, tout le monde est bien installé ? Ceci est hautement illégal donc si vous voyez un flic, baissez-vous !" dit-elle en démarrant la voiture avant de sortir du parking.

Levi sentit Eren serrer sa taille et le tirer contre sa poitrine tout en marmonnant un truc sur la sécurité. Même si Levi doutait de l'efficacité des bras d'Eren dans l'éventualité d'un accident, il n'essaya pas de se dégager, et se contenta de se détendre dans les bras forts d'Eren.

"Tu sens pareil qu'avant." murmura Eren, son nez enfoui dans l'épaule de Levi. "Je pensais que je percevrais mieux ton odeur puisque je suis devenu un Alpha, mais c'est exactement la même." ajouta-t-il à voix si basse que seul Levi entendit. Levi ne répondit pas; il resta silencieux dans les bras d'Eren en regardant par la fenêtre et laissa son esprit s'évader avec lui. Il entendait les conversations de ses amis dans la voiture mais n'était pas du tout concentré sur ce qu'ils disaient. Il était plus concentré sur la chaleur et la pression constante autour de sa taille, et sur l'Alpha silencieusement assis sous lui, le menton sur son épaule.

.

Tout le monde applaudit quand Mikasa sortit de l'autoroute et entra dans la ville. Ils se plaignirent tous de leurs articulations engourdies et de leurs crampes.

"C'est la ville où tu es parti ?" demanda doucement Eren, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, ses yeux admirant le paysage.

"Oui." dit Levi à voix basse.

"C'est joli." Les bras d'Eren se resserrèrent imperceptiblement autour de la taille de Levi, qui hocha la tête. Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre tandis que les autres parlaient des villes par lesquelles ils étaient passés, puis Mikasa se gara enfin dans l'allée familière.

"Je uhm… tu peux me lâcher maintenant…" dit timidement Levi quand la voiture fut arrêtée et qu'Eren n'eut pas l'air de bouger.

"Oh. Désolé." dit Eren, le lâchant rapidement et ouvrant la porte à côté de lui. Levi sortit de la voiture au moment où Kimi sortait en trombe de la maison.

.

"Mikasa ! Levi ! Vous êtes rentrés !" appela-t-elle, les bras ouverts en marchant vers eux; Mikasa la prit dans ses bras.

"Salut Maman." dit-elle, la serrant fort.

Elle se séparèrent après un long moment et Kimi se tourna vers Levi. "Et comment se fait-il que je ne t'aie pas vue depuis l'année dernière ?" dit-elle sévèrement, mais en l'enlaçant fermement.

"Désolé Tante Kimi." dit Levi, lui rendant son étreinte. Elle se recula, tint ses bras, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Levi, tu sens l'Alpha. Est-ce que tu dois me dire quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"La voiture était pleine, Mikasa m'a fait asseoir sur Eren." dit-il distraitement.

"Eren ? Tu veux dire l'Alpha là-bas qui ne t'a pas lâché des yeux depuis que tu es sorti de la voiture ? Je pense que tu lui as fait forte impression." dit-elle et Levi sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

"Nous sommes de vieux amis. On ne s'est pas vus depuis que j'ai emménagé ici." dit Levi.

"Waouh, c'est une sacré surprise !" dit Kimi en s'avançant vers le groupe de jeunes adultes.

"Maman, voici Eren, Armin, et Annie. Ce sont les amis de la fac dont je t'ai parlé, et ils étaient apparemment amis avec Levi dans sa ville natale." présenta Mikasa.

"Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. J'ai entendu parler de vous tous." sourit Kimi.

"Pas par Levi, j'imagine." blagua Armin, serrant poliment sa main.

"Oh, tu sais comment il est ! Il faut lui tirer les vers du nez." rit Kimi en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ouais, enfin, aucun d'entre vous n'a parlé de lui depuis 2 ans que je vous connais." souffla Mikasa. Les yeux de Levi rencontrèrent ceux d'Eren; ils étaient emplis d'émotions contradictoires et dirigés vers lui; il détourna le regard timidement, intimidé par celui d'Eren.

.

"Donc Bert, ce doit être la jeune fille pour laquelle tu craques depuis deux ans ?" demanda Kimi, faisant rougir le grand Alpha. Il jeta un regard noir à Mikasa.

"Tu sais bien que je dis tout à ma Maman." dit-elle avec un rictus en déchargeant la voiture, et Kimi rit.

"Elle est très mignonne." murmura-t-elle à l'Alpha avant de se tourner vers Annie avec un grand sourire; les joues d'Annie prirent une jolie teinte de rose. "Bien, qui déjeune avec nous ?" demanda Kimi en retournant dans la maison.

Bertolt et Annie dirent au revoir et prirent leurs affaires, puis allèrent à la maison des parents de Bertolt; ils étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de rencontrer Annie et les attendaient. Sasha partit voir ses parents et rendit visite à Connie: elle n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami depuis quelques mois. Petra alla à la maison voisine pour voir sa famille également.

Il ne restait plus que Mikasa, Eren, Armin, et Levi, qui suivirent Kimi dans la maison. Elle les fit asseoir et leur prépara le déjeuner. Ils discutèrent pendant des heures; Kimi posant des questions sur leurs vies, leurs familles, leurs études. Elle était très sociable et voulait tout savoir dans les moindres détails. Levi demeura plutôt silencieux, en écoutant attentivement. Il découvrit ce qu'avait été la vie d'Eren pendant ces 9 dernières années; ils avaient emménagé à Trost 8 ans plus tôt, où son père avait été engagé comme directeur d'hôpital, et où sa mère trouva beaucoup de travail à faire, surtout pour aider les Omegas.

Il avait gardé contact avec ses amis, en leur rendant souvent visite, et ils étaient tous partis après le lycée. Lui, Armin et Reiner vivaient ensemble hors du campus. Cela serra le cœur de Levi. Bien sûr qu'Eren avait gardé contact avec tous les autres après qu'il soit parti; c'était un super ami et il aimait les autres autant qu'il l'aimait. C'était juste un peu douloureux de constater qu'il avait été le seul laissé de côté. Il prit une petite gorgée d'eau, tentant de camoufler les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux. Il dût faire une fausse route car quelques secondes après avoir amenée l'eau à ses lèvres, il s'étouffa. Cela attira l'attention de tout le monde, tandis qu'il tentait de dégager son appareil respiratoire en toussant. Il entendit une chaise grincer sur le sol et sentit une main chaude tapoter et frotter doucement son dos, puis il parvint à reprendre son souffle. Malgré sa vue trouble, il distingua les visages inquiets de Kimi, Mikasa et Armin; et se rendit compte qu'Eren était la personne près de lui avec sa main sur son dos, les yeux rivés sur lui.

"D-désolé." dit Levi, embarrassé.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" demanda Eren et Levi hocha la tête, évitant son regard et regardant les autres. Kimi et Mikasa le fixaient avec de grands yeux.

.

"Bon, dites-moi tout. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?" demanda Kimi.

"Levi vivait dans notre appartement au sous-sol. Je crois que j'avait juste 6 ans quand sa mère et lui ont emménagé." expliqua Eren. "On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, c'était mon…meilleur ami." ajouta-t-il.

Meilleur ami. Ouais. C'est tout, rien de plus. Levi était stupide d'avoir cru autre chose.

"Je ne suis pas offense parce que j'étais là." rit Armin, allégeant un peu l'atmosphère.

"Oh, je suis sûre que vous étiez adorables, tous les deux ! Je n'ai pas connu Levi à cet âge, je suis certaine qu'il était tout petit." rit Kimi. Eren gloussa.

"Il avait 3 ans de plus que moi, et j'ai toujours été plus grand que lui." sourit-il.

"On a fait la même taille pendant genre 2 ans." dit Levi à voix basse, lançant un regard noir à Eren, et celui-ci lui rendit le premier vrai sourire qu'il ait fait de la journée.

"Bien sûr." rit-il.

"Avez-vous gardé contact après que Levi ait emménagé ici ?" demanda Kimi, et le sourire s'effaça du visage d'Eren. Levi détourna le regard; Eren dut secouer la tête, ou Kimi parvint à lire entre les lignes, parce qu'Eren ne dit rien, et elle n'insista pas.

.

"Mikasa, vas montrer la chambre d'amis à Eren et Armin pour qu'ils puissent se mettre à l'aise. Ensuite tu pourras leur faire visiter, je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas envie de rester coincés ici tout l'après-midi." rit Kimi.

"C'était un plaisir de vous parler, Mme Ackerman." dit Armin poliment avant que Mikasa ne les mène en haut.

"Merci pour le déjeuner Tante Kimi, je vais faire un tour chez moi." dit Levi en débarrassant la table.

"Tu vas bien, Levi ? Tu as l'air bouleversé. Est-ce que ça s'est mal terminé entre Eren et toi avant que tu n'emménages ici ?" demanda Kimi, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

"Non, tout va bien. Je te le promets." Levi lui offrit le sourire le plus rassurant que possible, et elle le prit dans ses bras avant de le laisser partir.

.

"Levi ! Hey !" interpella Petra en courant hors de sa maison pour le rattraper.

"Hey." Levi lui fit un signe de main.

"Je peux marcher avec toi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je rentre juste chez moi." dit-il.

"Aucun problème." Elle haussa les épaules et marcha près de lui. "Alors, Eren, hein ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Quoi, Eren ?" répondit Levi, regardant le sol.

"C'est la personne que tu ne pouvais pas oublier, le garçon de ton ancienne ville que tu aimais et qui causait tes regards tristes."

"Lui-même. J'ai tourné la page maintenant." dit Levi.

"Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. On n'oublie jamais son premier amour." Petra rit de bon cœur.

"Alors tu es toujours amoureuse de Hange ?" contra Levi, et Petra stoppa net de rire.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…" dit-elle avec fermeté.

"Tu as dit qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier amour, donc tu n'as pas oublié Hange." dit Levi.

"Hange et moi sommes meilleures amis maintenant. On habite ensemble, on passe la plupart de notre temps ensemble. Elle sera toujours spéciale à mes yeux mais c'est différent maintenant, et je suis avec Jean." expliqua Petra et Levi hocha la tête. "D'ailleurs, Eren était ton Alpha, non ? Mon amour pour Hange n'était pas réciproque, mais elle m'a dit que quand tu es arrivé tu avais un Alpha qui t'attendait." ajouta-t-elle.

"Je me suis trompé." dit Levi à voix basse.

"Ça m'étonne de toi. De te tromper sur quelque chose comme ça. Il n'était même pas encore un Alpha, alors il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que tu dises qu'il était à toi." souligna Petra.

"Je croyais que j'avais un Alpha. Il soutenait qu'il l'était, mais je suis parti et… Il ne m'a jamais appelé. Il est évident que je n'avais pas autant de valeur à ses yeux que lui aux miens." expliqua Levi tristement, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier en prononçant à voix haute, pour la première fois, les mots auxquels il avait pensé tant de fois.

"Je refuse d'y croire ! J'ai passé un peu de temps avec Eren depuis que Mikasa et lui sont devenus amis; c'est le garçon le plus passionné et attentionné que j'ai jamais rencontré. Mikasa parle souvent du fait qu'il est très protecteur avec ses amis, pire qu'elle. Si Eren ne t'a jamais contacté, alors il doit bien y avoir une raison." insista Petra.

"Peut-être que j'étais la seule personne dont il n'avait rien à faire. Le stupide petit Omega qui vivait en bas." dit Levi tristement et Petra l'arrêta, le faisant tourner pour lui faire face et plonger son regard dans le sien.

"Levi, est-ce que tu l'as regardé depuis ce matin ? As-tu remarqué la façon dont il te regarde ? As-tu senti son odeur ? Il y a une raison pour laquelle il ne t'a pas appelé. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de toi." dit-elle, ses yeux durs et insistants. Levi hocha la tête et elle le lâcha, puis ils reprirent leur route.

.

.

"Comment ça va avec Jean, au fait ?" demanda Levi tandis qu'ils approchaient sa maison.

"Ça va plutôt bien. Il est marrant." sourit Petra.

"Tu sais qu'Hange est une idiote." ajouta-t-il.

"Tu as dit ça au lycée quand elle ne savait pas que je l'aimais." rit Petra.

"Eh bien, c'était vrai avant, et c'est toujours vrai." Levi sourit. "Elle n'avait aucune idée de tes sentiments envers elle, et je pense que depuis, elle ignore les siens." ajouta-t-il, et Petra le regarda, confuse.

"C'est pas mes oignons ! Je dis juste que ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne ne t'a pas remarquée auparavant qu'elle ne le fera jamais." dit Levi de façon énigmatique. Petra le regarda avec les sourcils froncés, puis les mots de son amis la frappèrent et elle parut extrêmement surprise.

"H-Hange ? Elle…" bégaya-t-elle.

"Pas mes oignons ! Réfléchis-y toi-même !" exigea Levi en entrant chez lui. "Tu veux entrer ou…?" demanda-t-il.

"N-non. Je vais juste rentrer. Je dois appeler quelqu'un de toute façon." dit Petra en sortant son téléphone, sidérée. Levi sourit à lui-même puis entra dans la maison.

La plupart de ses affaires n'étaient plus là, puisqu'elles étaient dans son appartement à Trost. Sa chambre était vide, à l'exception du lit simple et de la vieille armoire qui était là depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Voir la chambre vide lui rappela le jour où il était arrivé dans le petit appartement sous la maison d'Eren. Kuchel et lui avaient eu la vie dure avant d'arriver là-bas; Kuchel plus que lui, il ne savait pas exactement quel était son métier, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que c'était difficile, et qu'elle rentrait plus souvent blessée que l'inverse. Les Jaegar avaient changé leur vie pour le mieux et leur avaient offert de merveilleuses années. La vie de Levi était plutôt sympathique depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici aussi; elle n'était pas parfaite mais il avait des amis géniaux et une famille aimante, il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre.

Cependant, quelque chose lui manquait. Neuf ans dans sa nouvelle vie, et il ne parvint jamais à se débarrasser du sentiment que quelque chose manquait; il savait exactement ce que c'était, la personne qui lui avait manqué toutes ces années, la personne dont il ne

La même personne qui se trouvait dans la maison de Mikasa à ce moment même, la même personne qu'il voulait prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais lâcher. La même personne qui n'avait pas tenté de le contacter pendant 9 ans, et qui avait probablement cessé de penser à lui sitôt que son odeur avait disparu de sa peau.

Levi se mordit la lèvre, se forçant à ne pas pleurer. Il n'avait pas pleuré pour Eren depuis si longtemps, il ne voulait pas se laisser aller maintenant. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment agir dans cette situation, ou de comment se comporter avec l'Alpha; le magnifique Alpha qui aurait dû être sien.

Levi rit amèrement. Son Alpha. Ses amis se moqueraient sûrement de lui s'il disait cela; il avait toujours été si catégorique à refuser d'être avec un autre Alpha. Il avait tenté d'être en couple au fil des années; quelques Betas, deux Omegas, mais rien de sérieux depuis Petra. Tout le monde pensait qu'il n'avait simplement pas encore trouvé la bonne personne, certains lui demandaient même pourquoi il n'essayait pas de sortir avec des Alphas; ils n'étaient sûrement pas si terribles. Ils ne les pensaient honnêtement pas si horribles; il n'avait jamais cru les protestations de Kenny quand il était arrivé ici, et avait rencontré des Alphas qui s'avérèrent être les meilleures personnes qu'il ait jamais connues. Rien ne l'empêchait d'aimer un Alpha, ou de penser à être un couple avec un Alpha, autre que le fait qu'il en avait déjà un. Même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il n'y avait pas d'autre Alpha pour lui qu'Eren.

.

.

Levi s'était endormi, et entendit à peine le coup à la porte. On frappa encore quelques fois avant que Levi ne sorte de son état semi-conscient et ne se rende compte que le bruit était réel. Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il trouva Eren sur le pas de sa porte.

"S-salut." dit Eren timidement.

"Eren… comment as-tu su où j'habite ?" demanda Levi, surpris.

"Je marchais juste pour me vider un peu la tête et j'ai senti ton odeur." dit Eren, grattant sa nuque nerveusement.

"Mon odeur ?" questionna Levi.

"Ouais, elle est plutôt faible, en fait; je l'ai juste sentie en marchant devant la maison, mais je savais que c'était la tienne, je n'aurais jamais pu l'ou…l'oublier." Il dit la dernière partie à voix très basse, en regardant ses pieds.

"Tu veux entrer ?" demanda Levi timidement, et Eren leva la tête et acquiesça avec un sourire.

"Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est l'endroit où j'ai grandi après être…parti." dit Levi en le faisant visiter; le petit salon, la cuisine encombrée, la salle de bain qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été nettoyée correctement depuis que Levi avait déménagé. "Je passais la plupart de mon temps chez Erwin les premières années." ajouta Levi doucement.

"Erwin ?" demanda Eren en s'asseyant sur le lit et en observant la chambre vide.

"Ouais, lui et Hange sont devenus mes meilleurs amis quand je suis arrivé. Ils ont tout rendu…un peu plus facile. Je vis avec lui à Trost maintenant, c'est là-bas que sont toutes mes affaires." dit Levi en s'asseyant à l'autre bout du lit. Eren hocha la tête.

"Hange. Je l'ai rencontrée, c'est la colocataire de Petra, c'est ça ? La sœur de Sasha, aussi ?" s'enquit Eren.

"Elle-même" dit Levi. "Elle va sûrement être la petite-amie de Petra bientôt." ajouta-t-il.

"Vraiment ? Et Tête-de-cheval ?" demanda Eren, surpris. _(ndt: oui…Jean)_

"J'en sais rien… Tu connais Jean aussi ?" demanda Levi.

"Ouais, il vivait près de chez nous quand on a déménagé à Trost. Il est un peu plus vieux que moi et on est devenus amis…en quelque sorte. On se dispute beaucoup." sourit Eren.

"Tu connais ma cousine, tous mes amis et le gars avec qui je travaille depuis deux ans, et c'est la première fois que je te vois." dit Levi d'un ton faussement léger qui laissait transparaître sa tristesse. Eren se rapprocha de Levi sur le lit, le regarda avec hésitation, avant de poser sa main sur celle, plus petite, de Levi.

"Tu m'as vraiment manqué." dit-il à voix basse, et la vision de Levi se flouta avant qu'Eren ne le prenne dans ses bras. Levi n'était pas du genre à rendre les étreintes; d'ordinaire, il laissait les autres le câliner tandis qu'il restait immobile et gêné, mais à cet instant, il entoura le grand homme de ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il voulait hurler sur Eren, lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas appelé, pourquoi il n'en avait rien à faire de lui, mais il n'y parvint pas. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de se laisser envelopper par l'odeur confuse mais apaisante d'Eren.

"Attends. Tu es le petit Omega insolent que Jean 'voulait absolument se faire' ?" demanda Eren en se penchant un peu en arrière pour regarder Levi dans les yeux, son regard empli de colère et de protection.

"Je t'assure qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. D'ailleurs, je vais lui en foutre une en rentrant." dit Levi avec un regard noir rien qu'à cette pensée. Il savait que Jean l'avait bien aimé, il avait flirté et avait fait connaître ses sentiments dès le début, mais Levi l'avait rembarré sans hésitation.

La colère s'effaça des yeux d'Eren et il sourit. "Tu n'as pas changé, hein ? Tu es le même petit Omega effrayant avec le visage magnifique et le poing d'acier." Il rit, et Levi sentit ses joues rougir au commentaire sur son visage; comment Eren pouvait-il dire qu'il était magnifique, quand toute beauté était annihilée en comparaison de la sienne ?

"Je sais prendre soin de moi. C'est tout." dit Levi timidement. Le sourire d'Eren s'estompa pendant une seconde mais revint avec chaleur.

"Tu l'as toujours fait !" dit-il, et Levi détourna le regard, avant d'entendre le téléphone d'Eren vibrer.

"C'est Mikasa. Elle doit croire que je suis perdu." dit Eren avant de décrocher.

"Salut Mika… non je suis pas perdu… j'ai croisé Levi… oui, il est là." Eren éloigna le téléphone de son visage. "Mikasa te fait dire de rentrer pour dîner. Pas d'excuses." Il sourit d'un air désolé. Levi roula des yeux et hocha la tête. "Ouais, il sera là… Non, on peut marcher, c'est pas si loin que ça… Okay, à tout à l'heure." Eren raccrocha et ils repartirent pour la maison de Mikasa.

.

"Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, tous les deux." Kimi sourit tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous pour dîner. Eren s'assit aussi près que possible de Levi, presque comme il le faisait quand il était enfant. "Vous avez bien parlé ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'imagine." dit Levi, jetant un coup d'œil à Eren, et Kimi sourit.

"J'ai raté quelque chose ? Je croyais que c'était l'ami de Mikasa." dit Shawn qui paraissait confus.

"C'est le cas, mais il était l'ami de Levi avant qu'il n'arrive ici. Ils se sont retrouvés ce matin." expliqua Kimi, semblant un peu trop enthousiaste; elle avait sûrement des attentes qui n'aboutiraient qu'en déceptions.

"Ahh." dit Shawn, plus intéressé par son repas que par le drama des jeunes adultes. Ils continuèrent à manger avec plaisir en discutant joyeusement.

.

.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, ils décidèrent de regarder des films; Sasha, Petra, Bertolt, Annie et Connie les rejoignirent et ils allèrent tous au sous-sol.

"Yo Levi, on peut partager ce fauteuil si tu veux. Comme on est petits, on doit rester ensemble puisqu'il y a tant de monde et si peu d'endroits où s'asseoir." rit Connie en se décalant pour faire de la place sur le fauteuil.

"D'accord, merci." dit Levi à l'autre Omega avec un sourire. Même s'ils n'étaient pas des amis très proches, Connie avait toujours semblé idéaliser Levi. Ils étaient tous les deux de petits mâles Omegas, mais Levi n'avait jamais laissé sa dynamique ou sa taille l'arrêter, et Connie essayait d'être comme lui. Il était bien plus clown et extraverti que Levi, mais il parvenait plutôt bien à contrer les stéréotypes Omega.

"Woah, tu es sûr que c'est pas grave si tu t'assois ici ? Je ne voulais pas offenser ton… petit-ami ?" murmura Connie après que Levi se soit assis et ait changé de position pour être confortablement installé. Levi regarda Eren, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise en voyant ceux d'Eren fixés sur eux, les sourcils froncés et un grondement silencieux émanant de sa gorge. Armin mit un coup de coude à Eren pour attirer son attention et le sortir de sa transe d'Alpha. Il secoua la tête, regardant Levi avec gêne, puis redirigea son attention vers les autres.

"Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami." dit Levi à voix basse.

"Oh." dit simplement Connie, peu convaincu. "Alors, quoi de neuf ? T'es pas rentré depuis un bail." demanda-t-il.

"Rien de particulier. Je travaille toujours, et j'habite toujours à Trost. Les jours se ressemblent mais je ne peux pas me plaindre. Et toi ? Tu travailles toujours à l'épicerie ?" demanda Levi.

"Ouais, mais que pour quelques semaines. J'ai enfin décidé d'emménager en ville. Je vais faire une formation centrée sur la Santé des Omegas." expliqua Connie.

"Wow, c'est super ! Où vas-tu habiter ?" demanda Levi.

"Je vais emménager avec Sasha et Mikasa pour l'instant, et je prendrai mon propre appartement quand j'aurai un boulot. Hey, tu habites encore avec ces deux Alphas ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait se prendre un appart ensemble." dit Connie avec enthousiasme.

"Ouais, ça peut être sympa. Je suis sûr qu'Erwin et Mike aimeraient vivre seuls après tout ce temps." dit Levi.

"Enfin, si l'Alpha là-bas nous le permet." Connie eut un rictus et fit un clin d'œil à Levi. Celui-ci rougit légèrement. Normalement, un commentaire comme celui-là le mettrait en colère, mais quand il s'agissait d'Eren il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher; son côté Omega ressortait…

.

Ils s'amusèrent tout la nuit, ils rirent, discutèrent, et regardèrent des films. Il était plutôt tard quand tout le monde se décida à rentrer. Mikasa embrassa Sasha pour lui dire au revoir et conduisit les autres à la porte pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas rentrer seul à cette heure, si ?" demanda Eren. Ils étaient tous les deux restés en retrait tandis que les autres étaient montés.

"Nan, je vais juste squatter ici." dit Levi en haussant les épaules. Kenny n'était de toute manière pas à la maison, il ne rentrerait en ville que le lendemain, et Levi n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester dans sa maison, entièrement seul. Surtout pas avec la façon dont il s'était senti toute la journée. Eren hocha la tête, semblant heureux de la réponse, puis Levi attrapa la couverture et la mit sur le canapé.

"Tu dors ici ?" demanda Eren.

"Eh bien, toi et Armin prenez la chambre d'amis, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait assez de place pour 3." Levi sourit en tapant sur le coussin pour le regonfler.

"Non, va dormir avec Armin, je vais dormir ici. Tu seras mieux comme ça." insista Eren.

"Eren, t'es un géant. Tu ne vas pas dormir du tout et tu vas avoir mal au dos pour le reste du week-end, va dormir dans le lit !" exigea Levi.

"Je suis pas fatigué. Je vais juste empêcher Armin de dormir si je monte maintenant." dit Eren.

"Je ne suis pas fatigué non plus. Tu veux qu'on regarde un truc ?" demanda Levi.

"Ouais." Eren sourit et ils allumèrent la télé avant de se placer confortablement sur le canapé.

.

.

"On dirait toi. Petit et énervé." rit Eren, faisant référence à un des personnages du dessin-animé dans l'espace qu'ils avaient décidé de regarder.

"Pardon ? Je n'ai pas de mulet." Levi lui lança un regard noir.

"Non, effectivement." dit Eren, en caressant les cheveux dans la nuque de Levi. "Tu as tout coupé. Ça te va bien." sourit-il. Levi tenta de ne pas rougir.

"Tu les as laissés pousser." répondit-il, attrapant une longue mèche qui était sortie de la courte queue de cheval d'Eren. Eren rit.

"J'ai toujours aimé les cheveux longs." dit-il.

"Je m'en souviens." Levi sourit tendrement, se remémorant les fois où Eren jouait avec ses cheveux, se plaignant que Carla lui interdisait de faire pousser les siens. La main d'Eren caressait son cuir chevelu. Levi ronronnait presque à cette sensation, posant sa tête sur le torse d'Eren en laissant l'Apha à ses bons soins.

.

Levi se réveilla un peu désorienté; il était allongé sur quelque chose de chaud, confortable, et… mobile ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement et la soirée revint à son esprit. Il s'était endormi sur le torse d'Eren, et le plus grand mâle dormait profondément à ses côtés; son bras autour de Levi et son odeur pleine de contentement et de sérénité. Levi était certain que cette odeur était la cause du sommeil le plus paisible qu'il ait eu depuis des années. L'odeur d'Eren avait quelque chose d'apaisant, qu'importe avec quoi elle était entrelacée.

.

Eren marmonna quelque chose avant d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux. Il regarda Levi avec un sourire niais avant de s'éveiller complètement.

"Hey." dit-il. "On a dû s'endormir."

"Ouais, désolé. T'as pas dû être bien." dit Levi timidement, bougeant pour se lever.

"Au contraire. J'ai très bien dormi, en fait. Mieux que je ne l'ai fait depuis bien longtemps." Eren sourit en se redressant.

"Moi aussi." avoua Levi silencieusement.

"Comme quand on était enfants. Je dormais toujours mieux quand tu étais là." dit Eren. Levi hocha la tête en souriant.

"On était vraiment proches, hein ?" dit Eren avant de rire. "J'étais tellement résolu à ce que tu sois mon Omega. Je ne savais pas si j'allais être un Alpha mais personne ne m'aurait interdit d'être tien." dit-il tendrement. Levi laissa s'échapper un petit rire, mais il était comme forcé.

"Je le disais à tout le monde ! J'étais catégorique ! Tout le monde se moquait de moi mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Tu serais mon Omegas, que tu le veuilles ou non…" continua-t-il. "C'est plutôt bête, les gosses, hein ?" dit Eren, regardant Levi dans les yeux; son odeur ondula autour d'eux et Levi le contempla à son tour. Il ne se rendit compte que l'espace entre eux avait diminué que lorsque le doigt d'Eren toucha son menton pour le relever; il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Les yeux de Levi se fermèrent lentement, et tout autour de lui devint silencieux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir était l'odeur accueillante d'Eren l'attirant contre lui, sa chaleur l'enveloppant, et ses lèvres bougeant contre les siennes; si douces mais enivrantes. Il se perdit dans le baiser avant de sentir Eren le repousser délicatement.

Levi ouvrit ses yeux de surprise, regardant Eren avec confusion. Les yeux d'Eren étaient emplis d'émotions contradictoires, et il semblait terriblement tiraillé.

"Je—je suis désolé Levi. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça; d'habitude, je contrôle très bien mon odeur." bégaya Eren.

"Ce n'est pas grave." dit Levi doucement.

"Si, ça l'est. Je t'ai toujours forcé quand on était petits, je t'ai manipulé avec mon odeur pour que tu m'embrasses, j'ai une putain de petite-amie !" s'exclama Eren, et le cœur de Levi fit un bond. Eren avait bien une petite-amie; Mikasa lui en avait parlé la veille avant qu'il ne sache que c'était Eren. Il savait qu'Eren avait quelqu'un d'autre, il était juste dans le déni le plus total.

.

"Tu as une copine ?" demanda Levi à voix basse. Eren hocha la tête.

"Elle s'appelle Mina. Son père et le mien travaillent ensemble et on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble quand je suis arrivé à Trost. Elle m'a aidé pendant une période très dure…" expliqua Eren, plongeant son regard triste dans celui de Levi. "On s'est mis ensemble à la fin du lycée. Elle est très gentille, tu t'entendrais bien avec elle." continua-t-il.

"C—c'est super. Je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui te rende heureux." dit Levi, mais son cœur se serra. Eren fit un signe de tête, l'air abattu.

"Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de la forcer. C'est elle qui m'a demandé. J'ai retenu la leçon: je ne dois pas forcer les autres, et je dois les écouter s'ils me disent non." Eren rit amèrement.

"Eren…" Levi sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il voulait lui hurler qu'il n'avait jamais été forcé, qu'il avait voulu cela autant qu'Eren. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Eren le savait, même s'il était trop timide pour le dire à voix haute.

A quoi bon lui dire maintenant ? Peut-être qu'Eren avait aimé Levi, autant que Levi le pensait auparavant. Mais peut-être qu'il avait tourné la page parce qu'il croyait que Levi ne se souciait pas de lui. Tout comme Levi l'avait fait. Seulement, dans le cas d'Eren, ça avait marché…

.

"Toi aussi tu es en couple avec quelqu'un non ? Erwin, c'est ça ?" demanda Eren après un moment. Levi secoua la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge, toujours sèche.

"N-non. Erwin et moi sommes justes bons amis. Je vis avec lui et son partenaire. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie en ce moment." dit-il douloureusement.

"Je suis certain que tu vas trouver quelqu'un. Tu es toujours le plus bel Omega que j'aie jamais rencontré. Encore plus depuis que tu as grandi." Eren sourit, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Ne le dis surtout pas à Mina." blagua Levi.

"C'est une Beta donc elle ne peut pas m'en vouloir." dit Eren. "Mais on peut être amis, pas vrai ?" Sa voix redevint sérieuse.

"Évidemment !" dit Levi, complètement sincère; Eren lui avait tant manqué pendant presque une décennie; ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait un partenaire que Levi ne pouvait plus l'avoir dans sa vie. Même si le partenaire n'était pas lui. Le visage d'Eren s'éclaira d'un sourire et il prit Levi dans ses bras.

"Super, parce que tu m'as vraiment manqué. Cette journée a vraiment été éreintante, mais je sais que je ne peux plus te perdre." dit-il en serrant Levi fermement.

"Je ressens la même chose." dit Levi tandis qu'Eren le lâcha, souriant largement.

.

"Parfait. Alors, amis ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau.

"Amis." dit Levi avec un sourire doux, mais affligé.

.

.

* * *

_Alors ça vous plait ? L'angst commence, attention !_

_Je risque de ne pas pouvoir rester à 1 chap/semaine pendant le mois de décembre avec les examens et tout ça. Mais promis je reprends du service dès les vacances !_

_Des bisous_


	8. Chapter 8

_Désolée pour cette longue pause. Je crois que j'en avais besoin après avoir enchaîné les chapitres aussi rapidement xD _

_Je vais faire de mon mieux pour reprendre un rythme régulier ! Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture \o/_

* * *

Juste amis.

Levi pouvait s'en contenter, pas vrai ? Il avait passé 9 ans sans Eren; si le prix pour avoir à nouveau Eren dans sa vie était d'être simplement amis, alors il l'accepterait. Y avait-il un autre choix ? Il ne pouvait pas perdre Eren une nouvelle fois, il ne le surmonterait pas.

.

Ils redevinrent amis très facilement, presque comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Presque. Levi se sentait toujours timide près de son… de l'Alpha. Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser qu'Eren était son Alpha, c'était l'Alpha de Mina.

Mina… C'était sûrement une mignonne petite Beta avec une super personnalité. Elle devait l'être, puisqu'Eren était avec elle, du moins, elle devait l'être pour mériter d'être avec lui. Levi voulait la haïr. Il voulait la détester pour lui avoir volé Eren. Mais elle ne lui avait rien fait, pas vrai ? Pas directement, en tout cas. Levi était parti; Mina avait été là après qu'il soit parti et avait pris soin d'Eren à sa place, alors Levi ne pouvait pas être en colère parce qu'Eren était en couple avec elle à présent. Eren n'était pas à lui !

Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples si Eren avait cessé de le toucher sans arrêt.

.

.

Eren avait toujours été tactile avec Levi, et les autres aussi, mais quand ils étaient enfants, s'ils étaient dans la même pièce, Eren s'asseyait aussi proche que possible du plus petit garçon.

Peut-être parce qu'Eren n'avait pas vu Levi depuis longtemps, peut-être qu'il pensait que s'ils ne se touchaient pas, Levi disparaitrait comme un rêve. Peut-être qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il le faisait. Levi n'en savait rien et ne posa pas de questions, craignant que s'il abordait le sujet, Eren s'arrêterait. La chaleur et le bien-être émanant du plus jeune l'embaumait; c'était égoïste, mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

.

.

.

Levi parvint aussi à passer du temps avec Armin et Annie. Il ne s'était presque pas rendu compte d'à quel point ils lui avaient manqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les retrouve et discute avec eux comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

"Alors, la physiothérapie, c'est ça ? C'est vraiment génial." sourit Levi tandis qu'Annie expliquait ce qu'elle étudiait à l'université. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Ouais, c'est sympa. Bert me laisse m'entraîner sur lui, pour les massages et tout ça." dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Comment ça va, entre vous ?" demanda Levi et Annie rougit légèrement.

"Ça se passe bien. Il est très mignon. Il n'est pas comme les autres Alphas avec qui je suis sortie." dit-elle silencieusement.

"Ouais, Bertolt est vraiment unique. Je le connais depuis le lycée, je suis sûr qu'il avait peur de moi au début." gloussa Levi.

"Je suis sûre qu'il avait peur de moi aussi." sourit Annie.

"Je suis sûr qu'il l'est encore." Armin rit, et Annie lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ignora en continuant de rire.

"Et toi ? T'as personne ?" demanda Levi à Armin.

"Nan, je suis beaucoup trop occupé avec mes cours. Les études de médecine ne laissent pas vraiment la place à autre chose. Eren m'a presque menacé de mort pour que je vienne ici." dit Armin affectueusement.

"Te connaissant, cette petite pause ne te fera pas de mal." rit Levi.

"Oui, c'est agréable de se poser pendant quelques jours. Et toi, quoi de neuf ? Tu vis à Trost depuis tout ce temps et aucun d'entre nous ne t'a vu !" s'exclama Armin.

"Je travaille pour une entreprise de déchiquetage de papier. On va juste récupérer les documents recyclés et on les ramène. Je travaille avec Jean, je ne savais pas que vous le connaissiez." expliqua Levi.

"C'est _toi_ l'Omega avec qui il travaille ? Celui qu'il…" Les yeux d'Annie s'animèrent de colère et son odeur aussi; même Armin parut soucieux.

"Eren m'en a parlé aussi. Qu'est-ce que ce connard raconte sur moi ? Je vais vraiment le tuer quand je reprendrai le travail." grogna Levi.

"Il ne parle plus de toi aussi souvent qu'avant, il a juste dit à tout le monde que tu es super sexy et qu'il allait finir par t'avoir." assura Armin.

"Pas aussi poliment." marmonna Annie.

"Je vous assure que ce n'est jamais arrivé." déclara Levi, croisant ses bras en soufflant.

"Quand il a arrêté de parler de toi, on a pensé qu'il s'était fait rembarrer ou avait réussi à t'avoir et s'était lassé. On était inquiets pour le pauvre Omega mais maintenant on sait que c'était toi." sourit Armin.

"Tu l'as remis à sa place, j'imagine." dit Annie.

"Évidemment." dit Levi en haussant les épaules, et obtint un petit rire des deux blonds.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir repris contact avec tout le monde plutôt facilement." dit Mikasa tandis qu'elle et Levi faisaient des courses pour Kimi.

"Ouais, c'est vraiment cool de tous les revoir." dit Levi en mettant quelques articles dans le caddie.

"Eren et toi semblez super proches." Mikasa tenta de lui tirer les vers du nez. Levi haussa les épaules.

"Il a toujours été très amical." dit-il simplement.

"C'est vrai, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu câliner qui que ce soit de la même manière qu'il le fait avec toi. Pas même Mina." répondit Mikasa.

"J'imagine que c'est parce que ça fait si longtemps…" Levi tenta de trouver une excuse. Elle sembla fonctionner parce que Mikasa se contenta de hocher la tête.

.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de lui ? Vous étiez si proches avant que tu n'emménages ici mais tu n'as jamais mentionné personne de ton ancienne vie." demanda doucement Mikasa.

"Je… Je ne sais pas. J'étais triste. Ma mère était morte et j'avais quitté tous mes amis…" expliqua Levi tristement. Mikasa hocha la tête tandis qu'ils continuèrent à rassembler les choses de la liste de Kimi. Elle préparait un diner de Pâques, et tout le monde était invité.

Levi et Mikasa passèrent la plus grande partie de la journée à aider Kimi à préparer le repas. Eren et Armin leur donnèrent un coup de main, et la cuisine devint soudainement toute petite, surtout pour les inhabitués des dîners de famille chez les Ackerman.

Tous les amis de Mikasa était là, en plus des parents de Petra et de Saha, tous rassemblés autour de la table; ils étaient un peu serrés, mais Eren ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper en approchant sa chaise de celle de Levi.

.

.

.

"Hey, désolé d'être en retard. Salut gamin, ça fait un bail." dit Kenny en entrant en trombe dans la pièce après que tout le monde se soit assis. Il était censé arriver plus tôt, mais sa mission avait terminé tard et il était dans une autre ville depuis quelques jours.

"Salut, l'ancien. Tu sais te faire désirer." dit Levi, obtenant un petit rire de toute la table; ils s'étaient habitués à leurs taquineries au fil des années.

Kenny rit d'une voix rauque, mais ses yeux étaient plissés et fixés sur la droite de Levi. Levi regarda entre son Oncle et l'Alpha à côté de lui, surpris de trouver Eren en train de regarder Kenny avec les yeux brûlants, les dents serrées, et un grognement grave émanant de sa gorge.

.

"Qui est-ce, gamin ?" demanda Kenny, sa voix teintée de curiosité mais ses yeux toujours fixés sur Eren, en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

"Kenny, voici Eren, c'est un ami de fac de Mikasa, et un ami que Levi avait dans sa ville natale. Ils se sont retrouvés et sont beaucoup rapprochés." expliqua Kimi en souriant. Kenny la regarda avant de tourner son regard désapprobateur vers Levi, puis vers Eren.

"Putain, gamin, t'as vraiment grandi, hein ?" grogna-t-il en riant rauquement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" La voix d'Eren était basse et pleine de venin.

"Pardon ?! C'est _ma _famille. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'être ici ?" cracha Kenny avec colère, et la pièce devint silencieuse tandis que tout le monde les regardait, choqués. Les odeurs des deux Alphas s'emplirent de rage; même Levi dut se forcer à rester calme malgré l'hostilité autour de lui.

"Vous ne méritez pas cette famille." siffla Eren.

"Eren, calme-toi. C'est mon Oncle Kenny, il vient régulièrement dîner avec nous. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses qu'il a fait, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne." dit Mikasa avec un ton léger mais autoritaire, tentant de contenir Eren.

Levi posa sa main sur le bras d'Eren pour essayer de calmer l'Alpha en colère; il n'avait jamais été bon à ce genre de choses, surtout avec son odeur presque inexistante qui ne pouvait pas changer pour calmer les gens autour de lui, mais pour la première fois de sa vie il essayait sincèrement. Le contact de Levi attira bel et bien l'attention d'Eren, et ce dernier cessa de fixer le plus vieil Alpha. La colère s'effaça de ses yeux et fut remplacée par de la tristesse et du chagrin.

"Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à partir." cracha Kenny, s'adossant à sa chaise et croisant les bras, et sa belle-sœur lui jeta un regard noir.

.

"Vous me l'avez enlevé !" hurla Eren en se tournant vers Kenny, la voix cassée. "Vous m'avez volé mon Omega et vous m'avez empêché de le voir !" Ses magnifiques yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Levi regarda Eren, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'une larme perla sur la joue d'Eren. Son regard se posa sur Levi, puis sur tout les autres assis à table qui le fixaient; seuls Annie et Armin ne semblaient pas surpris par ce qu'Eren avait dit.

"Je suis désolé." murmura Eren avant de se lever rapidement de table et de sortir en trombe de la pièce.

.

"C'est quoi ton problème Kenny ?" grogna Shawn quand Eren fut parti.

"J'ai rien fait ! Je suis juste entré dans la pièce et un putain de gamin Alpha m'a attaqué !" souffla Kenny en se penchant pour remplir son assiette de nourriture qui refroidissait lentement. Levi n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation; il savait que Kimi était en train d'incendier Kenny, mais il ne pouvait pas sortir les mots d'Eren de sa tête. 'Empêché de le voir ?' Kenny avait-il quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il n'ait pas vu Eren durant toutes ces années ?

"Levi ?" la voix de Kimi interrompit ses pensées. Il leva les yeux en sursautant.

"Je…uhm… je vais voir s'il va bien." dit-il en sortant rapidement de table pour suivre l'Alpha en haut des escaliers. Il le trouva recroquevillé sur le canapé, serrant contre son torse le coussin sur lequel Levi avait dormi. Levi s'assit à côté de lui en silence.

"Je suis désolé." dit Eren après un moment, sa voix étouffé par le coussin.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Levi, et Eren secoua la tête en inspirant fortement, sa prise plus forte.

"Je le hais." dit-il en un murmure.

"Que voulais-tu dire, Kenny t'a empêché de me voir ?" demanda Levi prudemment; il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à entendre la réponse mais il avait besoin de savoir.

"On était prêts à s'occuper de toi ! Maman voulait que tu vives avec nous autant que moi. Il a refusé, il t'a enlevé, ne nous a pas dit où tu allais habiter, comment te contacter, et a fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas le faire !" lança Eren, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

"C-comment ?" demanda Levi, sentant ses propres yeux s'humidifier.

"J'en sais rien ! C'est un flic, non ? J'imagine qu'il a tiré quelques ficelles et demandé une injonction restrictive pour mes parents." dit Eren amèrement.

"Tu ne peux pas avoir une injonction restrictive sans raison valable !" dit Levi avec désespoir. Il ne pouv ait pas y croire, Kenny s'était occupé de lui, avait été un bon tuteur, il n'aurait jamais pu faire quelque chose d'aussi cruel.

"J'imagine qu'il a fabriqué des preuves ou les a contournées, j'en sais rien ! Mais tu pensais vraiment qu'on ne voulait plus jamais te voir ?" demanda Eren, son odeur et son visage mêlés de tristesse. Levi détourna le regard, sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues, et il hocha la tête.

"Oui. Je suis désolé… Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié, que tu n'avais jamais voulu de moi. Je t'ai téléphoné mais tu étais injoignable. Je suis venu te voir mais tu étais parti." Levi sanglota doucement. "Si tu voulais à ce point de moi, pourquoi as-tu fait en sorte qu'il soit si difficile de te contacter ?" demanda-t-il; sa gorge s'assécha une nouvelle fois et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Eren lâcha le coussin et prit Levi dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

.

"On ne pouvait pas rester. Pas sans toi. Maman ne supportait plus de vivre à l'endroit où elle avait perdu Kuchel et toi. On a proposé un boulot à Papa à Trost et ils ont sauté sur l'occasion. On est partis pour avoir une nouvelle vie, même si ça n'a pas rendu les choses plus faciles. Maman pleurait ton absence quand elle pensait que je ne l'entendais pas. Elle est persuadée de t'avoir vu à un feu rouge il y a quelques années mais tu es parti avant qu'elle ne t'atteigne." expliqua Eren en frottant le dos de Levi.

Levi se souvint de cette journée; il ne l'avait pas réalisé sur le coup, mais cette femme sur le banc, elle lui avait paru si familière… Il était certain de l'avoir vue courir dans sa direction tandis qu'il redémarra sa voiture, mais il n'était pas revenu vérifier, supposant que son esprit lui avait joué des tours.

"On voulait tellement de toi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de désespoir que le jour où tu es parti. Je pensais avoir perdu mon partenaire." Eren rit à la dernière partie. Levi ne parvint pas à rire à la petite blague; il avait perdu son partenaire, et il était en train de le perdre, même à cet instant, en le serrant dans ses bras.

"J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que tu n'avais jamais vraiment été mon partenaire. Nous étions si jeunes et j'étais si borné. On ne trouve pas son partenaire à 6 ans, et on évite à tout prix de le penser même des années après, sans penser à ce que l'autre personne voulait." expliqua tristement Eren.

"Je—" La voix de Levi se cassa, sa gorge était si sèche, il tenta de l'éclaircir. Tous les fluides de son corps avaient dû se transformer en larmes.

"Ce fut rude de t'oublier." continua Eren. "Mais tu étais toujours mon meilleur ami et tu m'as tellement manqué."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi." murmura Levi; il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre d'eau. La souffrance d'années sans Eren, combinée à la douleur de savoir que Kenny était la seule raison à cela, et maintenant savoir qu'Eren avait tourné la page… Sa poitrine lui faisait physiquement mal, comme si quelque chose tordait et écrasait son cœur.

Il voulait hurler après Eren; lui dire que ce qu'il avait voulu était exactement ce qu'Eren avait voulu, que ce n'était pas à sens unique, et qu'il n'était pas qu'un gamin entêté. Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait toujours été son partenaire et qu'il le serait toujours.

Mais Eren avait tourné la page. Il venait de lui dire en face. Comment Levi pouvait-il avouer ses sentiments à l'Alpha quand il savait que l'Alpha les avaient chassés des années plus tôt ? Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Eren; faire ressurgir des sentiments dont il s'était si durement et douloureusement débarrassé.

Eren l'avait aimé, mais ce n'était plus le cas; du moins, pas de la façon dont Levi l'aimait. Ce n'était pas si grave, Levi pouvait se contenter d'un amour amical. Ce serait suffisant, ça _devait_ l'être. Au moins, maintenant, il aurait une raison pour se forcer à oublier Eren, comme il aurait dû le faire des années auparavant.

.

.

Ils restèrent assis sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment apaisés pour revenir avec les autres.

"On devrait probablement y retourner." dit Eren, mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte. Levi hocha la tête et Eren le lâcha enfin, puis ils se levèrent.

"J'arrive, je vais juste aux toilettes." dit Levi en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

"Okay, je vais réchauffer ton dîner." sourit Eren avant de remonter les escaliers. Levi se rapprocha du lavabo pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il se servit un verre d'eau pour apaiser sa gorge asséchée.

L'eau brûla sa gorge, et il s'étouffa sur les dernières gouttes; il lâcha le verre dans le lavabo en toussant sévèrement.

Il parvint à calmer sa respiration, se recoiffa et se retourna pour partir quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il se rapprocha du lavabo, et attrapa le pétale de fleur bleue qui s'y trouvait. Il le fixa, choqué.

"Merde…"

.

.

.

La fin de soirée fut tendue. Ils parvinrent tout de même à passer une bonne soirée, Eren évita Kenny pour garder la paix, mais Levi ne souhaitait qu'une chose: que tout cela se termine. Il était en colère contre Kenny, qui était la cause de tout. Kenny avait volé Levi aux personnes qui voulaient vraiment de lui, qui l'aimaient. Levi avait eu une bonne vie et il ne l'imaginait pas sans les gens qu'il avait rencontrés ici, mais cela ne rendait pas les années passées sans Eren moins douloureuses.

Levi aurait pu emménager ici en gardant contact avec Eren, il aurait pu lui parler au téléphone, lui rendre visite pendant les vacances, mais Kenny s'était assuré que tout cela n'arrive pas. Il était furieux contre son oncle. Mais aussi contre lui-même.

Comment avait-il pu être stupide au point d'attraper la maladie qui avait tué sa mère ? L'amour à sens unique. C'est ainsi que se créait Hanahaki; il s'était suffisamment renseigné quand sa mère était malade. Quand on aime quelqu'un désespérément mais que l'amour n'est pas réciproque, des vignes poussent dans notre poitrine; elles enserrent notre cœur, fleurissent dans nos poumons, jusqu'à ce que l'on commence à tousser pour les expulser. Si l'on ne se débarrasse pas de ces sentiments ou que l'on ne se fait pas soigner, elles continuent à pousser jusqu'à ce que toute respiration devienne impossible.

Levi venait de retrouver Eren, la maladie n'avait pas pu progresser si rapidement qu'il commence à tousser des pétales en une semaine. Mais Levi avait aimé Eren pendant des années. Eren, qui était introuvable, et le chagrin de savoir qu'Eren ne l'aimait pas en retour étaient probablement ce qui l'avaient poussé à bout.

Tout irait bien, il pouvait le supporter. S'il se forçait à ne plus aimer le plus jeune, la maladie disparaîtrait d'elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir énormément progressé s'il ne montrait que les premiers symptômes. Tout se passerait bien. Il le fallait.

.

.

Levi parvint à s'éloigner de la foule, tout était étouffant et il fut heureux de s'asseoir sous le porche pour respirer l'air frais des soirs de printemps. Il profita du silence jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre la porte derrière lui.

.

"Alors quoi, tu ne vas même pas me parler ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis Noël et tu m'ignores." dit Kenny de façon bourrue en s'asseyant à côté de Levi sur le banc. Levi ne dit rien, il ne savait même pas quoi dire.

"Oh, allons Levi, ne va pas écouter ce putain d'Alpha. Je pense qu'on s'est plutôt bien entendus au fil des années, non ?" ajouta-t-il en sortant ses cigarettes.

.

"C'est à cause de toi qu'ils ne m'ont jamais contactés." dit Levi à voix basse.

"Et merde." marmonna Kenny, une cigarette au bord des lèvres.

"Tu m'as convaincu qu'ils se fichaient de moi. Que s'ils avaient voulu de moi, ils m'auraient appelé. Mais tu as fait en sorte qu'ils ne le puissent pas." dit Levi, sa voix furieuse mais toujours basse.

"C'était pour ton bien." dit Kenny. Les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent. Pour son bien ? Comment Kenny savait-il ce qui était bien pour lui ? En quoi séparer Levi des gens qui l'aimaient était bien pour lui ? Kenny, au fil des ans, avait fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses, mais ça ?

"Tout comme me faire prendre des inhibiteurs qui ont complètement détruit mon corps et anéanti toutes mes chances d'avoir une famille ?" cracha Levi avec colère.

"Je croyais que tu t'en foutais !" dit Kenny. C'était un peu vrai, Levi n'avait pas été complètement dévasté en l'apprenant, il n'avait pas de désir d'enfants, mais il était encore jeune et l'idée de ne jamais en avoir s'il le décidait lui avait toujours fait un peu mal. Mais il repoussait l'idée au fond de son esprit et n'en parlait jamais à personne.

"Ce n'est pas le problème." grogna Levi.

"Je crois que si. T'en avais rien à foutre d'avoir des gosses ou d'être un 'vrai' Omega, jusqu'à ce que ce putain d'Alpha revienne. J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi ! Tous les Alphas veulent la même chose et il a ses griffes sur toi depuis que vous êtes enfants ! Je t'ai protégé de lui et de tous les autres Alphas qui t'auraient utilisé pour satisfaire leurs envies ! Je ne voulais pas que tu finisses comme elle ! Mort à cause d'un putain d'Alpha !" hurla Kenny. "Mais ce que j'ai fait n'a servi à rien. Ce connard est de retour et tu vas courir dans ses bras comme une petite pute d'Omega, pas vrai ?" grogna-t-il amèrement. Levi le regarda, entièrement abasourdi.

Kenny lui avait dit beaucoup de choses au fils des années, des blagues, des insultes; il se moquait des Alphas et des Omegas en couple et des stéréotypes, sans jamais viser Levi. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour apprendre à Levi à ne pas être l'Omega que la société s'attendait à ce qu'il soit; il lui avait appris à se battre, à se défendre, il l'avait aidé à être l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais Kenny n'avait _jamais_ avili Levi en l'appelant une pute. Il n'avait jamais sous-entendu que Levi se laisserait faire si un Alpha voulait juste le baiser comme s'il n'était pas important.

Jusqu'à cet instant.

Levi se leva mais ne dit rien. Aucun mot n'exprimerait ses pensées, il se sentait entièrement trahi par l'homme qu'il avait aimé comme un père. Levi le fixa d'un regard vide, avant de retourner à l'intérieur en silence.

Kenny ne le poursuivit pas, il n'essaya pas de s'excuser. Levi partait demain et après cela, il se fichait bien de revoir son Oncle.

.

.

Levi ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là, et il fut mentalement absent toute la matinée suivante, alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires et se préparaient à partir.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Eren, prenant le sac de Levi pour le mettre dans le coffre de la voiture de Mikasa. Levi se plongea dans les yeux inquiets d'Eren, se sentant un peu étourdi. Il était plein de rage et de douleur. Il haussa les épaules et sourit à moitié à Eren.

"Je suis juste fatigué." dit-il, mais l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Eren ne disparut pas.

"D'accord." répondit-il en hochant la tête; ils continuèrent à charger la voiture et allèrent dire au revoir.

.

"Tu me diras comment ça se passe." sourit Kimi en prenant Levi dans ses bras.

"Tante Kimi, on n'est pas ensemble." soupira Levi.

"Pas encore." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Jamais, il a une petite amie." insista Levi, et le sourire de Kimi s'atténua un peu, mais elle reprit.

"Ça va s'arranger." dit-elle en bonne optimiste. Levi lui offrit un doux sourire et la lâcha, puis se décala pour dire au revoir à Shawn et se rapprocha de la voiture. Eren était déjà assis à l'arrière, souriant et tendant les bras tandis que Levi s'approchait de lui. Même après avoir passé une semaine à proximité d'Eren, à réapprendre à le connaître, il sentit ses joues rougir en s'asseyant sur les genoux de l'Alpha.

Les bras d'Eren l'entourèrent solidement; il n'était pas aussi désespéré ou silencieux que la dernière fois mais il tenait quand même Levi fermement, son odeur embaumant l'Omega afin de l'apaiser. Cela fonctionna, car Levi se sentit tomber sur la poitrine d'Eren, sa tête posée contre son épaule, et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement.

.

Levi ne se souvint pas que Mikasa était montée dans la voiture, ni du voyage retour de deux heures jusqu'à Trost; tout ce dont il se rappelait était qu'Eren l'avait réveillé en le secouant délicatement. Il ouvrit ses yeux lentement, trouva de magnifiques yeux couleur océan et une pointe de rose teintant les joues et le nez d'Eren tandis qu'il souriait à Levi.

"Réveille-toi, tu es arrivé." dit Eren avec douceur, et Levi sentit son visage se réchauffer. Il devait vraiment garder cela sous contrôle, ça arrivait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps.

"Désolé, je ne pensais pas que je m'endormirais sur toi." dit-il en essuyant sa bouche pour se débarrasser d'éventuelles traces de bave.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je suis heureux que tu aies pu te reposer. Et t'inquiètes pas, tu ne m'as pas bavé dessus." rit Eren tandis que le rougissement de Levi s'intensifia. Il bougea pour sortir de la voiture, se rendant compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'Eren et Armin à l'arrière et qu'il était resté endormi malgré tous les arrêts.

"Merci Mikasa. On s'appelle." dit Levi après avoir attrapé son sac. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Armin et Eren à nouveau; Armin lui souriait et lui fit un signe de la main enthousiaste, et Eren semblait tiraillé. "Salut." dit Levi avant d'entrer rapidement dans le bâtiment pour rentrer chez lui.

.

.

"Levi ! Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?" sourit Erwin quand Levi entra dans l'appartement. Erwin et Mike étaient l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé; Mike regardait la télé et Erwin lisait un livre. Levi sourit à cette vue: même après toutes ces années ensemble, ils étaient toujours tellement amoureux et à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

"C'était bien." dit Levi en s'asseyant dans une chaise près du canapé. Mike huma l'air en le regardant.

"Tu sens comme lui." déclara-t-il. Les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent mais il se reprit rapidement, pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments.

"Je suis surprise que tu puisses sentir quoi que ce soit avec vos propres odeurs. J'imagine que ton rut va commencer bientôt ?" Il changea le sujet de façon éhontée. "Dois-je aller chez Hange ou…?"

"Ça devrait aller jusqu'à demain soir. Hange nous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé." dit Erwin; Levi soupira à l'insistance entêtée de l'Alpha.

"Petra l'a appellée. Elle lui a tout raconté. Elles sont ensemble aussi, mais tu le sais sûrement déjà." gloussa Erwin. Levi se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais dit que tu avais un Alpha ? Je croyais que tu ne les aimais juste pas." demanda Mike avec un sourire en coin.

"Ce n'est pas mon Alpha !" pressa Levi; c'était plus pour se convaincre lui-même mais il fallait absolument que les autres le sachent. Les deux Alpha parurent surpris…

"On est à nouveau amis. On n'a jamais été plus que ça, et on ne le sera jamais. C'était vraiment bien de revoir mon vieil ami et ma famille mais je préfère ne pas en parler pour l'instant." dit Levi sèchement, et les deux Alpha hochèrent la tête. L'inquiétude apparu sur le visage d'Erwin jusqu'à ce qu'on entende frapper à la porte.

"J'y vais." dit Erwin, curieux. Ils recevaient rarement des visiteurs inattendus; Mike regarda avec intérêt, tentant manifestement de sentir l'inconnu derrière la porte.

"Oh…Uhm… Désolé, j'ai dû me tromper d'adresse." Levi entendit la voix d'Eren sur le seuil de la porte.

"Qui cherches-tu ? Je peux peut-être t'aider." dit Erwin avec un sourire amical tandis que Levi s'approcha, et l'attention d'Eren se dirigea vers lui.

"Levi !" dit Eren, et Erwin se décala de surprise. Eren semblait prêt à se jeter sur Levi mais se força à rester à sa place, ses yeux balançant entre les deux Alphas et Levi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Levi.

"J'ai oublié de prendre ton numéro." dit Eren, les dents serrées. Levi soupira.

"Eren, calme-toi et entre." dit-il, sachant qu'il était étrange que l'odeur du rut d'Erwin embaume tout un appartement dans lequel se trouvaient un Omega et un autre Alpha, parfaitement calmes. Eren entra rapidement dans la pièce jusqu'aux côtés de Levi, se tenant incroyablement près de lui.

"Eren ! Heureux de te rencontrer. Levi était justement en train de nous raconter votre réunion. Je suis Erwin Smith, l'ami de Levi depuis le lycée." Erwin sourit et tendit la main en s'approchant des deux hommes. Eren grogna; il se positionna entre lui et Levi, de façon à le protéger. Son odeur exhalait la dominance.

"Je t'ai dit de te calmer !" Levi frappa la taille d'Eren d'un revers de main. "C'est Erwin, un de mes meilleurs amis, et Mike est son partenaire. Je t'ai parlé d'eux !" dit Levi, irrité, avant de jeter un regard noir à l'Alpha penaud qui se calma enfin, bien qu'il fut toujours tendu.

"Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient tous deux des Alphas." dit Eren.

"C'est un problème ?" demanda Levi, n'accordant pas une minute aux préjugés contre ses amis, quelle que soient ses sentiments envers cette personne.

"Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'étais juste surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à de si fortes odeurs." dit Eren, au grand soulagement de Levi.

"C'est ma faute, j'en suis désolé." dit Erwin en se penchant sur Mike qui s'était rapidement rapproché pendant l'emportement d'Eren. "Mon rut va commencer bientôt, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour recevoir des visiteurs, comme tu le sais probablement." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

"Ouais. Vraiment désolé. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer." répondit Eren.

"Allez, viens." dit Levi en tirant Eren en direction de sa chambre pour qu'ils parlent en privé.

"Tu voulais mon numéro ? T'aurais pas pu demander à Mikasa ?" demanda Levi en posant son sac sur le lit pour commencer à le vider. Eren regarda autour de lui avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

"J'allais le faire mais je préférais te demander avant, au cas où tu ne veuilles pas que je l'aie." dit Eren presque timidement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas que tu aies mon numéro ?" Levi haussa un sourcil.

"J'en sais rien ! Peut-être que je suis pénible et que tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie de memes nuls toute la journée." Eren sourit; Levi le regarda silencieusement pendant un moment.

"Je vis pour les memes nuls. Je serais déçu si tu n'en envoies pas." dit-il, ce qui provoqua l'agrandissement du sourire d'Eren, comme s'il allait se mettre à rire.

"Super." dit-il, et il se rapprocha de la table de nuit pour prendre le vieux et usé cheval en peluche.

"Tu l'as toujours ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix basse et tendre.

"Oh. Je uhm…ouais." répondit Levi, presque embarrassé de l'état dans lequel la peluche était; il l'avait câliné tant de fois, et le faisait encore de temps en temps. Eren n'en parla pas plus, il se contenta de sourire, et leva vers Levi des yeux presque tristes.

"Bon, donne moi ton téléphone." dit Levi, empêchant au flot de souvenirs et d'émotions de refaire surface; Eren hocha la tête et le sortit de sa poche.

Levi regarda le fond d'écran du téléphone un peu trop longtemps après l'avoir déverrouillé; il y avait Eren, tout sourire, les bras autour d'une fille tout aussi heureuse. Elle était très jolie; de grands yeux gris et de longs cheveux noirs, une peau douce et un beau sourire. Levi sentit le coin de ses yeux piquer, sa poitrine se serrer, sa gorge brûler. Il pressa rapidement le bouton pour envoyer un message, entra son numéro, s'envoya un message à lui-même et enregistra son numéro dans le téléphone d'Eren.

"Merci." Eren sourit. "Je devrais y aller. Ça va aller, toi ? Avec le rut d'Erwin et tout ça ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, c'est bon. Je n'ai jamais été affecté par le rut d'un Alpha et j'irai chez Hange demain pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité quand ça commencera." expliqua Levi.

"D'accord, du moment que tu es en sécurité." Eren sourit doucement mais ses yeux étaient quand même pleins d'inquiétude.

"Évidemment. Aucun d'eux ne me ferait quoi que ce soit." insista Levi. Eren hocha la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de Levi pendant un moment, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais n'en fit rien, puis il serra rapidement Levi dans ses bras.

"Vas-y, je suis sûr que Mina t'attend." Levi se força à sourire malgré le fait que mentionner son nom asséchait douloureusement sa gorge.

"Ouais. Elle m'attend. On s'écrit bientôt ?" demanda Eren. Levi hocha la tête et Eren sourit avant de partir.

Quand il entendit la porte de l'appartement se fermer, Levi laissa s'échapper un sanglot silencieux. Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux d'être près d'Eren quand quelqu'un d'autre l'attendait ? Pourquoi était-il si difficile d'accepter le fait qu'ils étaient juste amis ? Levi sentit sa gorge se serrer, ce qui le fit tousser sévèrement. Sa quinte de toux dura un moment et usa toute son énergie. Il s'assit sur le lit, une main couvrant sa bouche, et il parvint finalement à reprendre son souffle.

Des pétales de fleur bleus tombèrent de sa main, et son estomac fit un bond. Il devait arrêter tout ça. Il devait dire adieu à ses sentiments pour Eren le plus tôt possible, afin qu'ils aient une amitié heureuse.

.

S'il ne le faisait pas, il risquait d'oublier Eren à tout jamais…

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_Pfiouuuu désolée d'avoir mis autant de tant pour ce chapitre ! Il était trèèès long et je suis tellement impatiente d'arriver aux chapitres prochains (qui selon moi sont géniaux) ! _

_J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre, merci d'être là n_n_

_Bonne lecture \o/_

* * *

Levi frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Hange et Petra; le rut d'Erwin avait officiellement commencé cet après-midi là, Levi devait donc rester chez elles en attendant qu'il termine pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Erwin et Mike pendant cette période délicate. Ils détestaient le jeter dehors mais c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde.

"Leeevi !" crissa Hange en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

"C'est bon ? Vous êtes habillées ? Je ne veux pas vous voir baiser sur le canapé." dit Levi, couvrant dramatiquement ses yeux. Hange rit bruyamment et le tira à l'intérieur pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Tu es rentré hier et tu ne m'as pas appelée pour me parler d'Eren ?! Je ne savais pas que c'était ton Alpha ! Je vous aurais mis ensemble l'an dernier quand je l'ai rencontré !" blablata-t-elle.

"Ce n'est _pas_ mon Alpha. Je veux que toi et tous les autres soyez au courant." dit Levi fermement, et le sourire de Hange disparut.

"Oh, c'est vrai. Mina." dit-elle doucement.

"Tu la connais ?" demanda Levi, posant son sac sur le sol et s'asseyant sur le canapé, offrant à Petra un sourire et un signe de la main.

"Ouais, je l'ai rencontrée en même temps que lui. Elle est très gentille mais si vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre…" commença Hange.

"Ce n'est pas le cas !" l'interrompit Levi. "C'était un amour de jeunesse. On pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il a tourné la page, j'ai tourné la page. On est juste amis." expliqua-t-il presque sévèrement. Hange parut triste et hocha la tête; elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser l'Omega à bout.

"Alors, dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?" Levi changea le sujet, ce qui mit un grand sourire sur le visage de Hange et fit rougir Petra. Hange se déplaça pour se mettre à côté de Petra; elle passa son bras autour de la jeune femme et la pressa contre elle.

"Merci Levi. Elle m'a appelée l'autre jour et après ça, on a parlé quasiment tout le temps." Hange sourit à Petra d'un air songeur.

"On s'est officiellement mises ensemble hier quand je suis rentrée." Petra sourit, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Hange.

"Ne me remercie pas. Je n'ai rien dit." Levi leva ses mains innocemment mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leur bonheur.

"Tu en as dit assez." répondit Petra.

"Bien. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir dormir sur un lit cette fois, au lieu du canapé ?" demanda Levi avec un sourire en coin. Les deux Betas rirent.

"Il est tout à toi." dit Hange.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Levi dut revenir au travail; il n'avait même pas songé à Jean et à toute la situation avec Petra. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être coincé dans une position inconfortable où Jean ne saurait pas ce qu'il se passait; il espérait sincèrement que Petra l'avait quitté.

"Woah, t'as oublié de me dire un truc, toi." dit Jean, le nez froncé. Levi leva un sourcil, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

"Mec, tu pues. Tu t'es parfumé à l'odeur d'Alpha ce matin ?" demanda Jean en montant dans le camion à côté de Levi.

"Je me suis douche 6 fois !" dit Levi, levant son t-shirt pour le sentir; c'était vrai, il sentait comme Eren; il s'était tellement habitué à l'odeur d'Eren qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il sentait encore comme lui.

"Eren a dû beaucoup te coller !" rit Jean, et Levi le regarda, surpris.

"Les secrets, ça n'existe pas. En plus, tu sens son odeur, même si Armin ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé je le saurais quand même. Alors, vous êtes amis d'enfance, Eren et toi ?" demanda Jean en démarrant le camion et en commençant à conduire jusqu'à leur destination.

"Ouais. Ses parents étaient mes propriétaires." dit simplement Levi.

"Ah. Ouais c'est cool. J'ai rencontré Eren quand il a emménagé ici, c'était vraiment une épave, parce qu'il avait laissé ses amis, j'imagine." expliqua Jean. Levi regarda ses mains; il savait ce que c'était et ça lui faisait mal qu'Eren, qui était si plein de vie et proche de ses amis, soit également passé par là.

Levi n'avait pas été là pour réconforter Eren, tout comme Eren n'avait pas été là pour lui. Le pire était que, à présent, Levi savait qu'Eren avait voulu être là, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que Levi parte et qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié… du moins pas avant quelques temps plus tard.

.

"Mais j'ai commencé à trainer avec lui, et il passait beaucoup de temps avec Mina aussi, on est tous devenus amis et il a commencé à aller mieux." expliqua Jean.

"En parlant d'amis, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as dit que tu allais 'm'avoir à tout prix' quand on s'est rencontrés ?" demanda Levi, un sourcil levé et les bras croisés. Les doigts de gens se crispèrent sur le volant et son odeur s'emplit de peur.

"J-je. Uhm… C'était quand on s'est rencontrés ! Avant que je ne te connaisse !" bégaya-t-il désespérément.

"T'es vraiment une pauvre merde prétentieuse !" grogna Levi, en profitant à fond de l'affolement de l'Alpha.

"Je suis désolé Levi ! Je ne dirais jamais ça de toi de nos jours. Je te connais maintenant et je sais qu'on ne pourrait jamais te forcer à faire quoique ce soit à moins que tu n'en aies envie." expliqua Jean.

"Tu ne devrais le dire d'aucun Omega !" s'exclama Levi.

"Non, c'est vrai. Je suis vraiment nul pour ce genre de trucs. C'est sûrement pour ça que Petra a rompu avec moi. Je vais travailler sur moi, je te le promets." dit Jean avec sincérité.

"Oh, donc elle a vraiment rompu ?" demanda Levi, espérant que le soulagement ne s'entendait pas trop dans sa voix.

"Ouais, elle m'a appelé l'autre jour. Elle a dit qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre." expliqua Jean.

"Et…tu vas bien ?" demanda Levi à voix basse. Jean haussa les épaules.

"Ça va. On allait pas si bien ensemble de toute façon, notre couple n'allait nulle part. Si elle est heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors elle ne devrait pas perdre son temps avec moi." Jean jeta un coup d'œil à Levi en souriant.

"T'es un bon gars, Jean." dit Levi en soupira. C'était idiot que Jean ait eu à subir ça, c'était vraiment un mec bien malgré les apparences.

"Ouais, eh bien…" commença-t-il en souriant. "Eh bien j'espère que ce 'quelqu'un d'autre' est Hange. Elles se tournent autour depuis que je les connais." rit-il.

Levi émit un petit rire; ce n'était pas à lui de dire à Jean qu'il avait raison, mais ça l'amusait que l'Alpha ait été si observateur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Allez Leviiiii, tu dois venir avec nous !" chouina Eren à travers le téléphone. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur voyage, et ils avaient commencé à s'écrire des sms tous les jours.

Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le jour où Eren était allé chez Levi pour lui demander son numéro de téléphone, Levi avait vraiment apprécié le fait de ré-apprendre à connaître le plus jeune. C'était le même jeune garçon surexcité que Levi avait connu des années auparavant, et Levi trouvait que c'était adorable. Lui-même ne montrait que peu d'émotions, alors il trouvait que discuter avec Eren au téléphone était amusant et rafraîchissant.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren commence à essayer de le convaincre de venir les rejoindre, lui et des amis, pour la soirée.

"Certainement pas." dit Levi, catégorique.

"S'il te plait, Levi ? Ça fait des semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu !" s'exclama Eren.

"Et tu n'as absolument pas besoin de me voir ce soir au bar." dit Levi durement. Quand Eren se tut, il le regretta immédiatement.

"Tu me manques, c'est tout…" dit Eren à voix basse, et Levi sentit son cœur bondir. "Désolé, c'est juste… je viens de te retrouver, et je ne te vois jamais…" ajouta-t-il d'une voix triste. Levi ne pouvait le supporter; il refusait d'être la raison de cette tristesse dans sa voix.

"Booon d'accord." grogna-t-il. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il entendit le bonheur d'Eren à l'autre bout du fil.

"Super ! Ça va être cool ! Tu veux que je passe te chercher ?" demanda Eren avec enthousiasme.

"Nan, c'est bon, Petra et Hange y vont aussi, elles m'amèneront." dit Levi.

"Okay ! On se retrouve à 9 heures, okay ?" demanda Eren. Levi pouvait entendre son sourire; son cœur se serra, car il aurait aimé voir son beau sourire.

"Ouais, à tout à l'heure." dit Levi en souriant. Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers son armoire pour trouver de quoi s'habiller.

.

Levi scruta son armoire plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait osé l'admettre. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi mettre; il n'avait pas acheté de vêtements depuis des années. Il n'avait pas grandi depuis le lycée et son travail lui fournissait un uniforme simple. Mais en regardant son dressing plein de t-shirts simples, de hoodies et de jeans, il regrettait d'avoir de si épouvantables goûts en matière de mode, et de ne pas avoir refait sa garde-robe.

.

"Porte quelque chose de sexy." suggéra Hange tandis que Levi gardait le téléphone près de son oreille, les yeux toujours braqués sur son armoire.

"Je n'ai rien de sexy !" grogna-t-il.

"Non, clairement pas." répondit Hange.

"Merci." souffla-t-il.

"Tu es très bien dans tes vêtements habituels. C'est pas comme si c'était des guenilles, hein. Ils sont juste quelconques." dit Hange.

"Je ne peux pas aller à un bar où tout le monde est bien habillé sauf moi." dit Levi, ce qui fit rire Hange.

"Tu t'en fichais, avant." se moqua-t-elle avant de s'arrêter soudainement. "Est-ce que c'est à cause d'Eren ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Non ! Je veux juste être bien habillé !" se défendit – un peu trop – Levi.

"Bon. Mets un jean noir, le slim qui met ton cul en valeur, et rejoins-nous. Petra a des trucs qui devraient t'aller." dit Hange avec excitation.

Levi la mit en garde. "Je refuse de mettre une robe."

"Ouais ouais. Allez, ramène-toi !" dit Hange en raccrochant.

.

.

.

"Tu crois pas que c'est un peu trop ?" demanda Levi nerveusement tandis qu'ils entrèrent dans le bar; Hange et Petra l'avaient convaincu de porter l'un des t-shirts amples de Petra et une petite veste. Ça allait bien avec son jean noir et ses cheveux lissés en arrière. Même Levi se devait d'admettre qu'il était plutôt séduisant.

"Non, t'as vraiment la classe !" sourit Petra, entrelaçant son bras au sien, et Hange fit la même chose. Levi se sentit rougir légèrement et détourna le regard en toussotant tandis qu'ils entrèrent.

Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce, repérant presque instantanément les yeux verts d'Eren qui le vit à son tour avant que son visage ne s'illumine d'un sourire. Puis la vision de Levi fut bloquée par une chevelure blonde et un petit corps dont les bras l'enlaçaient très fort.

"Levi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là depuis tout ce temps mais que c'est la première fois que je te vois !" dit une voix familière.

"Krista ?" demanda Levi tandis que la petite Omega se recula suffisamment pour le regarder avec un grand sourire et des yeux humides. Levi lui sourit et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

"C'est si bon de te revoir !" s'exclama-t-il, se rendant compte d'à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

"Tu m'as manqué ! Tu nous as tous manqué !" dit Krista en se reculant avec un sourire, avant de prendre sa main pour l'emmener vers la foule.

Ils étaient tous là; Mikasa, Sasha, Annie, Bertolt, Armin, Connie, Jean, et Eren. Le regard de Levi se dirigea vers la fille brune qui se tenait à côté d'Eren, les yeux rivés sur lui, avant que son attention ne se tourne vers un grand blond.

"Reiner ! Putain mec, t'es grand." dit Levi, les yeux écarquillés devant l'Alpha musclé qui, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, faisait une taille normale, et était presque potelé.

"Et tu fais exactement la même taille." rit joyeusement Reiner.

"Sérieux, Levi, est-ce que t'as grandi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?" intervint Ymir avec un sourire en coin.

"Va te faire foutre." Levi rit à leur blague.

"Levi ! Tu as pu venir !" dit Eren avec enthousiasme, s'approchant de lui. Mina le suivait comme son ombre, et regardait Levi avec beaucoup de mépris.

"Oui," Levi lui offrit un petit sourire, puis regarda la fille – visiblement contrariée – qui venait de mettre un coup de coude à Eren afin de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

"Levi, c'est ma petite-amie Mina. Mina, voici mon meilleur ami Levi." présenta Eren.

"Content d'enfin de rencontrer." dit Levi poliment, tendant sa main à la Beta. Elle la serra avec réticence.

"C'est marrant que vous soyez meilleurs amis mais que je n'aie entendu parler de toi qu'il y a quelques semaines." dit-elle.

"Mina, je te l'ai dit, on était meilleurs amis quand on était enfants. Ne pas le voir pendant longtemps n'a rien changé à cela." expliqua Eren.

"Mhmh", souffla-t-elle avant de se reconcentrer sur la partie de billard.

"J'ai fait quelque chose ?" murmura Levi à Eren quand elle fut assez loin pour ne pas les entendre.

"Non, pas vraiment. Elle a senti ton odeur sur moi quand je suis rentré de notre voyage et elle est juste un peu parano. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter." expliqua Eren.

"Bien sûr que non, on est juste amis pas vrai ?" dit Levi et Eren lui fit un petit sourire.

"Ouais, juste amis." répondit-il.

.

"Alors vous êtes encore ensemble, toutes les deux ?" demanda Levi en s'asseyant en face d'Ymir et Krista qui étaient assises très près l'une de l'autre, le bras d'Ymir autour de Krista. Ymir sourit et Krista rougit.

"On ne s'est pas mises ensemble avant le lycée mais oui." dit Krista.

"C'est génial. Je suis heureux pour vous." dit Levi en souriant.

"Merci de nous avoir présentées." Ymir fit un sourire en coin.

"Eh bien, si Reiner et toi n'aviez pas décidé de m'embêter et qu'Eren n'avait pas essayé de me sauver, je crois qu'aucun de nous ne serait amis." rit Levi.

"Quoi ? Je connais pas cette histoire !" cria Hange tandis qu'elle et Petra s'assirent sur la banquette à côté d'eux. "Levi ne nous a jamais raconté d'histoires datant d'avant son déménagement." ajouta-t-elle, attirant l'attention des autres.

"Quelle histoire ?" demanda Reiner, se penchant près d'eux.

"La fois où Levi t'a mis K.O !" rit Ymir.

"Oh merde ! C'était vraiment un petit gars plein de surprises !" rit Reiner de bon cœur.

"Je veux l'entendre !" dit Misaka, poussant Levi plus loin sur la banquette pour que Sasha et elle puissent s'asseoir. Les autres quittèrent leur partie de billard pour écouter l'histoire.

"On était en CE2 et Levi était le nouveau, il était bizarre. Enfin quoi, il traînait avec des maternelles !" commença Ymir.

"Quel loser." se moqua Connie, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Levi.

"Tu étais en maternelle à cette époque." dit Levi d'un ton blasé.

"Oui, mais bon…" Connie haussa les épaules en souriant.

"Bref, Ymir et moi décidons, en bons enfoirés que nous sommes, d'aller nous moquer de lui. Il s'en foutait complètement. Mais Eren s'est ramené pour venger son honneur !" rit Reiner.

Les regards d'Eren et Levi se croisèrent; les joues d'Eren étaient rosies. Il redirigea son attention vers le conteur, puis sourit quand Jean lui tapa gentiment l'épaule en l'appelant un "couillon suicidaire".

"Enfin bref, Eren raconte de la merde sur son Omega et essaie de taper Reiner. Reiner c'est une grosse brute, alors il le met à terre, et là Levi devient livide. Il frappe Reiner et le fait tomber en un coup de poing !" rit bruyamment Ymir.

"Putain Levi ! Je savais que t'en étais capable, mais merde !" cria Hange toute émoustillée. Les autres riaient et parlaient entre eux.

"C'est trop mignon ! Tu l'appelais ton Omega quand tu étais en maternelle ?" sortit Sasha; Levi se sentit rougir et regarda Eren.

"Ouais." rit-il nerveusement. "Les gosses, tu sais…" ajouta-t-il en rendant son regard à Levi, avec une pointe de tristesse. Mina entrelaça son bras à celui d'Eren et posa sa tête sur son épaule innocemment, mais Levi remarqua une lueur de possessivité dans ses yeux. Il détourna le regard et se concentra sur la boisson qu'il faisait lentement tourner dans sa main.

.

Le groupe se dispersa à nouveau quelques minutes après; certains jouaient au billard, d'autres revinrent au bar, quelques-uns dansaient, et Levi était assis sur la banquette avec Hange et Petra tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient et qu'il regardait leurs amis passer du temps ensemble.

.

Connie et Reiner semblaient bien s'entendre; apparemment Reiner était l'un des entraîneurs du Cours d'Entraînement Personnel que suivait Connie. Il était spécialisé dans les Alphas, mais ils avaient discuté quelques fois.

Levi sourit un peu en regardant l'Omega, petit mais musclé, rougir timidement devant le géant Alpha blond. Il ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation mais il pouvait tout à fait voir, uniquement en observant leur langage corporel, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, ou du moins qu'il y en avait la possibilité.

Levi regarda Reiner sourire à Connie et mettre sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit. Connie se tendit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de panique, puis il regarda Levi avant de dire à Reiner quelque chose que Levi ne put entendre.

.

"Pas vrai Levi ?" dit Connie en s'avançant vers Levi avec un grand sourire et le regard affolé.

"Bien sûr !" dit Levi, voyant la tension disparaitre du visage de Connie, tandis qu'il s'assit sur la banquette à côté de Levi en passant son bras autour de son épaule, ce qui attira l'attention du couple d'en face – qui jusque-là n'avait pas arrêté de se rouler des pelles – ainsi que celle de l'Alpha sidéré à côté d'eux.

"Oh, je n'avais pas réalisé." dit Reiner en les dévisageant.

"On ne le montre pas trop, Levi n'aime pas trop attirer l'attention." dit Connie, en souriant à l'autre Omega, et Levi comprit ce pour quoi il avait signé.

"Ouais, je suis plutôt timide…" dit-il; il n'y avait pas de mal à jouer la comédie pour une soirée. Il était évident que Connie appréciait Reiner, il ne voulait juste pas passer pour un garçon facile.

"Aww bébé, t'es trop mignon." rit Connie, rapprochant Levi de lui.

"Je vais pas te mentir, je suis un peu déçu. Mais l'Omega-Omega c'est plutôt sexy." dit Reiner avec un sourire carnassier.

"Reiner, tu me dégoûtes." grogna Levi, ce qui fit glousser Connie et Reiner.

.

Connie colla Levi presque tout le reste de la soirée après cela, pour faire croire qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble. Levi sentit le regard d'Eren sur lui toute la soirée: quand Connie s'approchait de lui, Levi observait Eren dont le regard jetait des éclairs à l'Omega, tandis que Mina le tirait vers elle pour tenter d'avoir son attention.

.

"Hey." dit Eren en se penchant sur le bar près de Levi, tandis que Levi attendait la boisson qu'il avait commandée. Il ne buvait pas beaucoup, mais grâce à cela son esprit était plus léger, ce qui atténuait la douleur qui écrasait sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il regardait Eren et Mina ensemble. Ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble, à rire ensemble en jouant au billard avec leurs amis.

"Hey." répondit Levi en se tournant vers le bel homme à côté de lui; sincèrement, comment pouvait-il avoir des yeux aussi spectaculaires ? Des yeux qui inspectent votre âme tandis que vous vous perdez dans leur intensité couleur océan.

"Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point tu es beau ce soir ?" demanda Eren, la voix légèrement chancelante.

"Tu penses vraiment que c'est convenable de dire ça ?" répondit Levi; il sentait l'odeur d'alcool dans le souffle d'Eren. Il avait bu un peu plus que Levi. Le visage d'Eren s'illumina d'un sourire et il rit.

"Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? Les meilleurs amis peuvent se dire à quel point ils sont beaux sans que ça soit bizarre, non ?" rétorqua Eren; Levi leva un sourcil.

"Pas quand la petite amie du meilleur ami a l'air de vouloir me bouffer si je fais un seul faux pas." répondit Levi, et Eren rit.

"Elle ne va pas te bouffer ! Elle est gentille, vous pourriez être amis." dit Eren. "Et Connie ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous sortiez ensemble." ajouta-t-il, la voix presque accusatrice.

"C'est un essai." répondit mollement Levi, en sirotant la boisson qu'il venait de recevoir.

"C'est très récent ?" demanda Eren, suivant Levi qui s'éloignait du bar.

"C'est juste récent, okay ?" dit Levi, voulant changer de sujet.

"Tu l'aimes bien ?" demanda Eren.

"Evidemment, Connie est un mec très sympa." dit Levi en s'adossant au mur, Eren le regardant presque de haut. Son odeur encerclait Levi; elle était pleine d'inquiétude et de confusion alcoolisée.

"Tu es sorti avec beaucoup de gens ?" demanda Eren, qui n'était plus d'humeur joueuse.

"Peut-être que tu devrais t'inquiéter de ta propre relation." se défendit Levi. L'Omega en lui sautait de joie à l'idée que l'Alpha soit jaloux et possessif, mais son esprit savait que ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

Eren était clairement jaloux que Levi soit sorti avec quelqu'un, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait Levi pour lui-même. Eren avait aimé Levi il y a longtemps; on n'oublie jamais son premier amour, et ça vous fait faire des choses bizarres, même si on n'aime plus la personne et que l'on a tourné la page pour être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Levi souhaitait plus que tout de pouvoir faire ça; tourner la page et tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait en retour et dont la présence ne causerait pas cette douleur insupportable dans sa poitrine.

.

Eren était si proche. Levi n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Eren était proche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assailli par l'odeur d'Eren; elle était tout autour de lui, emplie de passion et d'intoxication. Levi sentait l'odeur d'alcool dans son souffle, le même souffle qui était chaud quand il touchait son visage, tandis que ses lèvres se rapprochaient de celles de Levi. Les magnifiques yeux d'Eren fixaient la bouche de Levi comme si elle était la seule chose en ce monde. Jusqu'à ce que le brouillard se dissipe et qu'Eren regarde Levi avec la réalisation de ce qui était en train de se passer, et de qui était en train de l'attendre plus loin. Ses yeux étaient emplis de chagrin; il arrêta la diffusion de son odeur qui était tout de même entrelacée de regret et de honte.

.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Levi." dit-il, la voix tremblante. "Je fais toujours ça; je me perds quand je suis près de toi, j'utilise mon odeur pour te manipuler et profiter de toi. Je dois arrêter ça, tu ne voudras pas être avec moi si je ne peux pas me contrôler quand je suis avec toi." dit-il désespérément, s'asseyant, abattu, à une table proche, puis Levi le suivit.

.

"Eren, tu penses vraiment que je suis faible au point que tu puisses me faire faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie ?" demanda Levi, un peu contrarié qu'Eren pense cela de lui, mais tentant tout de même de cacher la déception de ne pas sentir les lèvres d'Eren contre les siennes.

"Non! Pas du tout. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Aucun Alpha ne pourrait profiter de toi. C'est juste qu'avec notre passé… je suis affecté. Mais bon, c'était à sens unique, non ? J'avais décidé que j'étais ton Alpha, et j'ai pensé que tu étais d'accord avec ça, mais je n'ai jamais demandé, pas vrai ?" Eren rit amèrement.

"Eren." dit Levi doucement mais fermement en mettant sa main sur celle, plus large, d'Eren. Eren leva des yeux brillants de larmes pour rencontrer ceux de Levi.

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de demander. Pour moi, il n'y avait aucun doute que tu étais mon Alpha. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit clairement, je croyais que tu savais." expliqua Levi, et les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Eren.

"Je le savais ! A l'époque je le savais. Juste… après que tu sois parti, je ne t'ai jamais revu… je croyais avoir été trop forceur, les gens m'ont dit que je l'avais été." expliqua Eren.

"Tu étais peut-être un gosse stupide qui s'était convaincu d'avoir trouvé son partenaire, mais j'étais un gosse stupide qui pensait la même chose. On s'est éloignés, peut-être parce qu'on était séparés, ou peut-être parce que ça devait arriver, mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'avais les mêmes sentiments que toi." continua Levi, le cœur serré, souhaitant pouvoir dire à Eren que ces sentiments étaient toujours intacts, qu'il les ressentait tout aussi intensément à cet instant que la nuit où il s'étaient embrassés sur les marches du patio après sa première chaleur.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire… Eren lui avait dit qu'il avait tourné la page, que ça avait été très difficile, mais qu'il y était parvenu. À présent, il avait une magnifique petite-amie qui l'aimait et qui lui donnait tout ce qu'il méritait, comment Levi pouvait-il rivaliser avec ça ? C'était un Omega qui ne se comportait pas comme tel, qui ne pensait pas comme tel, et qui ne pouvait même pas donner à Eren la seule chose pour laquelle les Omegas étaient faits…

Eren le regarda tristement, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. "Peut-être qu'on ne se serait pas éloignés." dit-il silencieusement, Levi l'entendit à peine avec la musique.

"Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé et tu as tourné la page. Tu as une merveilleuse petite-amie, tu l'aimes non ?" demanda Levi, les mots brûlant sa gorge. Il sentit une quinte de toux qui menaçait mais il se força à la refouler.

"O-ouais." Il hocha tristement la tête et c'était tout. C'était tout ce que Levi devait savoir; Eren aimait Mina, ils étaient heureux ensemble et Levi refusait de se mettre en travers de cela. Il tournerait la page lui aussi, il trouverait peut-être quelqu'un à aimer et Eren et lui pourraient être juste amis pour le reste de leur vie.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec moi ? Va la voir ! Elle est déjà inquiète à propos de notre relation, pas la peine de la faire flipper sur quelque chose qui n'existe pas." exigea Levi douloureusement.

"Okay." Il hocha la tête. "Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est différent maintenant que je ne t'aime pas." dit Eren avec un petit sourire avant d'apposer la main de Levi sur ses lèvres, puis de se diriger vers leurs amis.

.

Ces mots l'assaillirent telle une dague, de si belles paroles déchirèrent son cœur en des milliers de morceaux; il ne souhaitait rien de plus que l'amour d'Eren, mais ce type d'amour, un amour amical que l'on voue à ses plus proches compagnons, ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Mais pourtant, ça devrait l'être.

Levi sentit sa gorge se fermer tandis que quelque chose remontait à la surface; il courut aux toilettes avec une main sur la bouche pour retenir la bile qui arrivait. Il parvint aux toilettes avant d'être pris d'une toux violente qui brûlait ses poumons et l'empêchait de respirer. C'était douloureux, ses poumons étaient comme en feu.

Il se pencha sur les toilettes, attendant que le contenu de son estomac se vide, mais ce n'est pas ce qui sortit; à travers ses yeux brumeux, il aperçut du bleu. Des pétales d'Hortensia Bleu flottaient dans l'eau, tachetés de rouge.

Levi tira la chasse et s'assit sur le sol sale, la tête dans ses mains. Il n'y arrivait pas, il était censé aller mieux; oublier ses sentiments devait le faire aller mieux, mais il était beaucoup plus difficile de se débarrasser de ces sentiments qu'il ne l'avait cru.

.

"Yo! Levi ? T'es là-dedans ?" La voix de Connie sortit Levi de ses pensées.

"Ça va ? Ça te ressemble pas de t'asseoir sur le sol de toilettes publiques." s'enquit Connie en regardant sous la porte.

"Ouais, ça va. J'ai un peu trop bu." dit Levi en se levant et en ouvrant la porte.

"Oh, d'accord. Je me disais que je devais venir voir comme t'allais, comme je suis ton mec, tu sais." gloussa Connie timidement. "Merci pour ça, au fait." ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

"Ce n'est pas grand-chose." dit Levi en se lavant les mains. "Je me demande juste en quoi c'était nécessaire, Reiner et toi sembliez bien vous entendre." dit-il, et Connie gratta l'arrière de sa tête honteusement.

"J'ai paniqué, désolé. Reiner est génial; on a parlé à l'université et tout et il est vraiment cool et musclé, et il sait pratiquement tout ce qu'i savoir sur le fitness… mais genre… c'est un Alpha, et je sais pas si je veux être avec un Alpha." expliqua Connie.

"Oh ?" Levi arqua un sourcil, jeta le papier avec lequel il s'était séché les mains, et regarda l'autre homme.

"Ben… je veux dire… Tu ne sors pas avec des Alphas. Il doit y avoir un truc chez eux qui ne va pas…" se justifia Connie.

"C'est parce que je ne le fais pas que tu ne veux pas ?" demanda Levi, surpris.

"Eh bien, tu es génial et fort et intelligent ! Je me suis dit que si tu n'aimes pas les Alphas c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Et puis je ne veux pas être avec un Alpha grand et puissant qui pense que je ne suis pas aussi bien que lui parce que je suis un Omega." expliqua Connie, sans croiser le regard de Levi, triturant le sol avec son pied.

"Okay mais ce n'est valable que pour un Alpha en particulier. Tu ne peux pas baser tes décisions sur moi ou sur quelques Alphas cons. Parmi les meilleures personnes que je connais, certains sont des Alphas. Erwin et Mike sont les gens les plus compréhensifs et attentionnés que j'aie jamais rencontrés; Mikasa te protègerait de sa vie ! Reiner est un mec bien, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un long moment mais c'était déjà un Alpha convenable à 14 ans, à l'âge où on est le plus con. Et il est probablement toujours convenable. Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui ce n'est pas grave, mais ne le rejette pas parce que tu ne sors pas avec des Alphas !" ordonna Levi. Il savait qu'il râlait et il savait que Connie le voyait comme un modèle, mais il ne pouvait juste pas suivre Levi aveuglément en pensant que c'était une bonne idée.

.

"Tu as raison, je n'avais pas réfléchi… putain t'es trop cool." dit Connie en souriant, et Levi roula des yeux avec un petit sourire. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi Connie l'idolâtrait ainsi mais il ne semblait pas prêt d'arrêter.

"Je peux jouer le jeu de cette petite relation si tu veux, mais si tu es intéressé par Reiner, je pense que tu devrais lui parler parce qu'il est clairement intéressé par toi." expliqua Levi, malgré le fait qu'il fut très hypocrite de sa part de dire à quelqu'un d'avouer ses sentiments alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à le faire lui-même, même si ça le rendait physiquement malade. Mais sa situation était différente de celle de Connie; ils étaient au début, leurs sentiments grandissaient. Les sentiments d'Eren à l'égard de Levi n'étaient plus là, du moins pas ceux dont il avait besoin; il n'y avait plus lieu à s'attarder dessus.

"Si au final tu ne l'aimes pas, ou s'il te fait sentir inférieur, alors jette-le, mais ça ne fait pas mal d'essayer." ajouta Levi, et Connie hocha la tête.

"Merci." répondit-il en prenant l'homme légèrement plus grand dans ses bras. "Joue le jeu pour ce soir, okay ?" demanda-t-il en se reculant.

"D'accord." Levi roula des yeux mais entrelaça son bras à celui de Connie avant qu'ils ne retournent au bar. Il tenta de ne pas s'attarder sur Eren en train d'embrasser Mina dans un coin, les bras de la Beta autour de son cou et leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres bougeant ensemble.

Levi se força à regarder ailleurs et à se concentrer sur les gens autour de lui; il surprit un regard compatissant d'Armin avant de pencher sa tête sur l'épaule de Connie pour faire style. Cela marchait, car il trouva les yeux de Reiner fixés sur eux, et il eut un sourire en coin avant que ses paupières ne commencent à devenir lourdes.

.

.

.

.

Levi s'éveilla dans son lit le lendemain matin avec un vague souvenir de bras musclés l'aidant à sortir de la voiture de Hange. Ce n'était pas son genre de dormir en compagnie de ses amis, surtout dans un lieu public, mais entre l'alcool et la quinte de toux intense qu'il avait endurée, il s'était senti faible et fatigué.

Il grogna en sortant du lit, mit un hoodie large et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il pouvait sentir l'odeur du café fraîchement moulu.

"Il viiiiiiiit !" dit Erwin dramatiquement, son grand sourire façon 'Captain America' placardé sur sa figure.

"Ouais ouais, très amusant. Il est 10h30 !" marmonna Levi tandis qu'Erwin lui versa une tasse de café.

"D'habitude tu te lèves à 7h, et d'habitude tu ne te fais pas porter par un Alpha hyper protecteur." gloussa Erwin. Cela attira l'attention de Levi; il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être fait porté.

"Qui ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse.

"Oh wow, tu devais vraiment être ailleurs. Eren t'a ramené, il a insisté pour t'amener jusqu'à ton lit, il a même grogné un peu quand je me suis approché trop près." dit Erwin et Levi sentit son visage rougir.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." dit Erwin en sentant la gêne de Levi. "Il s'est excusé juste après et on a discuté un peu, il est sympa, je suis heureux que vous soyez de nouveau amis." sourit-il.

"Ouais." dit Levi, fixant sa tasse de café.

"Tout ira bien Levi, je le sais." Erwin sourit, tapotant le dos de Levi, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon.

"Mec, d'où viennent tous ces pétales de fleurs ?" demanda Erwin. Levi regarda avec horreur Erwin se pencher pour en attraper un, avec un regard curieux.

"O-oh, um. Il y a des buissons d'hortensias pas loin d'ici, j'ai dû les cueillir sans m'en rendre compte." mentit Levi. Erwin leva un sourcil mais sembla accepter l'excuse.

"Tu dois être distrait par quelque chose si tu ne remarques même pas cela. Un Alpha aux yeux verts, peut-être ?" rit-il.

.

.

"Tu n'as pas idée…" souffla Levi, posant sa tête dans ses bras, anéanti.

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

_Désolée de ces gros hiatus, je fais de mon mieux pour traduire mais ce sont quand même d'assez longs chapitres XD_

_Bonne nouvelle cependant, le drama commence ICI ET MAINTENANT._

_Bonne lecture \o/_

* * *

La vie continua normalement après cette soirée au bar; Levi envoyait régulièrement des sms à Eren et ils s'appelaient parfois au téléphone. Il allait plutôt bien et il n'avait pas eu d'horribles quintes de toux depuis cette nuit-là, et il toussait encore moins de fleurs. Il avait fait très attention à ce qu'Erwin et Mike n'en croisent pas par mégarde; il n'avait jamais dit à personne comment sa mère était morte, et Hanahaki n'était pas une maladie courant, donc ils ne pouvaient pas faire le rapprochement, mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Il s'était même renseigné sur des remèdes maison pour les premiers symptômes; le yoga, la méditation, certaines variétés de thé. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait et honnêtement, il se sentait un peu mieux: sa poitrine était un peu plus légère, ses muscles regagnaient leur vigueur. Peut-être qu'il demanderait à Connie de l'entraîner quand il aurait terminé sa formation.

Connie et lui était toujours en couple, aussi; ce n'était pas vraiment son choix, puisqu'il n'avait pas vu Connie depuis la soirée au bar, et Connie n'avait pas vu Reiner en dehors de son école, mais il tenait Levi au courant de ses conversations avec l'Alpha plus âgé.

Reiner était plutôt dragueur avec Connie mais respectait ses limites. Et même lors des seules fois où Reiner et Levi avaient parlé via messenger, Reiner parlait parfois de Connie, mais c'était pour raconter une bourde de l'autre idiot. Il était évident que l'Alpha avait un coup de cœur et Levi se sentait mal de lui faire ça, mais si Connie n'était pas prêt il n'était pas prêt.

.

.

.

Levi gloussa tandis que Jean listait les évènements de l'horrible rendez-vous qu'il avait eu quelques jours auparavant, avant qu'ils ne sortent les sacs du van.

"Je suis désolé pour toute personne qui sortirait avec toi." taquina Levi, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Jean alors qu'il appuyait sur la sonnette.

"Je te ferais savoir que je suis un excellent rancard !" se défendit Jean.

"Ouais, c'est ça. T'en penses quoi Hannah ? Tu penses que Jean serait un bon rancard ?" demanda Levi à la réceptionniste rousse qui rit.

"Je suis certaine que c'est un rancard merveilleux." dit-elle.

"Merci Hannah ! Je te le prouve quand tu veux." Jean sourit en s'accoudant au comptoir.

"Je ne pense pas que Hanz apprécierait beaucoup." Elle rit en frottant son gros ventre rond.

"Non, t'as raison. J'ai proposé à Levi mais il m'a recalé aussi." Jean soupira dramatiquement.

"Aww, vous seriez mignons ensemble !" Hannah sourit et Levi fronça le nez.

"Non merci." dit-il.

"Oh, tu savais que Levi est pris apparemment ?" dit Jean, et Hannah se redressa, intéressée. "Ouais, on dirait que je suis le seul ici qui n'arrive pas à avoir un Omega, même Levi en a un !" dit Jean.

"Oh vraiment ? Deux Omegas, vous devez être si mignons ensemble. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?" sourit Hannah.

"Oh, c'est le meilleur ami de la petite-amie de ma cousine, on se connait depuis le collège, ça s'est fait comme ça." dit Levi avec gêne; il détestait mentir, même si le mensonge ne faisait de mal à personne.

"Oh c'est trooop chou !" s'exclama Hannah.

.

"Et toi alors, tu dois être pressée d'accoucher !" Levi sourit en regardant son ventre, changeant le sujet.

"Oh oui ! C'est prévu dans 3 semaines. Ils font passer des entretiens depuis 3 semaines pour me remplacer. Il a un jeune Alpha très, _très _mignon là-dedans en ce moment-même." Hannah rit à nouveau.

"T'es mariée non ?" demanda Jean en levant un sourcil.

"Mariée, par morte." rit-elle.

"Allez Jean, on a du pain sur la planche." Levi sourit à Hannah en tirant Jean vers l'extérieur.

"Oh, donc elle peut regarder mais pas moi ?" se plaignit Jean tandis qu'ils vidaient les poubelles recyclables. Levi était en train de s'occuper de celle à côté de la porte du bureau quand l'interview se termina. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter au son de la voix qu'il entendit à l'intérieur.

"Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil M. Pixis, Melle Dreyse." dit Eren en ouvrant la porte, souriant et serrant leurs mains.

"Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Eren, nous vous rappellerons." M. Pixis sourit, ses yeux plissés aux extrémités. Levi le fixa, puis les yeux d'Eren se dirigèrent enfin vers lui, et il les écarquilla de surprise.

"Levi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Hey." dit Levi, en soulevant le sac de papier.

"Ah, bonjour Levi, content de vous revoir. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser." dit M. Pixis avant de repartir vers son bureau. Levi fit un signe de tête à l'homme important mais amical.

"Tu travailles ici ?" s'enquit Eren.

"Nah, je m'occupe juste des poubelles de papier." répondit Levi, en montrant le logo de son entreprise sur son uniforme.

"Oh, vous vous connaissez ? Levi est adorable, n'est-ce pas ?" Melle Dreyse sourit et Levi rougit un peu.

"Oh, je le sais." Eren sourit. Elle le raccompagna à la porte.

Levi et Jean terminèrent leur travail, saluèrent Hannah après lui avoir donné le reçu, puis se mirent en route pour mettre les sacs de papier dans leur van, sur lequel une grande silhouette était adossée.

"Yo Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Jean en ouvrant les portes arrières.

"Je viens de passer un entretien, je me suis dit que j'allais rester pour dire bonjour." dit Eren.

"C'est toi le bel Alpha ? What the fuck ? J'y crois pas !" gémit Jean, ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

"Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'étais surpris de te voir. Je savais que tu travaillais avec Jean en plus, je suis juste stupide." rit doucement Eren. Levi chassa cette idée de la main.

"T'inquiète, j'étais aussi surprise de te voir. Tu as postulé pour le poste de Hannah ?" demanda Levi.

"Ouais, j'ai postulé pour plusieurs emplois puisque je termine mes cours dans quelques semaines. La plupart des offres sont des jobs de réceptionniste, mais ça me fera de l'expérience." Eren sourit.

"Pourquoi ton père ne te trouve pas un job à l'hôpital ?" demanda Jean en mettant le sac de Levi à l'arrière.

"Je préfère me faire ma propre expérience." dit Eren d'un ton déterminé.

"Content pour toi, Eren." Levi sourit.

"Merci." se réjouit Eren. "Je te laisse retourner à ton travail, on s'écrit ?" demanda-t-il. Levi hocha la tête et le salua de la main.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi et Erwin allaient faire une soirée film, c'était vendredi et cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de temps seuls tout les deux que Levi avait très hâte.

"De la bouffe chinoise et du vin bon marché. Si seulement les gens au bureau voyaient à quel point je suis classe en ce moment-même." rit Erwin en remplissant les verres tandis que Levi remplissaient leurs assiettes.

"On s'en tape." rit Levi en s'asseyant avec son assiette et des baguettes, son téléphone vibrant à côté de lui.

"T'es populaire, ce soir." dit Erwin avec un sourire en coin.

"Eren est à une fête et il m'écrit bourré. Pareil pour Hange, Mikasa et Connie. Et tout le monde avec eux. Je vais les ignorer." dit Levi en sirotant son vin.

"Oh ouais, Hange m'en a envoyé quelques uns tout à l'heure; mais pas depuis un moment, j'imagine que je ne suis pas aussi fun que toi." dit Erwin presque tristement.

"Considère-toi comme chanceux. Ils savent que Mike et toi êtes tranquilles chez vous alors ils ne vous embêtent pas." répondit Levi.

"Peut-être qu'on est trop tranquilles." dit Erwin, le regard concentré sur son assiette, en triturant sa nourriture sans la manger.

"Je ne dirais pas ça… Hey, ça va ?" demanda Levi, posant ses affaires et se décalant pour faire face à Erwin qui paraissait extrêmement inquiet.

"Mike travaille tard, encore…" murmura Erwin. "En ce moment, il rentre souvent tard." ajouta-t-il.

"Ça ne veut rien dire, peut-être qu'il est juste crevé, ou qu'il a besoin de faire des heures supp'." suggéra Levi.

"Pour l'argent ? J'ai assez d'argent pour nous deux." dit Erwin. "Il a fait des remarques sur le fait qu'on est comme des petits vieux, je pensais que c'était une blague mais si ça ne l'était pas ?"

"Je l'ai entendu le dire, je sais qu'il plaisante." assura Levi.

"Ça a commencé comme ça, mais si ça n'était plus le cas ? Et s'il me trouvait vraiment ennuyeux ? Et s'il n'était pas en train de travailler, en ce moment-même ? Et s'il était…" La voix d'Erwin tremblait.

"Hey, ne termine pas cette phrase. Mike t'aime, s'il te dit qu'il travaille alors il travaille. Mike ne ferait jamais rien pour te blesser. D'ailleurs, s'il le faisait, il sait que je le défoncerai." dit Levi avec un petit sourire, et Erwin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Il fait 50kg de plus que toi." sourit-il.

"Et il a très peur de moi et tu le sais." dit Levi, et Erwin rit plus fort en hochant la tête.

"Merci Levi." dit Erwin en posant son bras sur le petit Omega. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi." dit-il tandis que Levi se positionna dans le creux de son bras.

"Tu serais un Alpha misérable qui réfléchit trop." taquina Levi.

"Oui, c'est vrai." Erwin gloussa et prit Levi dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne se détendent et finissent leur repas et le film.

Ils finirent par s'endormir pendant le second film; Levi se réveilla en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Son regard se dirigea vers Mike qui s'approchait d'eux avec un petit sourire.

"Hey, t'as peur que je pique ton mec ?" murmura Levi qui était lové contre l'Alpha avec un sourire en coin. Erwin avait toujours été une des seules personnes que Levi appréciait câliner; permettant à son Omega intérieur de se montrer sans donner une impression trompeuse.

"Pas du tout." dit Mike en souriant, se baissant pour déposer un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Levi, avant que Levi ne se pousse pour laisser Mike embrasser Erwin, dont les yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, et qui sourit à son petit-ami.

Levi regarda les deux hommes interagir: il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen que Mike trompe Erwin. Cet homme était aussi amoureux d'Erwin à ce moment qu'il ne l'était 7 ans plus tôt quand ils s'étaient mis en couple. Mike releva Erwin et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de prendre l'Alpha légèrement plus petit dans ses bras avec facilité et de le porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

"Bonne nuit Levi." dit Mike.

"Bonne nuit." répondit Levi avec un sourire, en se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre pour dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Levi, au secours !" hurla Eren en sautant sur le lit de Levi, réveillant l'Omega en sursaut à 6h du matin un dimanche.

"Eren ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment es-tu entré ?" demanda Levi, jetant son coussin sur l'Alpha.

"Mike m'a fait entrer, il est parti courir." dit Eren en prenant le coussin dans ses bras.

"Je vais devoir parler à Mike." grogna Levi avant de couvrir sa tête avec la couverture.

"Allez Levi, lève-toi, j'ai besoin de ton aide !" dit Eren en retirant la couverture du plus petit.

"Eren, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à 6h du mat ? Normalement tu te lèves pas avant l'après-midi le dimanche." demanda Levi, en se mettant en position assise et en regardant l'Alpha dont les joues rosissaient tandis qu'il tentait de cacher son sourire en voyant Levi avec les cheveux en bataille. Levi grogna en silence.

"Tu sais, j'ai eu cette soirée l'autre soir. Chez mes parents…" commença Eren nerveusement.

"Eren, ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas nettoyé la soirée qui a eu lieu il y a _deux _jours." dit Levi en pinçant l'arête son nez tandis qu'Eren baissa la tête de honte face à l'accusation – exacte.

"Les taches ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser comme ça !" s'écria Levi dramatiquement.

"Je sais ! Je suis désolé ! Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! Tu es le meilleur que je connaisse en ce qui concerne le ménage. Je te paierai à dîner, s'iiiiiil te plaaaaaaît." supplia Eren, et Levi plongea ses yeux noirs dans ses beaux yeux verts; il était vraiment faible, il lui était impossible de dire non devant ces océans implorants, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais au plus jeune. Levi roula des yeux.

"D'accord !" grogna-t-il en rejetant la couverture et en se levant du lit. Il attrapa quelques vêtements de son tiroir et se retourna pour trouver les yeux d'Eren fixés sur lui. Il se sentit rougir en réalisant qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer et un débardeur pour dormir; il était tout à fait couvert mais c'était une tenue un peu moins habillée qu'il n'avait l'habitude de montrer aux gens, surtout Eren. Il cacha, avec ses vêtements roulés en boule, son corps exposé aux yeux d'Eren, qui sortit finalement de son état de transe.

"Je me douche et on y va. J'en ai pas pour longtemps." dit Levi en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

Levi ne prenait pas de longues douches, il entra et sortit en quelques minutes avec une serviette autour du cou pour éviter que des gouttes d'eau ne coulent. Il vit Erwin adossé au le seuil de la porte, riant – sûrement à cause d'une connerie qu'Eren étaient en train de lui dire.

"Ça a l'air d'être une sacrée fête." gloussa Erwin. "Je crois que Levi en a parlé l'autre jour mais il est resté avec nous." ajouta-t-il.

"Ouais, je l'ai invité mais il a dit qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de venir." dit Eren, l'amusement quittant sa voix. Levi les écouta en silence; il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se cachait, mais il avait envie de savoir ce dont Erwin et Eren parlaient.

"Je ne crois pas que Levi apprécie les grosses soirées; on est allés à quelques unes mais il ne s'amuse que s'il y a quelqu'un avec qui il peut rester toute la soirée. Il n'aime pas trop la foule… et je crois que Connie n'est plus en ville, non ?" expliqua Erwin, ajoutant rapidement la dernière partie, étant l'un des seuls qui connaissait le secret de Levi.

"J'étais là !" dit Eren sur la défensive.

"Tu as une petite amie, non ? Levi n'aime pas s'imposer, pas même avec Mike et moi, et on est ensemble depuis si longtemps qu'on est devenus chiants." rit Erwin presque amèrement, mais pour une oreille non-entraînée, c'était indétectable. Eren resta silencieux quelques instants avant de rire.

"Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas chiants ! Vous devriez carrément venir nous voir de temps en temps !" dit Eren.

"On verra." dit Erwin de manière assez convaincante, quand Levi sortit de sa cachette, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

"On verra quoi ?" s'enquit-il.

.

.

"Bonjour. Je parlais à Eren pendant que tu étais à la douche. Je dois l'admettre, j'étais surpris de voir un Alpha dans ton lit ce matin." dit Erwin, et Eren eut un sourire en coin.

"Ouais ben, tu peux t'en prendre à ton mec pour l'avoir laissé entrer." marmonna Levi, tentant de ne pas rougir.

"Oui, c'est ce qu'il me racontait. Il me parlait aussi du bordel de la soirée que vous allez devoir nettoyer. Ne vous amusez pas trop, surtout !" Erwin rit. Levi leva les yeux au ciel et Eren se leva de son siège, lâchant enfin le coussin qu'il serrait dans ses bras; il allait probablement sentir son odeur, maintenant.

"Tu m'en dois une." dit Levi au jeune Alpha, dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire tandis qu'il hocha la tête et le suivit dehors.

.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Eren et atteignirent un arrondissement juste à la périphérie du centre-ville; c'était un quartier très joli avec de grandes et magnifiques propriétés.

"C'est là que tu habites ?" demanda Levi tandis qu'ils se garèrent devant une maison exceptionnellement belle.

"Mes parents habitent ici. Moi, je vis avec Armin à quelques pâtés de maison de chez toi." lui rappela Eren. "Mais oui, c'est là qu'on a emménagé quand on est arrivés ici." ajouta-t-il.

"C'est plus grand que la petite maison où on habitait." dit Levi avec un doux sourire, se souvenant du petit appartement qu'il partageait avec sa mère.

"Ouais, Papa est un médecin réputé maintenant, je ne pense pas que l'on ait besoin de tout ça mais bon. C'est cool pour organiser des soirées." rit Eren.

"Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu as organisé tout ça ?" Levi leva un sourcil.

"Ils savent que j'ai invité des gens… Pour ce qui est de la fête… contentons-nous de nettoyer tout ça." Eren fit un grand sourire et Levi rit légèrement tandis qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison.

L'endroit était en bordel. Levi eut un mouvement de recul en scannant la pièce; des gobelets éparpillés un peu partout, des déchets sur le sol, des boissons renversées et de la saleté partout. Eren parut honteux.

"Allez, commençons. Où Carla range-t-elle les produits d'entretien ?" demanda Levi.

"En bas dans le placard." dit Eren en menant Levi en bas des escaliers. Levi prit tout ce dont il aurait besoin; du lave-glace, de la cire pour les meubles, du désinfectant, de l'eau chaude, tout ce qu'il pu apporter et commença à frotter.

.

.

Ils nettoyèrent pendant des heures, Levi était plutôt impressionné par l'efficacité d'Eren. Peut-être que forcer Eren à ranger ses affaires lorsqu'ils étaient enfants était resté une habitude.

"Bon ! Les déchets sont à la poubelle !" dit fièrement Eren en passant le seuil de la porte de la cuisine.

"Parfait, je crois qu'on a enfin terminé." dit Levi en passant un coup sur le comptoir après avoir terminé de laver les derniers plats.

"Merci Levi, je t'en dois vraiment une." sourit Eren en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

"C'est bon. Tu vas juste me remercier en me laissant utiliser ta douche, je sue comme un porc et mon odeur est probablement pire que ça." dit Levi en se regardant avec dédain. Eren rit.

"Nan, tu sens super bon en fait." dit Eren avec un sourire. "Mais tu peux évidemment utiliser la douche." ajouta-t-il rapidement en menant Levi à l'étage.

"Cet endroit aussi aurait bien besoin d'un petit coup de propre." dit Levi. "Tes parents sont partis depuis combien de temps ?" demanda-t-il en regardant les photos et les œuvres au mur.

"Depuis six mois. Papa avait un cours pour le travail. Je ne sais même plus si c'est lui qui enseigne ou s'il apprend, je devrais sûrement faire plus attention, huh ?" dit Eren avec un sourire maladroit et adorable.

"Quand est-ce qu'ils rentrent ?" demanda Levi, tentant de cacher son sourire – l'Alpha était si mignon.

"Mercredi." dit Eren. "J'ai bien besoin de prendre une douche aussi; tu peux aller dans la suite parentale et j'irai dans l'autre salle de bain." suggéra-t-il.

"J'ai le droit ?" demanda Levi tandis qu'Eren lui montra la chambre de ses parents.

"Oui, t'inquiète. Je t'amène une serviette et des vêtements de rechange." dit Eren en courant dans le couloir. Levi regarda un peu autour de lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder les photos qu'il vit: quelques photos d'Eren bébé, d'autres où il était plus vieux avec des amis, et des photos de vacances en famille. Il y en avait une, cachée derrière la boîte à bijoux sur la coiffeuse de Carla, presque comme si l'on ne voulait pas la voir.

Levi attrapa le cadre: c'était une photo de lui à 14 ans lors de sa deuxième chaleur, il était lové dans les bras d'Eren. Ils étaient tous deux endormis et semblaient heureux. Il y avait aussi une photo de plus petite taille au coin du cadre, de Kuchel et Levi alors qu'il avait 8 ans, assis sur ses genoux, les bras de sa mère autour de lui et son visage pressé contre le sien, montrant leurs quasi-sourires presque identiques. Levi sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant la photo.

"Maman a éclaté en sanglots quand elle l'a développée. Elle avait oublié qu'elle les avait prises et elle les a encadrées ensemble. Elle n'arrive pas à les regarder la plupart du temps, mais elle ne les a jamais décrochées du mur." dit Eren.

"Puis-je la voir quand ils rentreront ?" murmura Levi. Il sentit les bras d'Eren se glisser autour de lui et le serrer. L'odeur de l'Alpha l'enveloppa, le réconforta, l'apaisa.

"Évidemment. Je leur ai dit il y a quelques jours. Je ne voulais pas que la nouvelle perturbe leur voyage alors j'ai attendu, parce que connaissant Maman, elle aurait sauté dans un avion à la première occasion. Elle est si heureuse, tu vas sûrement devoir venir les chercher à l'aéroport avec moi." rit Eren, et Levi acquiesça avec un petit sourire, s'appuyant contre Eren.

Il se sentait si bien dans les bras d'Eren, même si c'était strictement platonique. S'il pouvait avoir Eren, même si c'était juste comme cela, et retrouver l'une de ses mères… alors la vie ne serait plus aussi dure. S'il pouvait se contenter d'être aimé par les personnes qu'il avait perdues, peut-être que ça suffirait à le faire aller mieux.

"Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. On l'est tous." dit Eren en se reculant avec un sourire avant de donner une serviette et une pile de vêtements à Levi.

"Si c'est similaire à ce que je ressens, alors oui, je comprends." dit Levi avec un sourire timide. Eren le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras puis se retira rapidement.

"Allez, allons prendre cette douche avant que je pleure." rit-il.

"Quoi, un Alpha grand et fort ne peut pas supporter quelques larmes ?" le taquina Levi; Eren sourit et roula des yeux avant de sortir de la pièce. Levi alla dans la salle de bains.

Il prit une douche plus longue qu'habituellement, mais il s'amusait à jouer avec les différents réglages de la douche. Il en sortit tout de même bien avant Eren, puis mit les vêtements qu'Eren lui avait prêtés: un t-shirt bien trop grand pour sa petite taille et un pantalon de jogging avec un élastique qu'il dut serrer au maximum pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

.

"Hé oh ? Eren, tu es là ? Ta voiture est devant le garage." Levi entendit une voix familière devant la porte d'entrée. Il pâlit et son cœur s'accéléra. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, Eren était toujours à la douche, il n'était pas prêt à se montrer à ses parents. Mais ils étaient juste là, Carla était dans la même maison que lui à cet instant; il voulait courir dans ses bras. S'il ne pouvait plus jamais sentir les bras de sa vraie mère autour de lui, alors ceux de Carla étaient de parfaits remplaçants.

"Eren, où es-tu ?" appela Grisha depuis le pas de la porte. "On a besoin d'aide avec les bagages." ajouta-t-il.

"Il est uhm… Il est à la douche." dit Levi timidement depuis le haut des escaliers. Carla et Grisha se tendirent en l'entendant, puis levèrent la tête pour le regarder.

"Oh mon dieu. Levi ?" dit Carla, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes tandis qu'elle lâcha ses sacs pour lui pour lui présenter ses bras ouverts. Ils descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le put et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle sanglota en le serrant le plus fort possible.

"C'est toi. Eren m'a dit qu'il t'avait revu i jours, mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Et tu es là ! Que fais-tu ici ? Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance, tu m'as tellement manqué !" pleura-t-elle en se pressant contre lui, avant de le lâcher pour le regarder d'un peu plus loin.

"Regarde-toi ! Tu as grandi, tu es si beau ! Tu ressembles tant à Kuchel." dit-elle tandis que de nouvelles larmes vinrent perler sur ses joues et qu'elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. "Elle me manque tellement. Vous m'avez manqué tous les jours." dit-elle.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je suis désolé. Je n'avais aucune idée que Kenny…" commença-t-il, et Carla secoua la tête.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu es ici maintenant." dit-elle. Levi sentit ses propres yeux s'humidifier.

"Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Levi." Grisha sourit en tapotant le dos de Levi.

"Merci Dr Jaegar." sourit Levi.

"Maman, Papa, vous êtes là tôt." dit Eren en descendant les escaliers.

"Oui, que faites-vous ici tous les deux ?" demanda Carla en les menant au salon, refusant de lâcher le bras de Levi, et ils s'assirent sur le canapé; Levi serré entre Eren et Carla.

"On nettoyait la maison pour vous." dit Eren.

"En bref, les 'quelques amis' qui sont venus l'autre soir se sont avérés être une grosse fête et tu as dû recruter Levi pour t'aider à nettoyer. J'imagine que tu n'arrives toujours pas à nettoyer comme il faut." Carla sourit à Levi.

"Comme c'est étrange." Levi eut un sourire en coin et elle rit.

"Eren, aide-moi avec les sacs, tu veux ? Laisse Levi et ta mère se retrouver." suggéra Grisha. Eren hocha la tête et se leva pour l'aider.

.

"Je n'arrivais pas à le croire quand Eren m'a dit que vous étiez réunis. Tu es à Trost depuis si longtemps et on ne t'a même pas croisé." dit Carla.

"Ouais, c'est fou, je ne pensais pas que… je te reverrais." s'étrangla Levi.

"Comment vas-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant toutes ces années ? Kenny s'est bien occupé de toi ?" demanda Carla, préoccupée.

"Ça allait. On est un peu en froid en ce moment mais il s'est bien occupé de moi tout du long, il a fait de son mieux. J'avais aussi mon Oncle et ma Tante qui étaient là quand Kenny n'était pas disponible. J'ai une famille géniale et je me suis fait de merveilleux amis." dit Levi, et Carla sembla soulagée mais aussi extrêmement triste.

"Mais ma première famille me manquait tous les jours. Je suis heureux de les avoir dans ma vie mais vous me manquiez aussi." dit Levi.

"Je suis heureuse qu'ils aient été là, je me faisais du souci pour toi. J'appellerai ta Tante pour la remercier." sourit Carla. Levi s'imagina Carla et Kimi discuter et passer du temps ensemble; elles s'entendraient sûrement très bien, et elles passeraient leur temps à s'inquiéter pour lui. L'idée le fit sourire.

.

Levi et Eren restèrent pour le dîner, Carla s'enquérant du moindre petit détail de la vie de Levi depuis les dix dernière années, en mangeant le repas que Grisha avait commandé. Quand vint l'heure de rentrer, Carla prit fermement Levi dans ses bras et bien plus longtemps que nécessaire mais Levi s'en fichait bien; elle lui avait manqué autant qu'il lui avait manqué. Il lui promit de lui rendre visite et de l'appeler régulièrement, car cela leur ferait du bien à tous les deux.

.

"Désolé si Maman t'a un peu collé, mais tu sais comment elle est." dit Eren avec un sourire en se garant devant l'immeuble de Levi.

"C'est bon. Elle m'a vraiment manqué aussi. J'ai passé une très bonne journée." répondit Levi.

"Super, moi aussi. On devrait vraiment passer plus de temps ensemble." ajouta Eren et Levi lui sourit légèrement en hochant la tête. Il évitait un peu Eren pour tenter de tourner la page mais cette journée avec lui avait été si agréable, à être simplement amis sans aucune arrière-pensée. S'il passait du temps avec Eren en acceptant leur amitié telle qu'elle était, peut-être qu'il prendrait le chemin de la guérison.

"Bonne nuit Eren." dit Levi en s'approchant d'Eren pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de la voiture. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait cela, ça lui paraissait juste être un bon moyen de remercier Eren pour la journée qu'il venait de passer; il se sentit rougir tout le long du chemin qui le menait à l'entrée de son immeuble. Il se retourna et vit la voiture d'Eren toujours garée; il lui fit un signe de la main puis entra.

.

.

.

.

.

Les semaines suivantes, Levi et Eren passèrent beaucoup plus de temps ensemble et c'était génial. Ils redevenaient les amis qu'ils étaient étant enfants. Carla avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent dîner deux fois par semaine; parfois ils étaient accompagnés d'Armin, et Mina était venue une fois mais elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Levi et Carla avaient même déjeuné et pris un café deux fois ensemble.

Levi était plus heureux qu'il ne l'était depuis un bon moment, il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa famille; il se sentait voulu et aimé par les personnes qu'il avait, à tort, rendues coupables de l'avoir oublié. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de s'être trompé.

Carla et lui parlaient de Kuchel; il n'avait pas été capable d'en parler à qui que ce soit depuis qu'elle était morte et étonnamment, cela ne lui faisait pas mal du tout; c'était en fait très agréable de parler d'elle. Ils décidèrent d'aller lui rendre visite tous les deux la prochaine fois que Levi aurait des congés.

.

Passer du temps avec Eren était très sympa; parfois il sentait encore cette sensation oppressante dans sa poitrine, l'envie de tousser, ou l'impression d'avoir quelque chose dans la gorge, mais la plupart du temps ils passaient du bon temps entre amis. Ils se voyaient pendant leur temps libre et parlaient de tout et de rien: du nouveau travail d'Eren, de la maladresse de Levi lors de son nouveau passe-temps qu'était le yoga, ou bien de ce que faisaient leurs amis.

Levi sentait qu'il allait mieux, sentait que ce qu'il faisait marchait réellement. Peut-être qu'il ne finirait pas comme sa mère, peut-être qu'il vaincrait la maladie seul. Peut-être qu'un jour prochain il trouverait quelqu'un à aimer; Eren serait heureux pour lui, Mina cesserait de le haïr, et ils pourraient être des couples amis pour le reste de leurs existences.

Cela faisait trop de choses à penser pour le moment, alors il se contenterait de penser à sa nouvelle amitié florissante.

.

"Mina organise une soirée avant d'aller en vacances avec sa famille, elle aimerait vraiment que tu viennes." dit Eren tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans le parc, une boisson glacée à la main, lors d'une chaude soirée d'été.

"Vraiment ?" Levi leva un sourcil peu convaincu.

"D'accord, _j'_aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes." dit Eren en soupirant.

"Connie m'en a parlé ce matin. Mais tu sais ce que je pense des soirées." dit Levi en sirotant sa boisson.

"Je sais, mais ça va être cool ! Et ton mec sera là cette fois-ci donc tu seras pas seul. Et moi je serai là…" dit Eren avec un air suppliant. Levi prit une grande inspiration et soupira dramatiquement.

"D'aaaaaaaccord. Je peux amener Erwin et Mike ? Erwin fait une crise existentielle et il pense qu'il est vieux et chiant." demanda Levi.

"Bien sûr." rit Eren. "Pourquoi pense-t-il comme ça ?"

"Parce qu'ils restent tout le temps à la maison et qu'ils ne sortent pas faire des soirées comme les gens qui ont la vingtaine." expliqua Levi.

"Aww, mais ils sont trop mignons." sourit Eren. "Mais ouais, carrément, s'ils veulent venir il n'y a aucun souci." ajouta-t-il.

.

.

.

.

.

"J'arrive pas à croire que vous veniez !" couina Hange lorsqu'Erwin et Mike entrèrent dans la chambre, prêts pour la soirée. Erwin avait vraiment essayé, en portant des vêtements un peu trop décontractés par rapport à ses goûts habituels, et ses cheveux sciemment coiffés en pagaille pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti du lycée. Il était adorable mais paraissait plutôt mal à l'aise.

"Vous êtes beaux tous les deux !" sourit Petra en passant son bras autour de la taille de Hange pour attirer sa petite-amie vers elle.

"Merci, vous tous aussi." dit Erwin en rougissant légèrement.

"J'aime beaucoup ton t-shirt Levi, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec avant." dit Mike avec un sourire en coin, et Levi lui lança un regard noir.

"Il porte encore mes vêtements, il faut vraiment qu'il aille s'acheter de beaux vêtements." rit Petra.

"J'aime pas les fêtes." marmonna Levi.

"Et quand tu vas en rendez-vous avec Connie, alors ?" Hange haussa les sourcils et rit.

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'on ne sort pas ensemble. En puis je suis sûr que si c'était le cas, il se foutrait bien de mes vêtements." se défendit Levi.

"C'est vrai, il t'idolâtre depuis qu'il t'a rencontré." rit Petra.

"Dieu sait pourquoi." grommela Levi. "Bon, on est prêts ?" demanda-t-il. Ils hochèrent tous la tête et descendirent pour prendre un taxi.

.

.

"Salut bébé, tu es enfin là !" dit Connie en accourant vers Levi, quand ils entrèrent tous les cinq.

"Hey." Levi sourit en entrelaçant son bras à celui de Connie tandis que ses yeux scannaient la pièce; il aperçut Reiner qui les fixait du regard. "Tu crois pas qu'il est temps qu'on arrête de faire semblant ? Reiner ressemble à un chiot malade d'amour." demanda Levi, les lèvres proches de l'oreille de Connie comme s'ils parlaient de quelque chose d'important. Il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à rendre service à son ami, cela n'avait aucune conséquence sur sa vie (romantique ou non), mais il détestait de voir quelqu'un dépérir à cause de ses sentiments. L'amour non partagé était une chose dangereuse avec laquelle jouer; même si peu de personnes étaient enclines à développer la maladie de Hanahaki, personne n'y était invulnérable.

"O-ouais. Juste uhm… laisse-moi ce soir. Je te promets que je vais bientôt lui parler." dit Connie nerveusement, et Levi remarqua que son odeur devint légèrement plus forte.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu lui dis que tu dois te sentir pressé. Tu ne dois rien à personne, surtout pas tes chaleurs si tu ne te sens pas prêt." dit Levi à voix basse. Les yeux de Connie s'écarquillèrent un peu et il hocha la tête.

"T'as raison… Bien sûr que t'as raison, tu as toujours raison." sourit-il.

"Non, pas du tout. Vraiment." dit Levi avec embarras.

"En plus, t'es vraiment mignon. C'est triste qu'on ne soit pas sortis ensemble pour de vrai." dit Connie en embrassant la joue rouge pivoine de Levi. Il rit et ils s'avancèrent vers un groupe de gens.

"Levi !" Eren sourit quand ils les rejoignirent.

"Wow, t'es vraiment venu." dit Mikasa avec un sourire en coin. "Quelqu'un t'a sorti de ton antre ?" ajouta-t-elle.

"Ouais ouais, je suis asocial." sourit Levi en mettant un coup de coude à sa cousine. Il tourna son regard vers Mina qui avait les bras croisés, ceux d'Eren autour de ses épaules, lovée contre lui en le regardant.

"Merci de m'avoir invité Mina." dit-il poliment.

"Je ne t'ai pas invité." répondit-elle simplement.

"Oh, eh bien merci de m'avoir laissé venir quand même." dit-il. Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna pour parler avec Sasha et Annie.

.

La soirée était vraiment amusante, il devait bien l'admettre. Il passa du temps avec ses différents groupes d'amis et quelques personnes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées. Il passa le début de la soirée avec Connie qui était bien plus sociable que lui, et il était si amusant que tout le monde appréciait sa companie; même Levi passa un bon moment.

Ils furent séparés au bout d'un moment mais Levi avait trouvé Erwin et Hange jouant au bière pong; Hange hurlait presque d'excitation et Erwin était plus saoul que Levi ne l'avait jamais vu. Son visage était tout rouge, ses pupilles dilatées, et il arborait un sourire niais en lançant la boule dans un gobelet.

"On dirait qu'il s'amuse bien." dit Levi, se tenant à côté de Mike qui gloussa en sirotant sa boisson.

"On dirait bien." dit-il avec tendresse.

"Tu crois qu'il aura la gueule de bois demain ?" demanda Levi.

"100% sûr." rit Mike, Levi en fit de même.

"Il pense que tu commences à te lasser de lui." dit Levi après un moment, et Mike sembla sincèrement surpris.

"J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'est faux, mais il n'arrivait pas à me croire. Peut-être que tu peux essayer de le convaincre ?" suggéra Levi. Le regard de Mike se posa sur Erwin; il ne dit rien mais hocha la tête.

.

.

.

"Tu t'amuses bien ?" demanda Eren en arrivant derrière Levi qui était seul depuis quelques minutes.

"Hey !" dit Levi avec un sourire; il n'était pas saoul mais il n'était pas exactement sobre non plus. "Ouais c'est pas mal, j'ai perdu mes gens." ajouta-t-il.

"C'est bien que je sois là alors." sourit Eren en entrelaçant son bras à celui de Levi.

"Tu devrais pas faire ça, Mina n'est pas vraiment contente que je sois là." dit Levi en tentant de retirer son bras, mais Eren l'en empêcha.

"Eh bien elle va devoir s'y faire. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je suis collant. Je suis proche d'Armin aussi et elle s'en fout. En plus elle fait la même chose avec Thomas; elle est fâchée qu'on se soit rapprochés alors elle passe plus de temps avec lui. Ils sont amis depuis qu'ils sont enfants, quelle est la différence ?" divagua Eren, ses mots mal articulés; Eren était mignon, une fois éméché…

"Elle va bien se rendre compte d'à quel point tu es génial; d'à quel point tu peux être mignon et adorable, et elle tombera amoureuse de toi comme tout le monde." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire béat. Levi se sentit rougir.

"Ce serait bien si ta petite-amie pouvait ne pas me haïr." sourit-il.

"Je déteste devoir te quitter mais je m'apprêtais à aller aux toilettes. Il faut vraiment que je pisse. Mikasa et Sasha sont dans la cuisine si tu veux les voir, je vous rejoins après." dit Eren et Levi rit, le poussant à y aller.

Il se rendit donc à la cuisine, Sasha était en train de manger, sans surprise, tandis que Mikasa et Annie étaient en pleine conversation sur les techniques de combat, Bertolt était près de sa petite amie, le bras autour d'elle et écoutant joyeusement et en silence leur conversation. Il salua Levi d'un hochement de tête quand ce dernier entra.

Levi écouta la conversation en se servant une nouvelle boisson. Il s'assit sur le comptoir à côté de sa cousine, et elles changèrent de sujet de conversation afin de l'inclure. C'était calme dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Reiner, paraissant très inquiet, n'entre à son tour.

"Hey Levi. Je peux um… te parler ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement. Levi le regarda sérieusement avant de descendre du comptoir.

"Ouais." répondit-il, suivant l'Alpha bouleversé dans le hall d'entrée presque vide.

"Je dois te dire quelque chose, ça ne va sûrement pas te plaire mais s'il te plaît ne lui en veux pas, c'était de ma faute je te jure. J'ai perdu le contrôle pendant une minute et…" raconta Reiner, sans regarder Levi dans les yeux.

"Calme-toi Reiner, je ne vais pas m'énerver, dis-moi juste ce qui s'est passé." dit Levi, et l'Alpha prit une grande inspiration.

"Levi tu était l'un de mes meilleurs amis quand on était petits et je ne t'ai pas vu pendant des années mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on est amis. Bons amis." dit-il.

"On l'est !" insista Levi.

"J'ai embrassé Connie. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je l'aime depuis un moment, avant même que je sache que vous étiez ensemble. C'est pas une excuse mais on était en train de parler et c'est arrivé comme ça ! Je suis vraiment désolé, tu ne mérites pas ça et ça n'arrivera plus ! C'était de ma faute ! Il n'a rien fait de mal." déclara Reiner. Levi fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire, l'autre homme avait visiblement le cœur brisé à cause de ses actions; c'était mignon et il était toujours la personne que Levi pensait qu'il était. Il s'apprêtait à mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Reiner pour lui dire que tout allait bien, quand il fut interrompu.

"Hey ! Ne lui parle pas !" grogna Eren avec colère en entrant dans le hall d'entrée; Connie à sa poursuite avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Tu crois que tu peux rouler une pelle à son mec et ensuite aller lui parler comme si de rien n'était ?" siffla Eren.

"Hey Eren, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois." dit Reiner les mains en l'air, mais Eren était trop enragé et ivre pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était approché de l'autre Alpha, prêt à attaquer.

"Whoa Eren, calme-toi." dit Levi, attrapant Eren par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'approcher plus de Reiner. Ils avaient attiré une foule, avec les grognements et les odeurs de domination et de rage qui emplissaient la pièce.

"Il t'a blessé." gronda Eren, les yeux rivés sur Reiner qui paraissait un peu effrayé malgré sa plus grande carrure, il ne voulait visiblement pas se battre, ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance… depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient battus pour Levi.

"Non ! Il ne m'a pas blessé, je t'assure. Connie et moi, on n'est pas vraiment ensemble." supplia Levi, et les deux Alphas le regardèrent, surpris.

"C'est vrai. J'ai paniqué parce que j'aime Reiner, Levi a juste joué le jeu parce que c'est un mec bien." dit Connie, courant vers Reiner.

"Allez Eren, calme-toi. Reiner et toi êtes amis depuis toujours, tu n'as pas besoin de te battre pour quelque chose qui n'existe même pas." supplia Levi, souhaitant, encore une fois, avoir une odeur assez forte pour calmer Eren et le sortir du brouillard. Ses mots parurent aider Eren à détendre ses muscles; il dévisageait toujours Reiner mais il n'était plus prêt à attaquer.

"Tu ne le savais pas plus que moi et tu l'as quand même embrassé. Je t'interdis de blesser mon Omega une nouvelle fois." siffla Eren, et les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent à ses mots, son cœur se serrant et battant la chamade.

"Eren !" cria Mina, tous les regards se dirigeant vers elle tandis qu'elle se tenait là, blessée et excédée. Eren se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il avait dit; la tristesse emplit ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait entre Mina et Levi avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il regarda Levi, comme s'il était déchiré entre rester avec lui ou courir après sa petite-amie. Levi sentit son cœur se briser en lui soufflant 'vas-y'. Eren hocha la tête même si ses yeux reflétaient sa douleur, et il partit courir après Mina en appelant son nom.

.

Levi sentit tous les regards sur lui; la plupart confus, d'autres compatissants, certains en colère, puis ceux de ses plus proches amis: Hange, Erwin, Petra, même Armin paraissaient aussi blessés par la situation que lui-même. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'être, il était impossible qu'ils sentent cette brûlure dans ses poumons et sa gorge, cette sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine. Eren avait hésité, comme s'il avait envisagé de rester avec Levi, de vouloir Levi.

Mais au final, il avait choisi Mina.

.

.

Levi n'arrivait plus à respirer; il devait partir, sortir de cette foule. Il entendit ses amis l'appeler mais il les ignora jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les toilettes, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues tandis que sa gorge se nouait. Il tenta de fermer la porte à clé mais Hange la bloqua, forçant pour entrer avec lui avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans ses bras dans une quinte de toux. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, ferma la porte à clé par intimité, et elle frotta son dos alors qu'il sanglotait et toussait, à peine capable de respirer.

Quand il parvint enfin à prendre une grande inspiration, il s'écroula sur la poitrine de Hange faiblement tandis que sa vision devenait moins floue, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il vit les pétales de fleur bleus tachés de sang dans la main de Hange.

Il s'écarta d'elle, attrapa d'un coup sec les pétales et les jeta dans la cuvette.

"L-Levi…" murmura-t-elle, les yeux emplis de terreur. Il fit couler l'eau dans l'évier pour rincer sa bouche du goût métallique et parfumé qui collait à sa langue.

"C-c'est… c'est Hanahaki." bégaya-t-elle. "C'est—"

"Je sais ce que c'est Hange, bordel, ma mère en est morte." claqua Levi, regrettant instantanément ses mots en la regardant dans le miroir; des larmes perlant sur ses joues.

"Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ? Tu ne peux pas mourir Levi ! C'est impossible !" sanglota-t-elle. Levi se tourna vers elle, s'agenouillant pour la prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'elle tremblait violemment.

"Je ne vais pas mourir ! Je te le promets ! J'y travaille. Ça s'est amélioré, je te jure. Tu ne dois le dire à personne, je t'en prie. Pas même à Petra." supplia Levi. Elle leva la tête, choquée.

"Pourquoi dois-tu subir cela tout seul ?" sanglota-t-elle. "Je t'aime Levi ! Nous t'aimons tous ! On peut t'aider à surmonter ça ! Erwin peut te trouver un bon médecin et ce sera fini !" supplia-t-elle.

.

"Je ne peux pas l'oublier, Hange. Je… ne peux pas." dit Levi, sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle le regarda, sans voix pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

"Ne le dis à personne. Tu peux m'aider, je vais m'en sortir, je te le promets. Je veux juste que personne ne le sache." murmura Levi, et elle le regarda pendant un long moment avant de hocher la tête tristement et de l'enlacer une nouvelle fois.

"D'accord."


End file.
